


Four Nights 情定四夕

by Diannaisafreeelf



Series: Four Nights 情定四夕 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Jason is seriously creepy, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Erik, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Smitten Erik, Stalking, creepy Jason, seriously, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannaisafreeelf/pseuds/Diannaisafreeelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了解决父亲欠下的赌债，Erik不得不与他的老同学Charles Xavier结婚。好消息是他们的婚姻只会持续一年。Erik还提了另一个附加条件：他们只能做四次爱，不然契约无效。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：脑洞来源于这本我还没看过的书。可看了简介我就在想，妈的就是它了，我一定要把他写成CHERIK。因为我对这种滑稽的浪漫故事有着特别的感情，所以请欣赏这个利益联姻的故事吧:D
> 
> 译者注：更新应该不会太快QUQ  
> 其它的警告或者注意会在具体章节注明  
> 喜欢的话请去原文留KUDOS哦:)反正还是那句话，不好的都是我XDD

16 岁的Erik还是走路回家。在这个他几乎所有同学都开车的年代，这是另一个使他归属于他们心中“怪异的流浪者”这类人的原因。Erik挺喜欢那样的。在这个学校里没有其他人是他喜欢的，偶尔除去Emma Frost。非常非常偶尔。

他在离家5个街区的十字路口等待着，正想着自家厨房有什么可以当成下午点心吃的东西，突然一辆闪亮的红色敞篷跑车在他身边嚓的一声停了下来。车内的音乐震耳欲聋，简直和居民之间刺耳大声的谈话有的一拼。Erik的眼光不由自主地扫了过去，用眼神评判着这幅景象以及音乐。

Raven Darkholme坐在驾驶座上，她金色的头发在阳光下烨烨生辉，而她心形的太阳眼镜在她转过身来打了一下自己的继兄Charles Xavier时反射着亮光，后者正挤在她身后的后座上。Moira MacTaggart漫无目的地卷着自己的头发，看上去十分无聊。Alex Summers和Sean Cassidy挤在Charles旁边，他们是大部分噪音的来源，正详尽且炫耀地对于选择扭扭薯条还是普通炸薯条而争吵着，时不时朝着Moira不关心的侧脸瞥两下。

Charles靠回自己的座位上大笑着，然后看到了Erik。

“嘿，Erik！”他傻乎乎地笑着向他招了招手，“要搭车吗？”

“不要。”Erik说。

“车上没有空位了，Charles。”Raven用一种愤怒的语调说。

“我们可以腾出空间嘛。”Charles说，“你可以坐在我大腿上，或者我坐在你腿上。”

“滚蛋。”Erik厉声说，他感觉到自己颈后正在升温。

Charles显得很吃惊。

“你真是个荡货，Charles。”Raven说。

“我不是那个意– ”他开口想要解释，脸上也出现了淡淡的红晕。

信号灯变了，Raven猛踩了油门，这使车上的五个人都因为惯性向后倒了一下，而他们身后扬起了一团灰尘，随之而去的还有音乐和他们的声音。

Erik身上的那股热流并没有随着他风风火火走在街上的步伐消散。它在Erik叛逆的心中变成了具体的细节，Charles漂亮浑圆的屁股坐在他的大腿上，缓慢地和他一起摆动着，向下摩擦。

他太过用力地推开了门以至它弹在了墙上。就在刚刚他决定跳过零食这步直接回自己的房间给自己来次手活，可忽然间他听到客厅里传来了动响。

他的脑海里响起了警钟，他捞过自己的书包放在身前作为盾牌和/或武器，然后他听出了自己父亲的声音，松了一口气，所有的这一切都是短短一瞬间发生的。

可放心马上就过去了，取而代之的是担忧。他的父母都有朝九晚五的工作并且从来不会比自己先到家。他砰地一声闷响放下了自己的书包朝客厅走去。

“爸？”他叫道。

他的父亲坐在他们下垂的沙发上俯首前倾，那挫败的样子是Erik从未见到过的。他的母亲站在他面前，抓着自己的手肘抱着自己。她的双肩向内弯曲，就像在保护自己。

“妈？”他轻声问道。恐慌在他的喉咙口抓着他。他们之间有人生病了吗？他爸出轨了吗？这两种情境他都无法想象：因为在这之前完全没有这两种情况发生的预兆。他们之间似乎很有可能爆发了大麻烦。

“Erik，”他的母亲叫道，“坐吧。”

他小心翼翼地坐到了自己的父亲身边，心砰砰直跳，可他爸并没有看他，眼睛只是盯着地毯上的一点。Erik感觉自己的心脏都要跳出来了，他的心每跳动一下，整个身体都能感觉到。

“Jakob。”他的母亲催促到。Erik看着她，她看上去并不反常，不然她现在早就哭起来了。她脸上担忧的表情是他现在唯一能得到的线索。

“我身上有问题。”他父亲开了口，声音颤抖。

“问题是什么？”Erik追问，他的眼神在两人之间来回移动，“哦我的上帝。快告诉我，随便谁。”

“我嗜赌成性。”他的父亲这样回答。他用双手遮住了自己的脸，双肩开始颤抖。

Erik长叹了一口气。

“就这样？”他问。

他的母亲给了他一个他突然就确信自己到死都不会忘记的眼神。那是怀疑，暴怒，失望与谴责的结合。

“这不是个小问题，Erik。”她说。

“你不懂，儿子。”他的父亲说，他终于抬起头来看着他，眼神中有了更多的怜悯，“并且我向上帝祈愿你永远都不会懂。我从来都不想让你知道那种对自己无法控制的东西上瘾的痛苦，或者是让你的家人失望。让那些你曾经立下誓言永不让他们失望的人失望。”他抬头看着Erik的母亲，下巴抖动着：“我真的很抱歉，Edie。你值得比我好千万倍的人。”

她的表情软了下来，走上前来用自己的双手托住了他的脸。

“我们会渡过难关的，Jakob。”她说，“我向你保证。”

她轻柔地吻了他。Erik不能接受且害羞地移开了视线，也不知道接下来该说或做些什么。

“给我们些时间讨论下情况，Erik。”他的母亲说，这把他从更多的不适中拉了出来，“我们晚饭的时候再谈。”

“行。”他感激地站了起来赶快逃离了现场。

他们的确在晚饭时谈了，而Erik很快就对那些细节感到厌倦。他爸再三保证他会寻求帮助并且重新做人，并且他实在是太频繁地证明着自己对他们的爱，以至于Erik对这场无休止的晚餐的结束都同样高兴，因为他可以跑回房间了。

在那以后，他近十五年都几乎没想过他的父亲和赌博，还有那些家庭债务。

 

在他办公楼层上面进行的施工使Erik几乎无时无刻都咬着牙。装修到现在已经进行了一整周，而Erik的偏头痛是那么剧烈，那感觉仿佛那个钻头钻的不是墙，而是直接钻到他的脑壳里。

“那是因为你一生气就会更加用力地盯着东西看。”他的助理，Angel，边吹着口香糖泡泡边靠在门框上这样劝告道，“你当然会使自己头痛了，如果你像要把电脑屏幕拆了那样盯着它看整整五个小时的话。”

“办公室里不准吃口香糖。”Erik那天已经是第二次说这句话了。

“视觉疲劳。”她说，“你应该每隔几个钟头在大楼附近走走。”

“把你的口香糖吐了不然我就扣你工资。”他终于抬起了头，把自己的怒视转向她。

她翻了个白眼，将口香糖从门口吐到房间角落的垃圾桶作为一场精心的表演。口香糖划过了一个完美的弧线成功掉进了垃圾桶，她耀武扬威地举起了双臂。

“下不为例。”他趣味索然地说。

“我要去吃午饭并且可能不回来了。”她转身漫步离开。

“我最好你别回来。”他回答，注意力回到了在他面前打开的建设项目上。

她在离开以前朝他飞了个吻。他永远想不明白她为什么一定会提前五分钟到达工作岗位，却致力于塑造一个冷漠懒散的形象。

屏幕下方的小信箱移动到了他的视线内，这意味着他收到了一封新邮件。邮件来自于一家Erik从未打过交道的，臭名昭著且不公正的法律事务所。他眉头紧皱地点开了它。

他从头到尾读了一遍，然后又再从头到尾读了三遍。

Angel那些关于他视力的理论或许真的有点道理，因为他现在正特别用力地盯着屏幕，觉得自己头都要炸开了。他把邮件打了出来，拿上了自己的公文包，将西装外套丢在自己手臂上，然后转身将办公室的门锁好。他走的时候没有和任何人说。

他在二十分钟内到达了Zhiglov，Wyngarde和Essex。这段路程丝毫没有减缓他的焦虑，他跳过了电梯直接大步跨上了六楼。

“我来这里见Azazel Zhiglov。”他对着前台样子傲慢的男孩说道。

“请坐，我看看他有没有空。”男孩用手势示意座位区那里的棕色皮椅，可Erik还是站在那儿盯着他看。

男孩脸色发白地快速离开了。

Erik不耐烦地等待着，只能控制住自己不要来回踱步。等候区还有另外三个人，可他毫不关心，只是看着桌子后方那只巨大的银色钟表上秒针的一下下移动

那男孩马上又出现了：“请跟我来，Lehnsherr先生。”

Erik没有问他是如何知道自己名字的，他只是让男孩领着自己走到了一间可以完美地看到曼哈顿景色却毫无灵魂的办公室。一个强壮的俄罗斯男人从桌子后探出头来自鸣得意地笑着。Erik看到他的第一眼就讨厌他。

“Erik Lehnsherr，我想。”他伸出了一只手，“叫我Azazel就好。”

“那的确是我之前思考过的该如何叫你中最可取的一个。”Erik回答，他无视了握手礼，从公文包里拿出了那份打印出来的邮件拍在了桌子上，“这他妈是什么鬼玩意儿？”

Azazel似乎因他的行为感到愉悦，他大笑着拍了拍手：“我就知道这会成为我近几年来最喜欢的案子，而你刚才无疑证明了我是对的。我想把你的手机摔在我桌上达不到摔这叠纸的戏剧效果，你说对伐(da)？”

“马上解释清楚。”Erik忽略了他还真该死的是对的这个事实。

“当然。”Azazel笑嘻嘻地说。他坐回了自己的座位，双脚翘在桌上。Erik坐在他对面。“我不确定你是否知情，可你的父亲有可怕的赌博毛病。他欠下了数年的赌债，直到有一天债务累积到正常人都不能想象能还清。于是他开始用钱以外的东西赌，孤注一掷地希望那些东西能收到回报并且还上债务。大部分的确得到回报了。”

他停下没有再说话，脸上始终带着那洋洋得意的笑，直到Erik咬牙切齿地开口：“而这个？”

“啊！”Azazel说，“这是那众多东西中没得到回报的。”

Erik花了些时间才能再度开口：“你不会是在认真地告诉我我爸赌了……我。”

“公平地说，”Azazel回答，“那是一场有着极好赔率的拳击比赛。用你们文化人的用词来说，结果八九不离十。以他的处境，不赌简直就是傻。”

“可他输了。”

“哦，那的确。”Azazel承认。

“为什么我以前从没听说过这件事？”Erik问到。他的胸腔里燃起了一股对自己父亲的怒火，尽管那毫无用处。那个男人现在收不到任何情绪波动了，他和Edie两个人都死于五年前的一场坠机事故。

Azazel耸了耸肩：“他可能以为自己能在其他人发现之前把债还清吧。而如今你已经三十岁了……时间到了。”

Erik咬咬牙：“我拒绝与任何不是我自己选择的人结婚，我有自己的原因。”

“哦，那可不是什么任何人。”Azazel兴奋地说，“你将要结婚的对象可是这里备受喜爱的名人，花花公子亿万富翁，纽约的掌上明珠，Charles Xavier本人。”

Erik呆若木鸡地盯着他看了一会儿：“Charles Xavier？”

Azazel满腔热情地点了点头，他笑得更欢了，可他在看见Erik放心地叹了口气并靠回自己的座位后退缩了一下。

“那就没事了。”他说，“Charles永远不会同我结婚。”

“什么？”Azazel皱着眉问，“为什么不？”

“因为我对他做了无法原谅的事。”Erik说。


	2. Chapter 2

16岁的Charles Xavier比同龄人要矮小些，也开始可以将想法寄托于一生他都是这个情况。他并不是特别在意，尽管偶尔他会绝望地意识到自己永远不能成为那随处可见的，描述中的男性渴望成为的样子，可人们似乎还挺喜欢他的，所以那些想法也就很快烟消云散了。

他那些娱乐消遣中能令他持续，或者说几乎完美享受的活动并不多，其中之一就是在校队踢足球 – 英式足球。一次激情洋溢的训练后，Charles跟着球队一起走回更衣室准备冲个澡，然后他注意到球场上散落的球并没有被捡起来，这通常都是他们足球队送水员的任务。

他拍了拍Alex的肩走到了他身边。

“嘿。”他说。“Hank今天休假了吗？”

Alex耸了耸肩。

“我去把那些球拿回来。”Charles说，因为Alex的窃笑而感激，还好他没有沮丧，“一会儿见。”

“你不仅捡球，你还能很好地控制它们。”Alex拍着Charles的肩回答。

这句话使接下来的Charles在捡球和打包的全程都笑得不能自已。在把球放好后，他冲了个澡穿上了衣服。他正在重新穿上自己的鞋带 – 某些爱开玩笑的人，大概是Sean，认为用鞋带翻花绳特别搞笑，把那两根鞋带弄的乱七八糟使Charles不得不重新拉开 – 突然更衣室的门被砰地一声打开了。

“我都告诉过你这是个愚蠢的主意。”

弯下身子，Charles因为那个声音而僵住，脉搏加速。茫茫人海中，疯狂地迷恋上Erik Lehnsherr是一件如此愚蠢的事，可他无力阻止这一切的发生。

“快点。”那是Emma Frost，“你不是刚才还跟我讲说你有多讨厌每一个玩体育的人吗？”

Charles瞥了一眼自己被汗水浸湿的运动服，跌坐在了身旁的长椅上。

“是，可我们现在做这个能得到些什么？”Erik拉长音调说，“我们这是在表达什么，如果他们不知道是谁，或者为什么有人做了这些？”

一个接一个的，那些更衣室门口附近和柜门被砰砰砰地打开，空气里充斥着衣柜中东西掉落在地上的响声。Charles像个雕塑一样坐在那儿，整个人保持着穿鞋带的姿势，不知道自己该怎么办。Emma和Erik都开始大笑起来。

“好吧，这还挺有趣的。”Erik说。

“我就说了，对吧？”Emma说，她的语气听起来十分愉悦，这并不常见，“嘿，你认为Xavier的衣柜在哪儿？”

“问这干嘛？”Erik咕哝道。又一个柜门被打开，里面的东西全部倒了出来。

“我想你可以闻闻他的内衣或其他什么的。”

“我为什么要那样做？”Erik问道，“我为什么要在意一个发育不良，脸色苍白，哭哭啼啼还有着反颔的自称自己无所不知的人？”

Charles愣愣地盯着在他眼前晃动着的地板。

“我只是以为你喜欢他。”Emma漫不经心地说。然后是一些织物摩擦的声音，她低声的咒骂，接着一个头盔从墙上弹回，落在了离Charles只有一行衣柜远的地上，貌似是她在头盔没着地前踢了一脚。

“我为那些喜欢他的人表示担忧，实际上。”Erik说，“任何人喜欢他的唯一原因就是因为他是这样宣传自己的。那么多人和他一起出去玩，只是因为他们有很大的机会能被他吹。”

Erik的声音在句末处变得更响，还有一部分是因为映入眼帘的那个 _他_ 。他的视线马上锁定在了Charles的双眸。Charles知道自己的双眼一定湿了，也知道自己的双手正紧紧地握着长椅，更知道这两个举动使他显得很无用软弱，可是他打死都想不到还能做些什么。

他和Erik就这样盯着对方不知多久，Erik哑然失色。

最终他唐突地转身离开。

“走吧。”他粗声说道。

“啊？”Emma的声音被厚厚的衣帽包着，她似乎在翻着另一个衣柜。

“这没我们的事了。”Erik打开了门，然后再砰地一声关上。

“什么？Erik？”Emma问。她边走边在地板上留下踢踢踏踏的脚步声，然后门被再次打开，又再次关上。

Charles孤身一人。

 

沉浸在为自己的论文构造一个主要的论点之中，Charles在无视了持续不断嗡嗡作响了五分钟的手机后，还是一声叹息地把自己从电脑世界里拉了回来。

是Raven。他并不惊讶。

“我希望这通电话值得你打断我。”他一本正经地说，语气中流过一丝恼怒。

“Charles，律师来了。”她说。

他稍稍顿了顿：“我一个小时之内到。”

通常情况下从哥伦比亚到威彻斯特并不容易，但Charles找到了一条能比大多数人节省一半时间的路。

他停车的时候Raven正在巨大的门廊间来回踱步。

“终于来了！”她说着把他拉进了一个拥抱。她接受了他在自己脸颊上的吻并在他脸上也印下了一个，随后将自己晕开的口红抹掉，“她在书房里。”

“哪个书房？”他干巴巴地问了一句，尽管他知道答案。而深知他知道答案，她也懒得回答。

他进房间的时候律师正着装严肃，表情紧绷地站在那里。

“Xavier先生。“她边说边伸出了一只手，“很高兴再次见到你。”

“叫我Charles，拜托，Gwen。”他把双手都握到了她手上，“就像我之前多次告诉过你的那样。”

“而我则会继续忽视这句话。”她回答，可她的表情还是如同先前没有丝毫变化，“恐怕这次的事很重要。”

“我料到了。”Charles叹着气陷进了她对面有着加厚软垫的椅子里，Raven在律师身旁不经过问地坐了下来，“这次Kurt又留下了什么烂摊子？”

“这关系到你的切身利益。”她说着打开了她那样式严肃的手提包，拿出了一打纸，“你和Lehnsherr一家熟吗？”

这个名字使Charles顷刻之间无言以对。

“我与他们的儿子Erik一起上过学。”他终于开口，Raven同样诧异地看着他，“他们怎么会……我从不觉得他们是会和Kurt这种人打交道的人。”

“那位父亲，Jakob Lehnsherr，八年前因为自己累积的重大债务签署了一份具有法律约束力的协议。协议是与Kurt Marko达成的。那时Jakob Lehnsherr 欠Kurt Marko 340万美元赌债。”

这个数字使Charles的呼吸漏了半拍。这对他来说是个不小的数字，即使他有着继承下来的巨大财富，但想想Erik，他穿着左脚鞋底头部脱胶的鞋，还有那寥寥几套每过几天换着穿的衣服骄傲地走在走廊上的样子，这实在是难以承受。

“为了应对他所有的那些突出的债务，Jakob Lehnsherr承诺，如果他在儿子三十岁生日之前还不清债务，他会把自己的儿子入赘给Xavier家族的继承人以确保Lehnsherr家族会履行他们的义务，通过他们的人脉以及Lehnsherr家族德国方面的微弱联系。”

房间被安静无声的沉默统治了几秒，而后被Raven爆发出的“你这他妈绝逼是在逗我。”打破。

“Gwen。”Charles完全搞不清楚状况地喊了一声，同时Raven已经怒火中烧了。

“这是什么摄政风格的小说吗？”她盘问道，“包办婚姻？给CHARLES？他能到到些什么屁东西，Gwen？”

“Lehnsherr家族拥有的德国人脉不容小觑，Raven。”她泰然自若地回答，“对他们来说没什么用，当然，可你听说过Forstner家族吧，我想？”

Charles与Raven愣住了，面面相觑。

“或许你会想好好考虑一下的。”Gwen优雅地合上了自己的公文包。

“如果我拒绝的话，Erik会怎么样？”Charles把眼神从Raven那儿收了回来，看着Gwen起身。

“那他就欠你那笔钱。”她说。

他好看的眉头皱了起来：“我不想要那笔钱。那如果我不要他还那些他欠我们或者其他人的钱呢？”

“他还是要负法律责任。”她说，“但那会是一笔小数额罚款，相比他欠的债的话。”

一笔小数额的罚款不算什么，相比婚姻而言。

“我能看看那些文件吗？”他问。

“Charles -- ！”那是Raven的声音。

他无视了她，十分仔细地看了一遍。

一年。一年的婚姻是Erik要付出的一切，然后他就可以不用身负巨额赌债。

“我会同意的。”他说，“如果他也同意的话。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注:  
> 我不是律师，所有法律方面的东西都是编的。不要在意法律情节这块的bug，静静地感受即将呈现的性张力吧。  
> 译注：我也不懂法，都是瞎翻的

“啊，那一定是Gwen Douthart。”Azazel的手机屏幕又一次亮了起来，且在桌上嗡嗡作响，“请原谅，我必须接这个电话，毕竟它和你的案子有关。”他接起了电话，在接下来的三分钟内时而简短地回答些什么，时而嗯哼几声。

“怎么样了？”Erik在Azazel挂断后问道。

“Xavier愿意这么做。”他把手机放在了桌上，将腿摆下了桌子，转过身去面对电脑屏幕，“要不我现在就起草一份初始合同？Douthart绝对会严格审查的，这点我可以确定，所以我们越早开始，就能越快进行修改。”

Erik眼神空洞地看着他，他无法理解他说的每一个单词。

“Charles同意了？”他无力地问，“你没驴我？”

“我听力没问题。”Azazel啪嗒啪嗒地敲击着键盘，“在下午五点前把任何你想要加上的条件发给我。你可以直接回复我发给你的那封邮件。”过了几饷Erik还是没有回答，所以他抬起了头：“我这是在请你回去。快走。”

Erik摇摇晃晃地站了起来，走到离门口一半位置的时候Azazel把他叫了回来。

“你的公文包和外套。”他说，“别落下了。”

Erik头晕目眩地拿好了自己的东西，走楼梯回到了大堂，速度比他刚才来时慢了许多。他漫无目标地在拥挤的人潮中穿行，撞在别人的手肘和肩上，却也不在乎。

他的手机尖锐地响了起来，他看了看打来的号码。

“什么事，Angel？”他接起了电话。

“你不在办公室里。”她听上去迷惑不已，“你是要死了还是什么？”

一间酒吧亮眼的绿色标志吸引了他的注意，霓虹灯在这初夏的正午就早已映衬着阳光闪闪发亮。

“没死。”他挂断了电话，再无其他言语。

他把自己的公文包丢在了酒吧尽头高脚凳的旁边，将西装外套挂在身旁的单人座上。他现在最不想碰到的事情就是招惹某些陌生人认为在下午三点这个时间段在酒吧喝酒意味着他想要与人交流。

“加冰的威士忌。”Erik向酒保招了招手。

“哪种威士忌？”酒保转向身后一排排酒瓶问道。

“我不在乎。”Erik吼了回去。在酒吧墙壁上镜子的倒影里，他看见酒保翻了个白眼，口型里骂了句“傻逼”，然后拿了一瓶帝王（Dewar’s）。

Erik拿起酒瓶时点了点头表示感谢。他缓慢而悠长地小酌了一口，并在脑海里重新考虑了一下自己现在的处境。

在他第三杯酒喝到一半的时候他想到了一个主意。而就像所有酒醉时想到的点子一样，那绝对是才华横溢的一个。

 

“这所有的一切真的有必要吗，Raven？”Charles用一种痛苦的语调边提问边走进了那间精心布置过的书房。

她从她即将完工的冰雕后抬起头来瞪了他一眼：“没错，这完全有必要，Charles。如果你想用骗我说你是被法律逼迫才结婚这招而不让我办订婚派对的话，你就等着看我怎么另辟蹊径吧。”

“我想这是为了要追赶那非比寻常的派对潮流。”他拿起了一顶闪耀的银色派对帽沉思自语着，“我不会戴这个的。”

“就为了拍照片戴一次嘛。”她连哄带骗地说道。她拿着凿子和榔头把头后仰，退后了几步，“棒棒哒，这效果比我想象中的好太多了。”

“是是是，那很可爱。”Charles走到她身边，回到了那扇可以俯瞰别墅后方庭院的大窗那儿。窗外透进阳光洒在他的背上，对比起房子内的空调感觉舒服太多。

他满足于住在市内的一间公寓而不是西彻斯特的众多原因中的一个就是这个地方能很好地控制气候变化。

Raven怒视着他，好似他说了什么冒犯的话。她指了指那个冰雕：“这是什么？”

“额，”Charles看着那坑坑洼洼的一大块冰，眯起眼睛祈祷自己能分辨出些形状，“……我？”

Raven双手抱胸气得上气不接下气。

“一只天鹅？”他又尝试了一次。

“是一支玫瑰！”她威胁地挥起了手中的凿子。

“当然是了。我现在看出来了。”他说谎了。

“我要去参加 _美女与野兽_ 。”她叹了口气，哐啷一声把榔头丢在了桌上。

“ _那_ 就能解释这所有的黄色了。”Charles恍然大悟地说着。

“贝儿在跳舞那段场景里穿的裙子。”Raven爽朗地说，“并且我还有热乎乎的开胃小吃，一个芝士蛋奶酥，一个火烧布丁。你绝对无法相信我在油管上看过多少遍 _Be Our Guest_ （注1）那段视频。”

“这，你的辛苦付出绝对展现出成果了，我亲爱的。”他伸出一只手环住了她的双肩，在她的脸颊上留下一吻，这时远处的门铃响了起来，“那一定是Gwen。”

“我去拿茶点。”Raven说。他们在走廊里分道扬镳，Charles去应了门。

“见到你一如从前般高兴，Gwen。”他说着把她引向书房。

“你可能会发觉自己想要立刻收回……”Gwen开口，她在通过门槛那儿时踉跄了一下，并把这都怪在了Raven身上，可她很快就调整了过来，“……这句话，Xavier先生。”

“我表示怀疑。”他舒服地坐在了上次她来访时自己坐着的同一个位置上，“请坐。Raven刚去给我们拿些茶和吃的。”

Raven回来之前他们小叙了一会儿，之后他们一起分享了茶点。Raven不停的拿出手机拍着照片，而Charles则继续拒绝着戴上那顶派对帽。

“我们能谈正事了吗，Xavier先生？”Gwen在吃完布丁后问道。她用餐巾抹了抹嘴，然后将自己的公文包提上了大腿，“Lehnsherr先生的律师给我发了一份合同，里面包含了更多……修订条款，这么说吧，超乎了我的预料。”

“哦？”Charles的眉头皱了起来。他把他的空盘子放在桌上，然后将它推到了那个正在缓缓融化的冰雕下方以接住滴落的水珠。

Gwen清了清喉咙：“一年的婚姻，没有异议。日子会从结婚的当天算起，并且会包含从那天开始后完整的一年。在那之后，Lehnsherr先生与Xavier家所有的债务关系都将解除，并且可以根据自己的意愿解除联姻，如果他想的话。在婚姻期间，Lehnsherr先生有义务提供任何关于他家族谱系与家族关系的信息，就像他被要求的那样。”

“是的，没有问题。”

“在结婚期间，Lehnsherr先生只会同意发生四次婚姻关系，绝对不会再多。只有在Xavier先生恳求他时，Lehnsherr先生才会同意与他发生关系。任何超出四夜的请求将会导致联姻的提前解除，而Lehnsherr先生也无需再负担他欠Xavier家的债务。条款不可谈判。”

整个房间陷入了寂静无声的沉默。Charles缓缓意识到自己的嘴在那之后就没合上过。他看向Raven，发现她脸上也是这个相似的表情。

“他想让我 _恳求_ 他？”Charles因震惊而木然地说，“他想让我求他和我做爱？”

Gwen再一次清了清她的喉咙，继续说道：“附加条件：Lehnsherr先生与Xavier先生必须在婚姻期间共睡一张床。最多能允许连续两夜的分离。Lehnsherr先生可以自由地找第三方交往，如果他想的话。Xavier先生与第三方交往的行为是不被允许的。违反这些要求中的任何一点，都会导致联姻的提前解除，而Lehn – ”

“是，是，是。”Charles打断了她，奇怪的嗡鸣声在他耳畔响起，“我想我还是抓住要义就好了。”

很显然Erik将这份合同设计得尽可能对Charles苛刻，从而令他早日屈服，打破这段婚姻。

这一切看上去都令人毫无头绪，可Charles原来也没细想过结婚后和Erik的亲密关系那方面的事，直至此时。而这些条款……

Charles并不是那种私生活淫乱的人，而说他这样的人多半只是被他调戏过，而不是他的性伴侣，可他的确享受性爱。他 _爱_ 这个，说实话。而以前的确有一段时间，他是那样的空虚饥渴，他都能轻而易举地想象出自己求……

 _发育不良，脸色苍白，哭哭啼啼还自称自己无所不知_ 。这些记忆使他心头一紧，就像被冰水浇了个透心凉一样。

不。他绝对无法想象自己看着Erik，看着一个这样想他的男人，一个 _瞧不起_ 他的人，还求他和自己做爱。

“我想那就算我一年的独身主义生活了。”他无力地说，勇敢地尝试着打破僵局。

Raven，那个很明显在他处理一切时一直在忍耐的女子，把这当作了她可以发表意见的提示。

“你他妈的是疯了吗？”她质问道，“放弃他！让他哪远滚哪！让他自己凑钱付清罚款，那才，多少来着？”她看向Gwen。

“七十五万美元。”Gwen回答，“大概吧。”

“七十五万美元。”Raven重复了一遍，语气中只有一点点的不坚定，“那又怎样，这是他的问题，又不是你的。”她顿了顿，火冒三丈地大喘气了几声：“他有 _出轨_ 的权利，看在操蛋的份上！”

“我们知道‘婚姻关系’的标准是什么吗？”Charles问，“我是说，你怎么定义性呢 – ”

“你们中的一人或者双方在对方面前高潮。”Gwen毫不迟疑地说。

Charles的牙齿在嘴巴闭上时啪嗒一声合在了一起。

“哦。”他小声地说了一句。

“这由你决定，Xavier先生。”Gwen准备说些什么，可Charles摇了摇头。

“不，不，我会做这些的。”他说，“我能现在就签那些合同协议什么的吗？越早动手越快了结，是这么说的吗？Raven，拜托。”他在她深吸了一口气后恳求道：“我心意已决。”

她把手甩上了空中，然后倒进了沙发里。

“随你便吧！这将会是你的葬礼。或是婚礼，我想。”她酸酸地说。

Gwen把合同摊在了桌子上用完的盘子旁。Charles拿起了一只价格不菲的钢笔，在三个不同的地方签上了自己的名字，表示他同意这些文件中列出的条款与要求。 Raven以见证人的名义也签了名，脸上千般万般的不情愿。

“我想下一步我应该和Erik见个面。”他在他们等待墨迹晾干时盖上了钢笔，“讨论一下生活安排，计划一下日程，这之类的事情。今年我有两个不能缺席的，需要出城的会议。”

“我真是不敢相信你对这件事如此淡定。”Raven摇着头开始收拾起“派对”残骸。

“只有一年。”在Gwen收起合同并将它们安全地放好时他这样说，“我绝对能过好这一年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Be our guest为美女与野兽OST，前面的甜点歌词里都有


	4. Chapter 4

Erik同意于第二天下午在离哥伦比亚大学几个街区远的一家咖啡馆里与Charles见一面。Charles并没有为此感到自豪，可他的确在见面之前的那段工作时间内很难集中精力去回答他学生们的那些如山倒的问题。

“我会去与注册办公室谈谈这件事的。”他对一个在过去十分钟内几乎没有闭上过嘴休息一会儿的女孩子这样说道。他头靠在手上，用手按揉着额头：“现在，Jessica，我真的不想打断你 – ”

“哦，就最后一个问题。”她又开始说了起来，可Charles摇了摇头，坚决地举起了一只手。

“通常情况下我会很愉快地与你继续探讨问题，”他站起了身，示意她也这么做，“你的提问对我很重要，千万不要觉得它们一文不值，可我今天有一个不能错过的，重要的约会。我们下周再聊，行吗？”

“喔，好的。”她在他将她推到门口时这样说，“可我还没有完全搞清楚下一项任务，所以我们能不能 – ”

“当然可以。”他温柔地回答，然后把她驱逐到了走廊里，“多看几遍讲义摘要和课程提纲以巩固自己的记忆，我们很快会再聊的。回头见。”

他在她能继续说下去之前关上了门，瘫倒在门背后，从灵魂深处叹了口气。那是一个周四，一个通常情况下他会心情愉悦欢畅的日子，并且他之前希望自己能神采奕奕地出现在与Erik的会面上，可现在已接近两点了，而他感觉自己像刚跑了一场马拉松。

啊，如果他马上出发，他还有一丝微小的机会能赶在Erik之前到达，然后在会面开始之前通过摆弄自己身边的物品确保自己占据上风。

虽然的确有一点希望，可他在踏进咖啡馆大门的一瞬间就认出了Erik。他立马转过身去，从新来的客人们身边重新溜回了街道。所幸Erik没有看到他，他正一脸嘲笑地转过头看着隔壁桌那对年轻的小情侣吵架，这个角度完美地展现了他下巴的轮廓。Charles躲进了咖啡馆旁的一条小巷里，低下头深吸了一口气。

“次奥奥奥奥奥奥奥奥奥奥奥奥”他说，“我屮艸芔茻我真是日了狗了妈个鸡。”

一个路过的妇女警惕地看着他然后加快了脚步。

如果在高中时期Erik是个俊男的话，那现在他……

独身主义生活将会比Charles想象中的要难千万倍了。他深呼吸着挺起了胸膛。

“加油，老兄。”他自言自语地嘀咕着，“撑住，你能做到的，不是吗？”

他回到了入口，为一位老妇人留了门，然后用一个微笑回应了她那句柔和的“啊，谢谢你，亲爱的。”。他在Erik那鹰一般的注视中自信地径直向他走去。

“Erik，很高兴再次见到你。”他说着伸出了一只手。漫长的一秒后Erik握住了它。他的表情是那么得波澜不惊，Charles完全无法了解到他脑子里在想些什么，可他的眼神就像熊熊烈火,用Charles说不上来的情绪刺穿他，仿佛在他的脊髓深处缠绕点火，使他融化。Erik的凝视在他的脸上飞奔，从专注于他的头发，双眼，嘴唇，喉咙，到审视他的双肩，他的胸膛和臂膀，再向下流连于他的臀部和大腿，最后又重新回到了他的双眼。

Erik并没有马上回答他，相反的，他等Charles坐下后叫来了服务生。

“你为什么要做这些？”他在她送来一杯冒着蒸汽的茶和一个茶壶后终于开口。

Charles，他早已料到了这个问题，镇静地喝了一小口茶后回答：“这么说吧，我有尽自己所能为父还债的经验。”

他动作精准地将茶杯放回了桌上，小心地不让它与茶碟碰撞发出格格的响声。

“在那些条款中，我对是什么让你在合同里加上了……额，附加条款，感到十分好奇。”他说，“说实话，你可以这么说，我请求你给我一个回答。”

他抬起双眼直直望进了Erik的双眸。Erik没有躲开，而Charles隐约觉得他们看上去一定十分可笑，互相注视着对方，却一句话都不说，一个动作都没有，不知何时才是尽头。

“婚姻是两人之间的平等契约，不是吗？”Erik最终打破了沉默，“这，我想如果我必须……请求你和我结婚以补偿我父亲的所作所为。那样的话我就不会是唯一一个以家族名义被卖身的人了。这样的话我们就都处于不利地位了。”

Charles从鼻腔中尖锐地吸了一口气：“我懂了。”

“我很诧异你竟然签了。”Erik承认道，“我以为你铁定会拒绝的。”

“不。”Charles温柔地回答，他又抿了一口他的茶，“就像我说的，我想我再清楚不过你的处境了。”

沉默再次席卷而来，但令他惊讶的是，这并未令人感到不适。

过了一会儿Charles清了清喉咙，弯下腰拿起了他随身携带来的那个装满书和来自他不同班级和研究项目的资料的包。他拉出了一本皮革包边的日程计划本和笔记本。

“我想要让你来和我见一面的最主要原因是想可以开始讨论起一些更加紧迫的问题。”他把计划本翻到了当日，那页上在他们目前的时隙那块已经潦草地写着 **和Erik的下午茶** ，“第一件事，当然了，我们该怎么告诉其他人？”

“你什么意思？”Erik问。

“我们是告诉他们事实，说这只是暂时的安排，并且告诉他们事情原委，还是就求婚和我们之后的婚礼编个故事？”

“这和别人无关。”

Charles给了他一个愤怒的表情：“人们会问的。他们就是那么好奇。你会怎么跟你的同事，或者朋友们说？你的家人呢？”

“我在工作时不和别人讲话，我没有朋友，也没有家人。”Erik说，“两袖清风。”

“那你的父母呢？”Charles困惑地问。

Erik移开了视线：“死了。死于一场飞机失事，五年前。”

“喔，Erik，我真的，真的很抱歉。”Charles激动地说。他控制着自己想要伸手握住桌子对面那在Erik咖啡杯旁随意放着的手的冲动。

Erik轻轻点了点头表示感谢。

“可，就算你不对其他人说，我也会说啊。”过了半饷Charles再次开口，“而考虑到解释整件事的来龙去脉实在是太费口舌，我建议我们使它越简洁明了越好。我们一起上学，然后分离，最近的事情让我们重新取得了联络，最后我们决定结婚。怎么样？”

“行吧。”Erik向服务员挥了挥手，示意她为自己的咖啡续杯。

“下一个讨论的问题：我们住哪儿？我在城里有一间公寓，在哥大附近，我在那里教书……”他眨了眨眼，从正在记着的笔记中抬起头来，“我突然意识到，我现在几乎完全不了解你了。你做什么，住在哪里。”

“我住在普罗斯佩克特海茨，”Erik说，“我是个结构工程师。”

Charles歪着头听着。“你来这儿多久了？”他问，“这对于我们在西彻斯特的那块令人留恋的好地方而言可是个巨大的飞跃。”

“我一直都清楚我想要住在城市里。”他点头感谢了为他续杯的服务生，“所以毕业后我申请了纽约市立大学，再毕业后我就在现在的安身之地找到了一份工作。”

“这也许更应该成为我的第一个问题。”Charles的手指描绘着茶碟的形状，而他则躲避着Erik的注视，“额，你有什么……我应该知道的浪漫关系吗？”

Erik花了几秒才似乎理解了这个问题：“没有。”

“很好。”Charles点了点头，“很好，我也没。所以……我必须坦白，我对我的公寓很依恋，把我的书搬到其他地方简直就是一场浩劫。我知道这离普罗斯佩克特海茨的确有一段距离，可 – ”

“我不介意搬家。”Erik打断了他，“我对我家没什么特殊情感。”

“啊。”Charles宽慰地说。他的肩上卸下了令人惊讶的重担。如果Erik在接下来的婚姻生活中也这么随和的话，那将会比他担心的好太多了。“那你租房子吗？我可以在你和我待在一起的这一年里付钱给你。”

“我不要你的钱。”Erik严厉地说。好吧，也许一段温和顺利的婚姻果然是想太多了。“我以为那铁板钉钉的婚前协议已经写得很清楚了。我对你财富的一毛一分都不感兴趣。我会把房子转租。”

“当然了，这完全没问题。”

两人之间的气氛又紧绷了起来。

“你教什么？”Erik听起来像是抛出了和解的橄榄枝。

Charles的脸色亮了起来：“遗传学。这真的是一门迷人的学科，Erik。”

“你的确一直很喜欢科学。”Erik咕哝着，喝了一口杯中的咖啡，长长的睫毛呈扇形散开映在脸颊，“我想接下来的一年我会听到很多相关内容了。”

Charles口干舌燥地咽了咽口水。独身主义。没错。

“关于这点，”他说，“我的的确确有两个无法错过的会议。一个在芝加哥，另一个在洛杉矶。我知道我们有只能分开两夜的限制，可我也确定加州的那次会议绝对会花更多的时间。”

Erik点点头，从西装口袋里掏出了手机：“什么时候？”

“九月中旬。”

Erik滑动着他的日历：“我没问题。”

“完美。”Charles觉得事情仿佛又回到正轨了，“还有其它我需要知道的节假安排吗？通常Raven和我会溜出城几天，可今年没成功，所以我没其他的冲突事件了。”

“我也没有。”Erik说。

“那么，”Charles用手腕啪嗒一声果断翻到了本子的下一页，“我想下一件需要讨论的事就是我们婚礼的日期以及细节。普通教堂婚礼还是犹太教会堂婚礼这类的事情。就我而言，我希望事情办得越快越好，如果你也没意见的话。我也同样不清楚你是否介意我邀请一些朋友，如果他们在临时通知情况下有空的话，来参加。”

Erik没有回答，所以Charles抬起了头，然后发现他正用能刺穿灵魂的眼神看着自己。

“干嘛？”Charles问。

“你还记得我是犹太人。”

Charles觉得自己脸上泛起了一阵红晕。

“没错。”他说。

Erik继续专心地盯着他看，眼神在他的脸上游走。

“我还是去法院把它完成吧。”最后他说。

“可以。”Charles说，“我能邀请一些人吗？不会超过五十个，大概。”

“五十？”Erik不可置信地重复了一遍，“不行。太多了，不行。”

“那四十呢？”

“不行。”

“三十呢？”Charles问，他的语调里有了一丝丝恳求。

Erik按压着鼻梁：“三十。好吧，就三十。你自己想好把他们安排在哪里。我只会出现在法院完成我的那部分。剩下的都靠你了。”

“很好。”Charles说，“你觉得下周六，六月十三日怎么样？大约，中午十一点？”

Erik查阅了一下他的日程：“六月十三日，没问题。”

“六月十三日，我们举办婚礼的日子。”Charles在笔记本记了下来。


	5. Chapter 5

迈向婚礼的那一周过得如飞一般。Charles几乎没有时间去仔细思考他即将到来的婚姻，鉴于他正忙于在自己的公寓内为另一个住户准备着，还有他那些工作上的事。哥大的IT部门发生了重大的灾难，Charles的大部分时间都花在了帮助完成那些已经到他手中的项目，而那时所有人都在惊慌失措地安慰着那些泪流满面的他暑假班的新生们，告诉他们丢了的作业不会对他们不利的，只要他们能在延长后的死线前重交一份。

所有这一切使他每天和别人上床的计划搁浅的事务带领他走向了婚礼。他只成功过一次：13日之前的那个周六，他去一间酒吧钓了一个十分愿意的年轻女子，但那之后的每一夜都他都忙着使自己不被繁杂的事情淹没。

所以当日子终于来到六月十二日时，他有些觉得自己已经快炸裂了，特别是当他缓步走向城市职员办公室的时候。他和Erik要在那里申请结婚证。

“你带了确认号码吗？”是Erik在他进门时说的第一句话，“你没带的话我带着了。”

“是的，我带上了，我说过我会的。”Charles紧张地说。这周他们通过简短的电子邮件处理着细枝末节 – Erik想知道Charles是否有咖啡机，以及他是否需要带上他的，诸如此类的事。这使Charles想起了第一次去上大学时和新室友协商时的情景。“我不明白你既然不相信我的话，为什么还要我带来。”

Erik挑了挑眉，但并没有就Charles的小情绪发表看法，他们一起走向了城市职员办公室。

“太棒了”他干巴巴地看着眼前的队伍说，“正是我想象中度过早晨的方式。”

“这，如果你想结婚，恐怕这是无法避免的恶事。”Charles边排队边说，“或者不得不结婚，我想。”

之后等待的时间他们都没有说话，只是盯着自己的手机。有一个瞬间Charles在回完一封邮件后抬头，然后意识到自己和Erik相比起其他队伍中的情侣是显得那么格格不入。排在他们前面的那对年轻男女手放在对方的腰上，女子时不时地把头从男方的肩上移开接受他一个又一个的吻。这使Charles的心一阵刺痛。他之前并未想象过自己的大喜之日，但如果他这样做过的话，画面一定会与那更相似，而不是像现在这样站着，与他未来的配偶相隔一步之遥。

他们提供了在线申请的确认号码，付了钱，提供了身份证明，阅读并且在结婚证书上签了字，这期间两人之间的寒意从未消失。

“给你。”Charles在他们离开时把结婚证交给了Erik，“似乎你管着这些会感觉更方便些。明天我们十一点见。”

Erik一声不响地接过了它，然后目送Charles离开。

Charles瞟了一眼手表，走向最近的地铁站。现在才上午十点，他们在婚礼开始前有足够的24小时等候流程处理时间。在Raven今晚的单身派对之前，他还能完整地工作一天。

这天剩下的时间他迷迷糊糊地就度过了，而他自己都不知道什么时候，他就已经和Raven手挽手地走向了她选择的那个能最好地把他送入婚姻生活的酒吧，那里还有一群他们共同的朋友。

他们被嘈杂的欢迎声迎进门，Charles觉得自己的精神立马上来了。

“这就对了。”Raven近距离看着他说，“这才是一个即将结婚的男人该有的笑容。”

“别毁了它。”他调笑这说。然后他松开了她，接过了Alex推给他的那杯冒出一层白沫的啤酒，还有一个紧紧的单手拥抱。

“小Charles终于长大然后安定下来了。”Alex夸张地吸了吸鼻子，“我还以为这永远不会发生呢。欢迎走进婚姻生活，小囚犯。”

“你再这么说会把他吓跑的。”他的丈夫，Darwin，轻松的笑着开口。他也给了Charles一个拥抱，还拍了拍他的背：“没有那么糟，我保证。有人能帮你偶尔倒倒垃圾，比如。”

“哇哦，现在就给我报名。”Sean用锁喉的手势把Charles拉了过去，这令他的啤酒都翻在了手腕上，“有这种待遇，我想我今晚就要开始寻找Cassidy太太了。恭喜了，兄弟。”说完他漫不经心地走到了一位斜靠在酒吧墙上的女子身旁开始搭讪。

Charles开心地笑着，然后他喝了一大口手中的啤酒，向房间深处其他的祝福者移动。很快派对气氛就蓬勃高涨，Charles已经记不清上一次他这么开心是多久以前了。来往的人们与他一杯杯举杯同饮，结过婚的追忆着自己的婚礼，或是他们与Charles的过往以及他们多为他激动。

几个钟头过去了，人们陆续离开。不久后就只剩下了Charles，Raven和一些喝醉了还尽力在打桌球的人。

“哦，不。”Charles环视着空荡荡的酒吧对Raven说。他移动得太快，差点从椅子上摔下来。他双手撑着吧台边缘稳住了自己，“大家都走了。我正在失去一年内和别人来一发的最后机会。”他先前靠了靠，使自己的胸膛和手肘都在吧台上，然后他对一位来为自己与朋友那拿酒的金发女郎露出了一个最有魅力的笑：“嗨，亲爱的。你知不知道一个小小的遗传密码就能决定发色，同时还不会影响到其他方面的色素沉着吗？而它被发现的方式也十分迷人 – ”

“你是想追求我，还是想让我无聊至死，然后你能得到更快的吧台服务？”那个女子被逗笑了，“如果是前者，你可能需要再下点功夫了。”

在他开口回答之前，他的同事，Nathan Summers，和他的妻子一起向他走来。“Charles，很抱歉打断你，但我们要走了。”他拍了下他的肩，差点把Charles的脸拍进吧台，“再次恭喜你步入婚姻殿堂，伙计。”

“拜拜！”Charles愉快地挥着手回答。他回过头来面向那个金发女子，后者正厌恶地看着他。

“你真的想在单身派对上钓妹子？”她问，“恶心。”

“你不懂。”他开口，可在他能继续解释之前她就离开了。

他凄凉地对着自己空空如也的杯子叹了口气。

“你看看你，Charles。”Raven自己也叹了口气。她示意了酒保一下：“一罐水，谢谢。我们需要把你清理清理。你不想在婚礼当天一副宿醉样吧，嗯？”

“也许这是个糟糕的主意。”他说。现在他很难集中在一个具体到物件上了，所有东西看上去都是重影的。

“每个人在结婚前都会恐慌。”Raven给他倒了一杯水，砸在了他面前的桌上。

Charles把头埋进了自己的双臂。

“他讨厌我。”他模糊不清地说，“我将要和一个讨厌我的人一起生活一年。”

“喝你的水，Charles。”Raven说，“并且你错了。 _没有人_ 讨厌你。这令人恶心，说真的。但给Erik几天时间，他也会爱上你的。”

“你真这样想？”Charles抬起头来抱有希望地问。

“当然。”

Charles受到鼓励地喝完了水。意识到他自己有多渴之后，他向Raven打了个手势，要求再来一杯。

“给你，老兄。”酒保从吧台甩了两片阿司匹林给他，“祝贺你碰上订婚这种傻逼事。”

Charles给了他一个伤感的笑容：“谢谢！我以前没结过婚。”

他就着阿司匹林喝完了第三杯水，然后向Raven宣布他可以走了。回家的路上她一直用手搂着他的肩，并在他决定以唱 _Rule Britannia_ 来显示今天的特别时不断地躲开。好多次他忘词时，都会自己编歌词唱下去，这已经是第三遍了。

“去吧，未来的新娘。”她发牢骚似地把他丢进了他的床，“睡个好觉。”

“我不是新娘。”他在枕头里说。她脱掉了他的鞋然后关上了灯。一片漆黑，而他马上意识到自己有多疲惫，最后陷入了深深的睡眠。


	6. Chapter 6

Erik在10:45精确准时地到达了城市职员办公室，并在台阶最上方等着Charles。今日气候难得的适宜。气温在21°左右，湛蓝的天空点缀着别致生动的云彩，偶尔有微风拂过。正是那种新娘们求之不得的，渴望在婚礼当日遇到的天气。

他才到了不过五分钟，一辆豪华轿车就在他面前的台阶下停了下来。后车门被打开，Charles穿着一件单排扣的西装从车里钻了出来。Erik觉得自己的呼吸在一瞬间被抽空了。Charles整理了袖子，拉直了西装下摆，然后绕道轿车后向Raven伸出了手臂，后者以一身定制合体的亮蓝色无肩带礼服闪亮登场。

Erik看着他们走上台阶，嘴巴微张。Charles的脸色有些苍白，但他正笑着。

“我们决定要恰当得体地完成这件事。”他这样问候道，“Erik，你记得吧，我的妹妹，Raven。”

“我反正记得 _你_ 。”她说，“你在毕业班的时候，差不多有，两周没有穿内裤。”

Charles用他剩下的那只手遮住了自己的双眼。

“Raven。”他低吼道。

“那是特殊时期。”Erik觉得自己的后颈烧了起来。

“随便吧。反正这是我高中生活中最美好的回忆之一。”

“你羞辱够我们了吧？”Charles松开了她的手臂，然后将她的手紧紧地握在自己的双手中。他们严肃地看着彼此，通过双眼不言而喻地交流着。然后Charles放下了她的手，转向Erik。

“我们走吧？”他问道。他犹豫了一瞬间，然后伸出了他的手。

Erik看着它，然后握住了它。他的手温暖且坚实，手指上的老茧是他习惯于握笔以及写字的提示。那感觉很好，将它握在手心，然后感受它与自己的手十指紧扣。

他们一路走过大厅，来到了指示中的办公室。Erik的套装在穿着正式的Charles身旁显得有些格格不入。他几乎连边都沾不上。他正仔细考虑着就穿着卡其裤和polo杉的时候，一幅惊人清晰的，他的母亲用失望的眼神看着他所有穿着这套衣服拍的婚礼照片的画面展现在了他的眼前，这使他立马回到了衣柜，拿出了一套整洁的灰色西装和一条翠绿色的领带。

他们又排到了队伍中，Raven站到了身旁Erik，双手抱胸。

“所以，你是个工程师？”她问，“你以为就凭你那点薪水能养得起我哥？”

Erik眼神锋利地撇了她一眼，而后在看到她嘴角得意的笑时终于放松了些。

“我会尽力的。”他说，“你最近都在做些什么，Raven？”

“杂七杂八的事。”她说，“供雇用的艺术家。平面设计，主要做这个。”

他们付了费，拿到了号码，然后转移到另一条队伍中去。Erik注意到他们三个每次一排到移动缓慢的队伍后，都会吸引许多人回头观望。有些人甚至还吹了口哨，但不清楚对象是谁。

Raven一直说个没完，向Erik讲述着自己高中后的生活，偶尔停下来把他们俩拉来，用握在掌心的手机自拍几张。一个排在他们后面，穿着白色婚纱，似乎停不下笑容的女子提议为他们拍几张合照。

“Erik，能帮我和Charles拍一张吗？”Raven问道，然后在他能回答之前就把手机塞进了他手里。

他们的姿势就是互相熟知的，这些年来一起拍过数不胜数这样的照片亲人那般。

“然后我们来给两位新郎拍几张。”Raven从Charles的臂弯中溜了出来。她把她的手机拿了回来，然后把Erik推向了Charles。片刻后，他的手滑到了Charles的腰上，然后摆正了身子使自己面向她。他感觉到Charles的手臂来到了他的身体中央，手停在了他的臀部，把他们又拉近了一些。

“再来几张，”Raven的手指啪嗒啪嗒地按着手机，“快点，这可是你的婚礼。”

他并不确定自己为何要这样做，可Erik抬起了手臂勾在了Charles的肩头。他们之间最后的那一丁点距离也随之消失，他们屁股到肩膀都贴在一起。他注意到Charles的体重正合适能使他们这么互相倚靠着，Erik能牢牢地把他圈在怀中。

他低下头看着Charles，后者头抬起了一个角度凝视着他作为回应。他的鼻子上有些雀斑，而他的双眼是Erik从未遇见过的蓝，无论是在高中前还是那以后。

“这张超棒。”Raven放下了手机，滑动屏幕查看之前的照片。她顿了顿，脸上浮现出了一个复杂的表情：“嗯。。。”

Erik放下了他的手臂，向前跟上了他们因为拍照片而空出的队伍空档。前面只有一对情侣了。惊讶的是，他觉得自己手心有些出汗。他从西装外套内口袋中拿出了结婚证书，还有他的身份证。它们被放在心脏上方的口袋里，还带着他身上温暖的体温，这稍纵即逝的浪漫想法连他自己都没想到会浮现。一定是房间里整体气氛的原因，因为他们身旁所有沐浴在爱情中恋人们的喜悦。他们身后的新娘现在当众哭了起来，可脸上还是带着那个大大的笑容。

轮到他们了。他深呼吸着，Charles上前一步来到他身旁伸手抚上了他的后腰。

“稳住，大兵。”他用低沉的士兵腔说道，“你准备好上战场了吗？”

Erik看着他点了点头。

他们神同步地走上前去，脚步完美配合。他们在共同签署证明书之前还等待了一小会儿，可很快Erik就发现自己已经面向Charles并且伸出了双手紧握住他的，这样他们之间就像构筑起了桥梁那样。治安法官开始了那照本宣科的仪式，而Erik在此期间一直仔细观察着那双手。手指比他的要更宽些，看上去很有能力。Charles轻轻地捏了一下他的手，Erik在他的提示下对上了他的双眸。

“我愿意。”他说。

治安法官继续说了下去，可Erik发现自己很难集中听进他说的一字一句。

“我愿意。”Charles说。

然后是更多的话。

“不。”Charles说，“没有誓约。”

治安法官还在继续。

他期待地看着Erik。

戒指。他的右手松开了Charles的左手，伸进裤子口袋里找到了它们。他完全没管盒子那档事。这是他能找到的最像结婚对戒的戒指了。他是在某天午餐时收到Charles发给他的指圈尺寸后买的。

他突然地，强烈地，希望他在这瞬间之前有让Charles试戴一下以确认是否合手。他昨天应该带上的，这也花不了多久。

在分辨出它们之后，他把自己的那枚戒指递给了Charles，然后将Charles的那枚紧握在右手手心。Charles小心翼翼地将Erik的戒指滑进了他的手指，然后缓缓推到指根，这枚戒指将会在那里度过接下来的一年，或者不到一年，而此时Charles的那枚仿佛嵌入了Erik的手掌。

Charles展开了他的左手，现在他躺在Erik的手掌上，手指分开。Erik的指尖温柔地地抚过Charles的无名指，然后调整了一下他的手，使戒指能更好地被戴上。它安稳地停在了他的指根，不松也不紧。他轻轻地松了一口气。

他抬起头，发现Charles正对他温暖地笑着。

治安法官重新开了口，而这次Erik捕捉到了“亲吻”这个词。他的心跳漏了一拍。

Charles向前走了一步，踏进了Erik的地盘，现在他们的胸膛几乎贴在了一起，然后他将手贴上了Erik的下巴。他倾身向前，同时将Erik的脑袋向下拉了一些，使他们的双唇能碰上。他的嘴唇温暖湿润，在Erik的唇上轻柔地停留了一段时间。他们分开时发出了柔和的声音。Erik终于呼出了气。

等待着的情侣们中爆发出了掌声，Erik感觉自己终于醒了过来。他眨了眨眼，第一次完整地环视整个房间。Raven正举着手机对准他们。

Charles的手还在他手中，他握紧了它，然后带着他离开了房间，走过了一对又一对排队的情侣，最后回到了大门口。他能清晰地感受到Charles的戒指刷过他的皮肤。

门外迎接他们的是刺眼的阳光以及一声令人惊愕的噪音。Erik的双眼花了一些时间去适应亮光，而适应了之后，他有些小惊讶地看到又一帮子人在楼梯底部边欢呼边向他们招手。

Charles大笑着也向他们挥手。然后他转向Erik，咬着唇，看上去很有悔悟之心。

“我要坦白。”他说。

Erik迷惑地盯着他。

“我知道你说我可以邀请三十个人，可我请了三十三个。我真的不知道有谁我可以不请。”他语气抱歉地说，“我只是想从一开始就对你诚实。他们说这是良好婚姻的关键。”

Erik还是盯着他：“这不是一场真正的婚姻，Charles。”

Charles的表情黯淡了下来：“当然了。可对于一起生活来说一年是一段很长的时间。我希望我们能有个好的开头，可以说。”

“Charles！”Raven边下楼梯边吼到，“快点！”

他低头看着那群人，笑容又重新回到了他的脸上。Erik在他身后跟着他下了台阶，他们的双手仍旧牵着。Charles终于松开了手去接受一个健壮的男人给他的熊抱，那拥抱几乎要把他压弯了。Erik拖着脚步后退了一些，其他人都一拥而上送上了他们的祝福，直到他在拥挤的人潮寸步难行。

他后退到一边，差点撞到另一个在边缘游荡的男人。

“你一定是Erik Lehnsherr。”他说着伸出了一只手，“Jason Stryker。我一直很好奇那个最终驯服Charles Xavier的男人是什么样子。”

他的笑里带着污秽，这令Erik立刻十分反感。

“我很惊讶Charles邀请了他的前任来参加他的婚礼。”他冷漠地说，只是与他握了一下手就松开了，“他一定是觉得你知道你自己都不够格被当作是个威胁。”

Jason的笑变得有些僵硬：“我们只是约过几次。我应该想到他向你解释过了。”

“事实上，他根本就没提到过你。”Erik说，“不好意思。”

他走到了人群的另一头，Raven刚在那儿结束了她与一位迷人的黑人女子的交谈，后者转身开出了一条路走向Charles，他仍在人群中央。

“我想就在刚才我树立了一个新敌人。”他轻声说，向正充满敌意地看着他的Jason扬了扬头。

Raven拉下了一张令人印象深刻的，强烈厌恶的脸。

“呸，Jason Stryker。我叫他Charles的低逼格跟屁虫。他们只来过一炮，而且那时候Charles状态真的很不好。傻逼。真不敢相信他会在这出现。”

“我不理解Charles为什么请他来了。”Erik说。

“他没有。”Raven言辞激烈地反驳，“操蛋的婚礼上的不速之客。他总是对Charles过于迷恋。这很可怕。可能这次他想他最终还是得不到Charles，决定放弃了吧。”

一声穿破耳膜的尖锐口哨声穿透了空气，使一些人惊呼起来，然后大家都陷入了沉默。大多数人都后退了些，这使得Erik终于能再次看见Charles，他站在那儿手捂着耳朵，脸上咧着大大的笑容。Sean Cassidy站在他身旁，手指仍然威胁性地放在嘴里，警告大家不要再说话。

“谢谢你，Sean！”Charles叫了停，然后放下了他的双手，“现在，各位，我建议在我们被列为一群不守规矩的人之前，我们移动到派对地点去吧。”人群中爆发出了阵阵笑声。“大家请跟随Sean去Jupiter Bistro，早中饭与无限畅饮的含羞草（一种鸡尾酒）都算在我账上。”

人群中爆发出了一阵欢呼，大家开始慢慢散开到人行道上，最终三三两两地结对聊着天，快步跟在Sean身后。Sean一边领着路，一边用口哨吹着婚礼进行曲。

Charles的手搭在一个Erik不认识的年轻亚洲女子肩上走开了，他低着头，正在与对方讲话。

“适合婚礼的好天气啊。”他身旁响起了一个带着俄罗斯口音的声音。

Erik怒目盯着Azazel：“你来这儿干嘛？”

“我承认，我觉得自己有点像你们俩的红娘，所以我来这看看我努力的成果。”他坦然地说，“谢谢你提交给我有着婚礼所有细节的文件。”

“这谁？”Raven怀疑地问。

“联系我整件事的那个律师。”

“很好，所以总的来说这都怪你。”Raven说，“你没有被邀请来派对，你应该知道吧。”

“那，我总能和你们一起走到门口吧。”Azazel欣赏地看着她，“这是个自由的国度，用你们的话来说。”

“请自便。”Raven危险地笑了笑，“对于你发来的那份操蛋的合同，我可是有好多东西想和你讨论讨论呢。”

他们也动身离开了，留下Erik一人与一些掉队的人，Alex Summers和一个Erik不认识的黑人。

“Erik，恭喜你，老兄。”Alex说着和他结实地握了握手，“我知道我们在学校的时候从未一起玩耍，可我真的很高兴你和Charles能成。在我们还上学的时候，我就一直觉得你们之间会发生什么，可我想有时候这种事需要时间，不是吗？哦对啦，这是我丈夫，Darwin。”

“很高兴见到你。”Darwin伸出他空闲的那只手与Erik相握，他的另一只手正紧紧地环在Alex的腰上，“Charles是个很好的人。你是个幸运的男人。”

“上帝啊，再这样说下去我要吃醋了。”Alex说，虽然他听上去丝毫不担心。Darwin笑着用另一只手也环住了她，给了他一个戏谑的拥抱。

他们三个跟在大部队后头漫无目的走着，Alex和Darwin聊着他们最近一次在城市这块的日常，并向一旁沉默的Erik推荐了几家餐厅，在升高的温度下，他的西装里已经开始出汗了。

当他们到达Jupiter Bistro的时候，他们被领到了后方的一块小地方，很明显那儿被Charles租出去了。服务员端着放在托盘上的食物走来走去，而且现在差不多每人手上都已经有一杯含羞草了。Alex和Darwin各自在靠墙的桌子上拿了一杯，然后融入了身旁的人堆里。

发现Charles在房间的另一头，Erik有些困难地穿过人潮来到了他的身边，几乎和Jason Stryker同一时间到达。

Erik 知道Jason并没有被邀请，所以他在Charles的脸上看到了一瞬间的惊讶，然后那被完美隐藏。

“Jason，你最近怎么样？”他问。他在Erik站定在他身边时抬头看了一眼，然后给他了一个微笑，“Erik，让我来给你介 – ”

“我们见过。”Jason说，他手里拿着两杯含羞草，递给了Charles一杯，“喝点什么吗？”

“啊，我今天只喝水。”Charles抱歉地摇着头开口，“我们今天整个下午都有安排。”

Jason的脸上浮现出了丑陋的嘴脸。

“婚姻生活现在就把你变得无趣了吗？”他假装快活地问，“那一定创记录了。”

“你为什么还不滚呢？”Erik呛了回去。

“Erik！”Charles震惊地叫道。

Erik和Jason在这气氛紧张的时刻互相瞪视，直到Jason最终放弃，他后退了一步朝门口走去。他把那两杯酒丢在了路过服务生的托盘上，其中一杯倒了下来，毁掉了迷你乳蛋饼。

Charles和Erik看着他离开。在一段意味深长的沉默之后，Charles张开嘴巴想要说些什么，可被向他们走来的红发女子打断了。

“Charles，我不知道该如何表达我的兴奋之情。”她在他们坚实而冗长的拥抱中这样说。她一只手上拎着一份礼物，在他们分开时递给了他，“我给你带了点东西。”

“Jean，我说了不要准备结婚礼物。”Charles抗议着，可还是挂着感动的神情收下了礼物。

“我知道，可我看到它的时候我就控制不住我自己，并且我想‘反正你一生只会结一次婚’，我就当机立断买了下来。”

如果Erik没有仔细观察，他可能就会错过Charles嘴角掉落了一瞬间的笑。

“你真是慷慨这词的灵魂体现，我亲爱的。”他说。他两下就撕开了包装，这令Erik惊讶。如果他有想过的话，那Charles一定会被想成那种想尽办法不撕坏包装纸打开礼物的类型，他会小心翼翼地撕掉胶带，打开包装纸。他发现自己被这野蛮的动作意外地击中了，这与他其它被培养的人格真是大相径庭。

Charles盯着手中的书说不出一句话。

“这是 – ”

“初版。”她愉悦地双手托着腮，脸上带着一个大大的微笑看着他，“我想了想我们在Tea Magic谈的所有东西，所以我在斯特兰德大街上看到的时候，我知道我一定要帮你买下它。你一直是我最好的导师。这只是我表现我有多珍惜你的一个小小的方式而已。”

Charles看上去被深深打动了。

“噢，Jean。”是他说的所有了，他又给了她一个深情的拥抱。

“我来拿着吧。”Erik轻声嘀咕道，他轻轻地撬开了Charles的手，拿走了那团皱在一起的包装纸。他似乎毫无意识地就松开了手，然后继续充满敬畏地看着书皮。

Erik悄悄溜走去丢了垃圾，给了他们一些私人时间。

剩下的时间过得比Erik想象中快得多，虽然他仅仅是站在Charles身边，看着他和朋友们互动，大多数人Erik都不认识，他会偶尔插两句，如果被问到的话，可大多数时间他都是在观察。

十二点五十分的时候，Charles拿起了一个空杯，用刀敲了敲杯壁，以此吸引大家的注意力。

“接吻！接吻！接吻！接吻！”不知道是谁起的头，很快大家都喊了起来，最后Charles笑着坚决地摇了摇头。

“不，不。”他说，“恐怕我们要快点走了。豪华轿车会在几分钟后来接我们，今天下午我们还有很多事要做。”

“噢，我 _敢说_ 你们肯定有！”人群后方有人吼道。嘘声和口哨声充满了整个房间，Charles再次摇了摇头，有些红了脸。

“你们都太坏了。”他对着下方此起彼伏的笑声说，“无论如何，房间预定到两点，所以请各位留下，尽情享受美食和美酒。谢谢你们在临时通知的情况下来到现场，这对我来说很重要。”

几个人在他以“演讲结束，再次感谢大家。”结束后发出了 _awww_ _的叹息。_

他在一片掌声与欢呼声中放下了杯子与刀，然后他半转身面朝Erik，伸出了一只手。

“走吧，亲爱的。”他说，这令他收到了更多意味深长的 _awww_ 。他领着Erik穿过人群，大家都拍拍Erik的背，会意地向他眨眨眼，挑挑眉，或是朝他竖个大拇指。

很快他又站在了太阳下，看着那辆加长豪华轿车在他们面前停下。

“一辆豪华轿车，Charles？”他干巴巴地问。

“如果你决定要做一件事，就要做好。”Charles说。他打开了车后座的门，伸手示意Erik先上车。

他在Erik身后爬了进来然后叫道：“开回家，Dominic。我们要换身衣服。”

“没问题，Xavier先生。”司机答道，然后他摇上了他们之间的有色窗。当Erik意识到他是想要给他们留些私人空间时，他觉得此时此刻他正在与自己脸红的本能做抗争。

“谢谢你忍受那一切。”Charles拉下了他的领结，使它的两根带子晃荡在脖子周围，“我已经尽量使话题避开你了。”

“没事。”Erik说，他再一次因为自己的真心而惊讶。然后他说：“我不知道Alex和Sean住在这里。”

“哦，许多我们的同学都在这里找到了自己的路。”Charles说，“你有与学校的任何人保持联系吗？”

“并没有。”Erik松开了他自己的领导，凝视着窗外缓慢移动的车流，“当你是学校里唯一一个犹太孩子时，你很难与任何人亲近。大多数时间都被我用来把写着‘死犹太人’的贴纸和其它纸张从柜子里丢出去，听着伤人的关于犹太人的笑话，盖掉被涂在我课本上的纳粹十字标记，或者是尽力摆脱那些想要在停车场找我麻烦的人。”

他的眼神又回到了Charles身上，后者脸色苍白，受到打击地坐在他对面。

“Erik，”他受到惊吓且不知所措地说，“我真的很抱歉。我完全不知道你身上发生了这些事。”

Erik仔细观察着他。

“不用。”他温柔地回答，“你活在一个不同的世界里。”

“如果我知道 – ”Charles开口。

“可你不知道，并且这现在也不重要了。”Erik打断了他。

“这很重要。”Charles坚持地说，“你不应该承受那些，我应该帮助你的。”

这是个嗜好，只要Charles同意，Erik就会放任自己的眼神游走在Charles漂亮的脸蛋上很久很久，这次Charles坚定地看了回去。

“你居住的地方真是个有趣的王国，Charles。”他终于开口，“就像你是从另一个星球来的一样。”

剩下的路途在沉默中过去，他们只是看着彼此，直到他们到达Charles的 – 现在是他和Erik – 公寓。


	7. Chapter 7

“非常感谢你的服务，Dominic,”Charles说着塞给了他一份慷慨的小费，“一如既往地完美无瑕。”

“谢谢你，Xavier先生。”司机点了点头，“还有，向你和你的新婚丈夫表示衷心的祝贺。”

被这样称呼是那样不现实，Erik在跟着Charles走过一扇十字形旋转门进入到他奢华的公寓楼里时一直沉思自语着。他在Charles把他介绍给那位大堂里目光敏锐的门童时又听到了那个称呼，他解释着自己的新状态，以及对能看到Erik以后经常出入的期望。

“我会放话下去说他来了，Charles。”他说，“欢迎回家，先生。”

“这里有个你24小时都可以进入的健身中心。”Charles在他们上电梯时说道，他按下了十楼的按钮，“屋顶上还放置着可以欣赏像今天这样的好天气的桌椅。我可以带你去逛一圈，如果你想的话。”

“我过会儿会自己去逛逛的。”Erik说。

Charles同意地点了点头：“你不用对这里所有的工作人员都感到不便。大堂24小时有人。哦，我还给你配了把钥匙。”

电梯稳当地停了下来，发出悦耳的砰声后门开了，明亮的门厅被展现在眼前，地上则是铺着深绿与金色的地毯。

Charles的公寓十分现代化，有着硬木地板与白色墙壁，看上去像是精心装修过。这与Erik 那小小的一房公寓相比简直就是天差地别，他之前还一直觉得那间公寓有点奢侈，现在，特别是那技术顶尖的厨房立刻吸引了Erik的视线。

Charles注意到了这点，并开始指向不同的区域：“厨房在这里，储藏室在那里，客厅和餐厅，很明显，书房在那扇门后。”他手指着左边一扇关上的门说，然后他沿着门厅往里走，“浴室从这一直到底，日用品在这儿。”最后他在走廊末尾那扇门前停了下来然后开了门：“然后这里是卧室。”

他进了房间，Erik紧随其后，当然是在他从一个富丽堂皇的餐具柜中第一层左边抽屉里回过神来之后。

“我为你理出了这一边。”他说，“还有一半的衣橱，当然。”他把衣柜里唯一的一些衣服拿了出来递给Erik：“这就是我跟你提过的那些衣服。如果你现在想换的话，我就去外面看看，确认一下搬家卡车的到达时间。”

“谢谢。”Erik说着接过了衣服。他们都一致同意在Charles家换衣服是明智的选择，特别是在Erik家被侵占之前。

在脱外套时Erik仔细观察了一下这间他在不久的将来就要睡下的卧室。房间能看到美丽的景色，也有着和公寓里其他地方一样的白色墙壁。豪华大床上有着一块精致的纯铁锻造的床头板和一个看起来就价格不菲的海军蓝色床罩。他很好奇Charles会睡在床的哪一侧。他分辨不出来：所有的一切都极其干净整洁，并且床的两侧都有床头柜。

他在角落里发现了一个篮子，然后把他的衬衫丢了进去。他注意到篮子并不是空的，里面还有一条黑色内裤。他们现在做的这一切的亲密感再一次击中了他。

他在衣橱空的那边挂上了自己的领带，西装裤和外套，然后穿上了那些Charles口中那些因为太大而永远不会穿上身的衣服。

Charles在客厅中间一个小而结实的餐桌旁皱着眉看着手机屏幕。他还穿着那套燕尾服，Erik则突然很想知道他衣服下是不是穿着黑色内裤。这想法和随之而来的脑内画面给他带去了一阵令人战栗的欲望。

“一切都按计划进行着。”Charles抬起头说，“我去换身衣服，这期间你想的话可以到处看看。”

Erik这样做了。在卧室门关上的同时他先视察了厨房。果然如同Charles在邮件中告诉过他的一样，这里几乎没什么装备。 _我从来不下厨，因为我怕把厨房烧个底朝天，_ 如果Erik没记错原话的话。Erik已经把自己厨房里的所有东西都打包了，并且他很高兴这里有足够的空间放置。

然后他去看了客厅里堆满了书的书架，然后是办公区，那占了四面墙中的三面。Charles的手提电脑关机放在外面，一大堆与工作相关的文件，笔记本，还有些其它的东西摊得到处都是。桌子上还有两个马克杯，底部放着干了的茶叶。Erik有一股强烈的冲动想要把他们拿起来放到水池里去洗干净，可想了想他又觉得这太过贤妻了，所以最终它们就被丢在了那里。

Charles穿着一条运动短裤和一件印着一家教科书供应商名字的旧T恤重新进入了他的视野。

“趁我还记得。”他走到茶几旁捞起了什么，“房门钥匙。”

Erik接过了钥匙点头致谢，然后把他串进了自己的钥匙串，同时Charles打开了大衣橱，拿出了两双旧鞋子。

Charles的电话在他们走出到达大堂的电梯时响了起来。

“一定是搬家公司打来的。”他说，“啊没错，我想我看到他了。”

门外有个抽雪茄的男人站在一辆双停了的搬家卡车旁看着他们走来。

“你是Charles？”他问。得到他的肯定后，他猛地打开了右车门，“Logan。上车，我们要出发了。”

他大步走向驾驶座，身后留下了一道雪茄烟。Erik跟在Charles身后爬了进去，后者跨坐在座位中央换挡的地方。卡车在Logan爬上来并带上车门时摇晃了一下。

“系好安全带。”他说。他用粗糙的手握住了档杆，这突然与他腹股沟的接近使Charles吓了一大跳。

说Logan是个好斗的司机已经算是客气的了。他似乎能在变道超车里找到无限乐趣，在他们愤怒地按喇叭时他还会叼着雪茄对他们笑笑。坐在这样的车子和那开着窗也消散不了的雪茄烟中，Charles在他们终于到达Erik家时看上去都快要吐了。

“先搬这些。”Erik在他们进门后撑开了门，指着那些被精确打包整理好排成一排的箱子说，“最重和最耐压的箱子都在最靠近门的地方，被堆在最下面。轻一点的和需要轻拿轻放的都在再后面一些，靠墙上方的那些。”

“干得漂亮。”Logan欣赏地说。他拿起了离他最近的一个箱子，看上去毫不费力，虽然他的肱二头肌露出白色背心的部分凸了出来。Erik感觉他注意到Charles给了它们一个眷恋的眼神，心里闪过一丝不爽。

没关系的，他在回自己卧室收拾剩下的那些没有打包的衣服和必需品并把它们放进行李箱时这样想。Charles可以在回去的路上和Logan打一炮，这样Erik在他们到达时就自由了。然后他们只要再回过头来，把他花了上周一周时间打包的所有东西再拆开来。

他猛地拉上了行李箱拉链，把它拖到了那堆行李箱的后面。他拿起了一个门边的箱子，然后开始了他箱子搬运装车的无限循环。

除了指示之外他们没说其它任何话，不久之后Logan就在检查卡车后箱了，而Charles和Erik也重新坐上了车。

“额，”Charles在Logan拿起他储藏在驾驶座旁的雪茄时小心地说，“或许你能等到我们结束这趟搬运之后再点燃？”

Logan盯着他看了一会儿，然后笑着把烟叼在嘴角。

“没问题，娃娃脸。”他转了转钥匙启动车子。他加大油门驶入车流，与后面的货车形成了鲜明的对比。

然后他们又回到了Charles的住所，相同的事情仿佛倒放了一遍：把箱子搬进去，放下来，转身去拿另一个。最后Charles慷慨地给了Logan许多小费，感谢他的帮助，而Erik则开始在厨房里翻箱倒柜。

“你在找什么？”Charles边关门上锁边叫道。

“剪刀。”Erik说着打开了另一个空抽屉，这个抽屉里除了几条错位扭曲的领带别无其他，“你除了微波炉还用厨房里的其他东西吗？”

“这，基于我的盘子都住在这里，所以是的。”Charles善意地说，“等一小下。剪刀在我的书房里。”

过一会儿他手里拿着一把剪刀和一把美工刀回来了。

“我们怎么处理这些，先搬重箱子先生？”他用可以称得上是轻浮的语气问道，伸手递过了剪刀。

“先从厨房用品开始。”Erik说着看了一眼那堆箱子，寻找着下手点，“那会整理掉相当一部分的重箱子。”

于是他们开始拆箱子。Charles负责递东西，而Erik负责找到他们最佳的收纳放置方式。很快Erik就站在厨房中间，手托着屁股，为所有一切都井然有序并且最大程度地利用空间感到由衷地满意。

“干嘛？”他发现Charles挂着即将憋不住的笑看着他。

“我觉得你选工程师这个行业真的太适合了。”是Charles的回答。他走到了下一个箱子那里，转过头看箱子上写的字，“接下来干嘛？”

“接着打开那些写了‘杂物’的。”Erik说，“我去理衣服。”

不知不觉一个半小时就过去了，期间Erik回过头来布置了一下客厅，然后再回了卧室。在某一刻Charles停下去放了音乐。

“Erik，你想把你的相册放哪里？”Charles就着Sam Smith的歌从客厅叫道。

“你书架上还有空位吗？”他喊了回去。

“这，的确还没塞满。”Charles出现在了卧室门口，“并且我猜你想把这些放在卧室里？”

他递给了Erik两个相框。照片中一张是他父母二十周年结婚纪念日的合照，还有一张是他们一家三口在大学毕业典礼时的合影。

“嗯。”Erik接过了相框，看着那张周年纪念照片里他父母注视彼此的模样，“说到这个，床的哪边……？”

“哦，我习惯睡这边。”Charles拍了拍床的右侧，就是离房门远的那一侧，“我是说，如果那……”

“那很好。”喜欢睡在靠近门口那侧的Erik说。他把照片放在了突然变成了“他的”那一边的床头柜上。他的手指拂过抽屉的球形把手：“我能打开吗？”

“当然。”Charles说，“里面没什么……这没……”他的脸上浮现出了淡淡的红晕：“我喜欢在床上看书，所以我想有地方可以放我的书和笔记。喏，我来搬走。”

抽屉里的确放着两本豪华的笔记本，一本精装的科学书，还有一些折起来的或是皱皱巴巴的纸。Charles把他们塞到了自己那一侧，然后走开给Erik空出可以继续在浴室整理自己的空间。

他们把箱子拆开压扁，Charles把它们拖了出去，而Erik则在整理他最后的那些东西。已近傍晚，他们都有些疲惫且浑身是汗。

“我想这是最后一批了。”Charles从他的最后一趟丢垃圾之旅之中回来后说道，他背对着Erik，重新锁着房门。

Erik看着他的轮廓，他宽阔的肩膀，还有他快到嘴边的心跳。

他跟了上去，在Charles转身时用双手抵在了他的两侧，Charles被他困在了自己和门之间。

Erik逼近他，将鼻子置于Charles耳下深吸了一口气。他的气味令人陶醉，并不是难闻的汗臭味，而是带着一些麝香味道的干净的汗湿，还有一些残留着的早上喷过的古龙水味，再加上一种特别的香气，令Erik垂涎。Erik转过头和他抵在一起，他的眉毛埋在Charles的头发里，而他张开嘴靠在他的下巴上，伸出舌头品尝着他的肌肤。Charles惊呼了一声，胸膛在Erik身下起伏。

Erik推得更近了些，把Charles抵在门背上，使他们从肩膀到脚都贴在一起。他的双臂完全靠在门背上，拳头在Charles的耳旁握紧。

只要他过完了这几夜，他就可以越快重获自由。如果他能诱惑Charles提前解除婚姻关系，这对他们彼此都好；他们能回到自己原来的生活圈，把这件事抛之脑后。

事情的结局是在这发生的过程中他毫无疑问能沉浸其中。鉴于他高中时的幻想里80%都有Charles Xavier出演，终于能得到他的确是件令人愉快的事。

他沿着Charles下颔的轮廓向上舔舐着，慢慢移动到他的耳朵，然后含进了他的耳垂，有力地吮吸着，同时轻轻地将他的屁股向前研磨。

Charles转开了他的头。

“停下。”他说。

Erik将一只手放在他的脖子上抚弄着，低下头看着他臀间的曲线。

“Erik， _停下_ 。”Charles严厉地说。

Erik怔住了，他收回了他的头，低下头看着Charles。他的眼神中有着微弱却赤裸裸的害怕惶恐。

他立刻放下了他的手向后退了一些，心灰意冷。

Charles站直了身子，艰难地呼吸着。

“不要这样做了。”他说，“再也不要这样做了。”

他们就这样盯着彼此看了一段时间，直到Erik垂下眼帘点了点头。

Charles与他擦身而过走进浴室，砰地一声关上了门。过了一会儿里面响起了淋浴的声音。


	8. Chapter 8

Charles在冷水淋浴下边洗头边排解着自己对Erik的怒火。他有一种接下来364天他都会在淋浴中自慰的沮丧情绪，所以不在他的大喜之日这样做也算是个微不足道的胜利吧。

然而他的硬挺还是花了一段时间才疲软下去，Erik压制住他，他的全心投入，他健壮的紧贴着他的身体，这些记忆都拒绝离开Charles的大脑。

他的胡渣与Charles的下巴摩擦着。他可以轻而易举地描绘出那舔舐着他耳垂的舌头对他的老二做着同样的事。

他暗自咒骂了几句，把水调得更冷了些。

那“必须睡在一起”的指令将会变得异常痛苦了，他在擦干自己的时候这么想。特别是如果Erik仍旧如此执着于让他恳求，无论Charles说什么他都不听的话。

除非能有一个同睡一张床却各睡各的方法。突然他整个人都停了下来，灵感一闪而过。实际上，以前的确有人这样做过。

他把浴巾裹在腰上，拿上他被汗水浸湿的衣服冲进了卧室。在换上裤子和一件柔软的蓝色短袖时，他想了想自己家有什么可以用来做挡板的东西，然而并没有。他瞟了一眼柜子上的钟，现在才六点刚过一点，所以他拿上了他的钥匙和钱包打开了门。

Erik正坐在沙发扶手上，双手垂在两膝之间。Charles出来的时候他立刻抬起头站了起来。

“我去去就回。”Charles说着就离开了。

他在推动旋转大门的同时在手机上搜索着附近的五金店。几个街区外有一家看上去挺靠谱的，所以他加快了脚步朝那个方向走去。

“你们这有没有板？”他对一个坐在收银台边表情痛苦的男孩子说，“木板就可以了。”

“家里装修用吗？”那个男孩带他走到了店的后方，“我们这有几种不同的木头，要看你用来做什么了。”

“我只需要一块尽量宽一点的板就好了。”他们走到木材区时Charles说。

“那我推荐装饰板。”男孩从那堆木板里找了一块，抽出几英寸给Charles看。

“还有更宽一点的吗？”他问。

“最宽的是12英寸的。”导购员向下找了几排，抽出了一块样品。

“很好。”Charles说。

他把板抱在身前，歪过头看着地上的路，这样的姿势使他在回家的路上收获了许多异样的眼神。男孩有提出可以送货上门，可那要等到周一才能送到，而为了Charles自己的身心健康，他现在就需要这块板，立刻马上。

今天在前台值班的是Marla，她急忙帮助他通过了旋转门。

“你需要我帮你搬那个吗，Charles？”她问。

“你能帮我按一下电梯门按钮就好了，我将不甚感激。”他快速通过了大厅，“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

他把木板斜靠在门边的墙上，打开了门，然后再重新把它搬了起来，用肩顶着走了进去。

Erik站在餐桌旁困惑地看着他，身上还穿着那套他做出不齿之举时的衣服。

“你自找的。”Charles告诉他，然后直奔卧室。

Erik紧跟着他的步伐。他的表情在看到Charles把木板丢在床上，然后将它紧贴在两个枕头之间的时候变得更加无法相信。

“你不是认真的吧。”他说。

“我的朋友，我比老学究还要严肃认真。”Charles说着把木板嵌进了那块纯铁的床头板里。他双手抓着他，试验性地晃了晃，木板极好地稳固在那里。“太棒了。”

“认真的，Charles？”Erik抗议道。

“当然，Erik。”Charles回答。他十字交叉在身后，伸展着双臂，这个动作有些打破了他之前建立起的顽固姿态，“现在，你晚饭想吃什么？”

Erik看着Charles，不知该拿他怎么办。

“随便。”他最后说。

“那，你去洗个澡，然后我叫外卖。你有什么忌口吗？”

“没有。”

“你需要遵守犹太教食规吗？”Charles问。他掏出了手机，在脑子里滚动着他最喜欢的几家外卖。

Erik的回答迟疑了一会儿。

“我尝试着。”他眼神深邃地看着Charles说。

“我会记住的。”他说，“嗯，今晚吃泰国菜怎么样。听起来不错吧？”

又是一阵停顿。

“挺好的。”

Charles嗯哼了一声，走到客厅去点单。他站在窗前，一只手插着口袋，欣赏着城市的车水马龙，就像他会做的那样。他总是那么喜欢从这间公寓看出去的景致。

外卖小哥到的时候Erik仍在洗澡，所以Charles摆好了桌子，把食物都放在原来的容器里保温。Erik穿着新衣服，把湿漉漉的头发向后梳着从卧室里出来的时候，他正在自己的酒柜前沉思着。

“红还是白？”Charles问，现在他正琢磨着一瓶黑皮诺的品质。

“红。”

“很好。”他拿出一个开瓶器打开了红酒，“我点了一些我爱吃的，所以你看着想吃的就拿吧，我会吃剩下的那些。”倒好酒后，他走回了Erik站着的桌子，递给他了一个玻璃杯，“好吧，干杯。”

“干杯，Charles。”Erik与Charles碰杯时小声地说。他抿了一口酒，却并没有中断彼此的眼神交流。他的睫毛长得荒谬。

“请坐。”Charles伸手示意他坐下。他拉开了另一边自己的椅子，开始打开外卖盒，检查里面的食物。空气中充满了令人垂涎的食物香气，他的肚子也很响叫嚣了起来。今天早上他只吃了一点早餐，在早中饭的时候也只成功地吃了几口东西，因为那时他正忙于与大家聊天，所以这顿饭算是他今天的第一餐。

他轻轻地咬了一口松脆的春卷，然后把一个盒子递给了Erik：“泰式炒粉吃吗？”

“你晚上接下来想干嘛？”他呷了一口酒问道。他吃完了他的春卷，等待着Erik解决掉他的红咖喱，他还刮了一些到他的盘子里，“我订阅了许多付费的电影点播服务，所以我们能看部电影，如果你感兴趣的话。”

“我还有些工作要做。”Erik说。

Charles点了点头：“好吧。”他还是想看电影，所以他决定挑一部自己一个人看。这和他想象中的新婚之夜相差甚远，可事实就是如此。

“事实上，放到明天做也可以。”Erik一动不动地注视着他，“我不看恐怖片，科幻片的话，我只看那些强烈推荐的。我更喜欢戏剧和政治悬疑片。”

Charles高兴地看着他：“我相信我们能找到符合你苛刻标准的影片。”

他再次精神振奋地大口地吃起了面前的饭菜。他们解决完晚饭之后，他把挑电影的任务交给了Erik，自己则去收拾了那些残羹剩菜。他又给自己倒了杯酒，然后拿着杯子和那空了一半的酒瓶走进了客厅，Erik已经在沙发一边坐下了。

“我找到了一部政治悬疑惊悚片。”Erik说，他举起了他的空酒杯，回应了Charles无声地帮他满上酒的提议。Charles将剩下的酒用瓶塞塞住放回了厨房。

“听上去挺有趣的。”Charles叹了口气坐在了沙发上。红酒使他感到放松，而这漫长的一天令他有些精疲力竭。相比那些无足轻重的剧情，他更多专注于动作场面，反正那也不需要多集中地看，同时再懒洋洋地喝几口红酒。

电影结束后，Erik关掉了电视，Charles起身到足够起立的程度。

Erik也在同时起了身，所以他们的动作突然就尴尬地暂停了一会儿，然后Charles开了口：“我先用卫生间。”

他把空杯子留在了咖啡桌上，想着明天早上再洗，然后躲进了卫生间。他上了个厕所，刷了个牙，往脸上泼了点水。

他开门的时候Erik正好从卧室里出来与他交换位置，他只穿了一条灰色的贴身内裤和一件薄薄的白汗衫。他们路过彼此，没有交谈，也没有肢体接触。Charles快速脱掉了衣服，换上了睡裤和短袖上衣。

他在拉下自己这侧床罩的时候听到了厕所冲水的声音。Erik进来的时候他正爬上床，被单被木板固定住的地方皱巴巴的。

Erik停在了他的那一边床旁，低头看着Charles动了动身子以睡得更舒服些。

“这真是太荒唐了。”他摇着头说。

“这就是我们的婚姻。”Charles因为疲惫与喝了酒说话有些含糊不清，他转身面向自己这一边，“晚安，Erik。”

他没有听到Erik是否回答了他，在那之前他就睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

Erik在结婚第二天清晨醒来，原因是在转身时一头撞上了木板。

惊醒过来的他嘴里冒出了一连串邪恶的诅咒，他抚摸着自己的痛处，希望那抽痛的感觉能尽快散去。他用手肘支起身子，从他们之间的屏障上方怒视着Charles，可他似乎仍旧安稳地躺在梦神的怀抱中，蜷着身子背对着Erik和那块破木板，他乌黑的头发散开在枕头上，呼吸缓慢而平稳。他看上去就像一个从天堂被放逐到床上的天使。Erik感觉自己的烦躁在充分仔细地观察他之后减少了许多。

最终他还是叹了叹气，拉开了被单，起床去进行他常规的晨跑。现在差不多要六点了，这比他通常去晨跑步的时间早了些，可他想正好可以利用这多余的时间去逛逛他的新小区。他在卧室里换好了衣服，心不在焉地想着自己希望他们能很快就感觉自如地在对方面前换衣服。协调谁单独留在房间里面并不是长久之计。尽管Erik认为根据Charles现在的做法，他很可能会决定在房间里拉一条晾衣绳，然后挂条床单上去，以保持互相之间端庄的形象。

他一把抓过了他的手机和钥匙圈，加上他新鲜出炉的伤痕出了门。他再三确认他离开前锁好了门，Charles睡着时柔弱的样子在他的脑海里挥之不去。

今天坐在大堂前台的是个新人，可，就像Charles承诺的那样，她并没有给他带来任何困扰。事实上，她还对他说了“早上好，Lehnsherr先生。”，在他掏着耳屎走过大堂的时候。

Erik并不想知道Charles每月要花多少钱在这样的服务上。

这是个美丽的早晨，可Erik却无法放任自己如同往常一样沉浸在跑步之中，这次他必须时刻关注自己跑到了哪里，并且了解他回家的路。

他回去的时候已经要七点半了，而Charles仍然睡着。他洗了澡，刮了胡子，换了衣服，这期间Charles还是一动不动。Erik开始有些担心了，他凑了过去，检查了下他是否还在呼吸。还在。他只是睡得特别熟。

Erik为自己煮了一壶咖啡，拿来他的笔电，坐在沙发上开始工作。他成功地做了二十分钟，然后终于受不了Charles昨晚丢在那儿的红酒杯了。他起身把它在水池里洗干净，顺便把书房里的那两个马克杯也拿了过来一起洗掉了。

直到九点一刻左右，他才听到Charles在卧室附近走动的声音。他拖着脚步穿着睡衣走出房间，头发乱糟糟地竖在一边，眼睛还睁不太开。

他走进厨房，盯着咖啡壶看了很久很久。

“这是什么？”他问，声音迷迷糊糊地，一听就没睡醒。

“我煮了咖啡。”Erik说，他觉得这并不是什么需要解释的东西。

Charles还是眼巴巴地盯着壶看。

“这不是茶。”他迷糊地说。

“不是。”Erik渐渐意识到早晨刚起床的Charles将会成为他遇见过的最令人愉快的东西之一了，“你想我帮你泡茶吗？”

Charles眯着眼睛怀疑地看着他：“你会泡茶？”

“我以前学会的。”Erik干巴巴地说。

Charles眼睛盯着地板上的某一点，仔细思考着这句话。

“你很可能不能正确恰当地泡茶。”最后他这样总结到。他拖着脚步去拿炉子上的水壶，然后往里面灌满了水。接着他忙活着准备泡茶需要的东西，先是把奶拿出来放在柜台上，然后什么都没用又把它放回了冰箱，过了一会又把它从冰箱里拿了出来。

反正，最终他手里拿着一杯热气腾腾的茶进了卫生间然后关上了门。然后是淋浴龙头打开的声音。Erik很好奇他是不是准备边洗澡边喝茶。水流被关上，接着是一阵剃须刀的嗡嗡声。

他走出卫生间，还是穿着他那身睡衣进了卧室。他都没有屑于关门。几分钟后他开始吹起了口哨，很快他就又出现了，换掉了睡衣，脚步也更加稳定。

“早上好。”他充满活力地对Erik说，又去倒了杯茶。

“你不是个早起的人，是吧？”Erik问。

“嗯？我想我需要更多的时间来开始忙碌的一天，但你这么说我可不赞同。”泡完第二杯茶，他走到食物储存室拿出了一盒草莓霜糖味果塔饼干，从锡箔包装里抽出了一块。他嘴里边吃着，手上边把包装重新封好装进盒子，然后拉下了一些挂在水池上方的卷筒纸，把自己的早饭放在上面，“这提醒我了，我今天要去杂货店逛一圈，给我张你想让我帮你带的，你喜欢吃的东西列表吧。”

“好的。”

Charles拿上他的被子走进了他的书房，而Erik则回过头继续工作。这个早晨就这样过去了，他们偶尔会与对方擦肩，但没有言语交流。

工作休息时间里，Erik匆忙记下了Charles食物储存室和冰箱里缺少的吃的。在某一时刻，他决心停下手中的活，准备囤一些新鲜的食物，很显然Charles看上去是在靠加工过的熟食或是包装好的吃的或是外卖存活。烹饪是Erik鲜有的嗜好之一。他迫不及待地想要用用Charles的厨房，毕竟这比他以前所有烧过菜的地方都好太多了。

他把自己写完了的清单放在了桌上，然后把自己的信用卡压在了上面。

Charles从书房里出来，把昨天剩下的面热了热当午餐。通过眼角的余光，Erik看到他徘徊到了桌子那里。当他注意到那张信用卡时，脸上露出了一个淡淡的微笑，可他只是把它拿了起来和单子一起放进了口袋，什么都没说。他把他的午餐拿回了书房，可那阵香气搞得Erik也饿了。他跟随Charles的脚步也热了些昨天剩下没吃完的东西，然后在水槽边吃完了。他在自己的各个账户上都变更了自己的地址信息 – 银行和信用卡，还有经常购物的网站 – 然后填了一张邮政局的地址变更单。他没车，所以只要考虑更新驾照的事就好了。

一个小时后Charles走到了衣柜那里拿出了几双鞋。

“我过会儿回来。”他说。

这似乎并不需要得到什么回应，所以Erik只是点了下头表示自己知道了，接着继续打字，Charles则关了门。几分钟后Erik关上了他的工作项目，打开了新闻当成背景音，自己则上了会儿网。

他关上电脑站了起来，伸展着自己的身子。决定要参观下自己的新公寓楼之后，他穿上了鞋，先到屋顶上去看了看。正如同Charles所说的那样，那有一块像公园一样的地方，在混凝土花园里面有着小灌木和植物。有一些人趁着今日的好天气，坐在遮阳伞下的桌子周围，或是躺在躺椅上。

那里还有一个儿童游戏室，可他只是透过玻璃粗略地看了两眼，接着就去了设备高端的健身中心。随便逛了几个会所之后，他走出了大楼，在街区附近走了几遍，比早上晨跑时更加留心了那些商店和建筑。

当他回到公寓时Charles正从他们的卧室里走出来，手里拿着Jean的书。

“我去屋顶上看书。”他说着把Erik的信用卡从后口袋里掏出来递给了他，“谢谢。”

“我要去跑些差事。”Erik接过了卡，那还留着Charles的体温，“一会儿见。”

Charles回了句“回见。”后走了。

他坐地铁回到了自己的旧公寓，在那里他让搬家工人把他不需要的东西和所有的家具都放了起来。这件事还有为了那个他要转租的女人准备好一切花了他下午剩下的时间，转眼就已黄昏。

他走的时候太阳早已下山。他没有选择在Charles家吃饭，而是在一家喧闹的汉堡店点了个三明治还有一些啤酒。后来他走回去了一段路，使自己陷入深思，所以当他到家时早就超过八点了。

Charles已经在床上看书了。他和Erik打了个招呼就接着看了下去。Erik回到了沙发那儿，打开了ESPN当背景音接着上网。他在看博客上关于在阿巴拉契亚国家步道徒步旅行的博文，这算是他长时间来一直痴迷的东西。他刚最终决定要开始为自己亲身体验做准备，想着如果他准备了的话说不定他真的会去呢。可现在看了这趟旅行可能要推迟到明年了。

等他都洗漱完毕准备上床的时候，有一瞬间他就要在Charles在场的情况下在房间里换睡衣了，可昨晚的记忆在他脑海里太过清晰。会让Charles感到苦恼的这个想法使他心里很不舒服，所以他一把抓上自己的衣服去卫生间换了。

“我开着灯你能睡着吗？”Charles爬上他那边的床问。

“行。”Erik说，并且他照做了。

 

第二天早上他走进办公室的时候，Angel一拳打在了他手臂上。很重的那种。

“ _嗷！_ ”他叫了一声，握住了自己的肱二头肌瞪着她。她这一拳打得特别漂亮：疼痛现在正从被打的地方辐射出去。“搞毛啊，Angel？”

“你个大写的混蛋，为什么不告诉我你结婚了？”她手托着臀盘问道。

Erik目瞪口呆地看着她：“你怎么知道的？”

她翻了个白眼走到自己桌子那里，把她开着烂俗的名人八卦网站的电脑屏幕转了过来。上面写着： **惊天大新闻：亿万富翁** **CHARLES XAVIER** **举行秘密婚礼！！！** 一张巨大的他和Charles手牵手走下城市职员办公室的照片出现在标题下面。照片里他低着头看着脚下的步子，可Charles的头是抬着的，他正笑得灿烂，大概是对着他某一个大喊大叫的朋友。美丽的Raven位于照片的角落，维持着拍手的姿势，脸上也带着大大的笑容。这看上去就像是一张真正婚礼的照片。

“你本可以邀请我的。”Angel双手抱胸说。

她真的受伤了，Erik看着她意识到。

“我很抱歉。”他生硬地说。

她惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“这样吧，你可以等照片处理好带到这来给整个办公室传阅，就当补偿我了。”她说，“对你来说这惩罚应该足够了。”

她把屏幕转了回去，打量着那张照片。

“你进公司干嘛？”她问，“要是我刚和那个小可爱结婚，我肯定会请一周的假，然后回公司的时候一瘸一拐的。”

“你可能注意不到这点，鉴于很明显你所有时间都花在了八卦网站上，可实际的工作的确需要有人完成。”他说着往自己的办公室走，“还有吐掉你的口香糖，我知道在你脸颊那里含着。”

他听到她愤愤不平地叹了口气，可还是吐掉了口香糖。

他登录了自己的电脑，看了看邮件，然后他的好奇心驱使他打开了Google。 _Charles Xavier_ ，他输入了这个名字然后点击了新闻版块。大量与Angel之前给他看的那条新闻相似的文章跳了出来。 _拿好你们的手帕，女士们先生们，_ _Charles Xavier_ _有主了_ 是其中一个标题。 _负心人_ _Xavier_ _通过结婚又伤了数百万颗心_ _，_ 这是另外一个。他快速浏览了一些。很快他就清楚的意识到没人能认出他是谁，可他们对他的描述和推测都耸人听闻且可笑至极。

“年轻的亿万富翁为自己找到了一个现代阿多尼斯（注1）。”一篇文章说。“那位不知名男性，可能是为国际服装模特，据目击者称有着暴风雨般席卷人心的双眼，且眼神从未从Xavier身上离开。”

“这些人写这些拿了多少钱？”Erik厌恶地咕哝着。新闻标准已经降低到令人绝望的水平了。

他把窗关了起来。他还没有天真到认为当今社会他还能做个无名小卒很久。在他们发现他是谁的时候很可能会引起一阵骚动，可那最终会平息下来。而在把别人瞪跑这点上他可是有多年练习的，所以他并不担心。

相反地他发现自己现在正为Charles生气，他离开的时候对方还熟睡着，一只手臂遮住了大半张脸。他无意中看到了一些马上出现了在文章下方的评论。不断过滤到顶部的那些使他想起了天空中盘旋的秃鹰。“我等不及要因为这不堪的事和他重新勾搭上了。”某人说。“打给我Charles，我会等着你的。”“显然他是因为长相才和那人结婚的，这段婚姻不会长久。”另外有人说。“我觉得这件事就是想炒作吧？”“没错，荡货从不会维持婚姻状态。”是他点退回去前看到的最后一条。

Charles因为一生下来的生活环境必须要习惯于承受这种事，可Erik对这些针对他的讥讽言辞还是怨恨不已，特别是在他知道Charles有着比世界上任何人都更善良真诚的心的情况下。

事实上，他在深思熟虑后创建了一个新账号，去回复了那些更粗俗的，字里带刀的评论，然后他重新找回了理智。

再说了，他愤愤不平地想，注意力回到了他的邮件上，在他和Charles离婚的时候，他说的这些都会被证实是对的。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：阿多尼斯(Adonis)：植物神，王室美男子。现代阿多尼斯这个词常被用来描写一个异常美丽、有吸引力的年轻男子。阿多尼斯是西方“美男子”的最早出处。


	10. Chapter 10

对于Charles来说，婚姻最开始的四周生活并没有什么大变化。除了为了一个新的同居者必须做出的让步 – 更少的空间，更多堆放着的占据空间的东西 – 他和Erik几乎不互动。他们几乎都看不见对方。每次Charles起床的时候Erik都已经走了，甚至在周末也是如此。他们都是白天工作，晚上也都奇怪地待在各自的办公室加班。不加班的夜晚Charles会像结婚之前那样与朋友出去玩。如果他回家的时候Erik在，他通常会在床上看书，或是在书房里研究他的书。

当他回卧室的时候，Erik要么已经睡了，要么在看电视，要么就是在上网，并且除了互相打个招呼或者随意的几句评论，他们几乎没有真正意义上的对话。Erik每周末都会出门做些Charles根本不知道的事。“差事”，如果他第一个周日说的是真的话，尽管那可以包含几乎所有事了。

婚礼那天以后他们就再没一起吃过一顿饭。

Charles某一天回家打开冰箱的时候被里面塞满的东西吓了一跳，新鲜蔬果，生的肉，蛋，奶制品，还有一些他叫不上名字的东西。然后是各种用特百惠塑料盒装着的饭菜，所以很明显Erik烧了菜，可是他的这一举动根本就是表现得天衣无缝，那些塑料盒是Charles看到过的唯一证据了。

控制住他的性欲也是件棘手的事。他从未能在早晨满意地自慰过一次，可他乐观地 – 也是愚蠢地 – 希望他可以训练自己找到其它上班前放松的方法。然而这并没有成功。实际上，疯狂地追寻得不到的释放反而使他更加心神不宁，所以他放弃了尝试。

那些他回家而Erik已经在家的夜晚也是如此：在洗澡时自慰会让他觉得十分不自然，并且担心这一举动会否太过明显，然后他会一不小心不知怎么地就违反了合同。

所以周末就是他的乐土，只要他一了解到Erik白天不会回来的话。他还是锁上了卧室门以防万一，可他发现自己对于周末的期待有些朝近乎疯狂的方向发展了，根据他工作中谈起它们时开始收到的那些眼神来看。

他还发现只要他一开始就停不下来，而现在他脑子里有许多Erik的照片可供使用。一开始他是拒绝的，可最终他还是屈服了，Erik走过公寓，他睡觉时穿着内裤和白T的样子，这些形象一张张跳了出来。还有他在浴巾上方裸露的肩膀和胸膛，这是某几次Charles在他洗完澡走向卧室的时候悄悄看到的令人垂涎的一幕。

Erik如何应对这种情况Charles一无所知。当然了，根据合同，他每晚都可以出去约个人满足一下自己的需求，可Charles在他身上从没看到过任何欢爱过后留下的痕迹，并且他也从未衣冠不整或是散发着激情过后气息地出现过。

可话又说回来了，他整体看上去总是那么完美，所以他可能只是非常善于从艳遇中恢复过来。他说不定每晚都能来上一发，午饭时再来一炮，就Charles了解的而言。

在他们结婚后的第五个周日，一次特别长且成功的手淫后，Charles和Erik有了他们之间第二次有意义的对话，而且主要是因为Charles还沉浸在几个钟头内高潮了三次的喜悦之中。

相对而言Erik睡得很早，不管他之前做了什么，看上去都疲惫不堪，而Charles正在看他同事Nathan推荐的一部新小说。

当Erik在睡梦中转身然后重重地砰地一声撞上木板的时候，他正好刚开始看新的一章。他向后弹了一下，抬起了手肘，他的头发垂在额头上，脸上依旧一脸困倦，除了现在还有深深的皱眉。

“我们能把这该死的东西拿走吗？”他要求道。

Charles低下头来看着他，看着他眼中明显的挫败。

“好吧。”他说着把书放到了一旁的床头柜上，在温柔昏黄的灯光下。

惊讶的表情爬满了Erik的脸。

“真的吗？”

“没错。”Charles翻开了盖在腿上的被子下了床，“迄今为止你一直都表现得非常绅士，所以我认为你的那些行为举止应该得到奖赏。可如果我们需要的话，我还是会毫不犹豫地把它放回去的。”

Erik幡然悔悟似的点了点头。他抓着床板的一部分，而Charles则抓着另一边，然后他们一起把它扭动着拉了出来。Charles把木板放进了衣柜，塞在深处他们的行李旁边。

他回来的时候Erik已经坐直了。

“谢谢。”他说。

Charles在床尾停了下来。

“我相信你，Erik。”他说的这句话是发至内心的。Erik一直是他认识的人中最有原则的人之一。Charles和他在一起完全没有危险。

他回到床上拿起了他的书，Erik则重新躺了回去。一小段时间里Charles对他的身子移动异常敏感，没有了阻隔，他们之间的距离变得如此之近。他强迫自己集中于面前的段落，渐渐地，他又重新回到了小说的海洋之中。他把书放到一边的时候Erik已经再次入眠，他的胸口随着深深的呼吸上下起伏，一只手随意的搭在肚子上，嘴巴微张。

Charles仔细端详着他，就像他平时经常做的一样，想着他是Charles所遇见过的最有魅力的男人。在高中的时候他就永远看不够他，从教室的另一头，餐厅到体育馆。每次只要Erik走进一间房间，他都能注意到。

他关灯躺了下来。很快他也进入了梦乡。

 

Charles在傍晚高峰期快速地穿过拥挤的车流过了马路，走进了他和Jean约好喝一杯的酒吧。她已经到了，坐在一个角落里小的鸡尾酒桌旁朝着他微笑。

“你好，我亲爱的。”他说着在他脸颊上留下一吻，“今天怎么样？”

“我挺好的。实际上，好还不足以形容。”她在他坐下时说，“我的文章被 _心理学评论_ （ _Psychological Review_ ）选中发表了。”

“那真是天大的好消息，Jean！”他笑眯眯地看着她，“而这成功是你应得的。你在这里投入了太多。来，酒我请客，算为你庆祝。”

喝第一轮酒的时候他们谈论了她的文章还有彼此的生活现状。Jean正犹豫不决的时候服务员端来了新一轮的酒，接着她向前倾了一些，以一种即将展开一场严肃对话的姿势。

“Charles，”她说，“你们家一切都还好吗？”

Charles举起啤酒的动作顿了顿，惊讶地盯着她看。

“当然。”他说，“为什么这么问？”

“只是，这是我们这周第二次出来喝酒了。尽管你知道我喜爱与你一起消磨时间，可我担心你是在逃避回家。而且Erik独立日的时候也没有和你在一起……”这是事实。Charles一个人去了Alex和Darwin的派对，而Erik则去了他还活着的祖母在纽约北部的家，他说这是传统。这是为数不多的他告诉了Charles自己行踪的一次。“我知道我绝对在婚姻方面没有经验，可人们都说第一年是最难的，我相信这一定有理由。虽然我不能提供什么建议，可我能做你最棒的聆听者。你知道我总是愿意倾听，只要你开口的话。”

Charles花了几秒整理自己的情绪。

“你的好意我心领了，可这真的没必要。”他最后这样说，“一切都挺好的。”

“好吧。”Jean也不再勉强。其它话题接着谈了下去，可她的疑问整晚都在Charles的脑海里挥之不去。

这周剩下的几天，他的朋友们在闲聊时问的最多的问题突然多了起来。 _我们从没看到过_ _Erik_ _，他最近在忙些啥？婚姻生活对你来说如何？_ 出去玩因为这些问题变得不再那么吸引人，所以Charles选择下班后直接回家。

不幸的是，这就使得他和Erik以与之前截然不同的方式生活在了同一屋檐下。

Charles在一个脏的马克杯甩在他旁边桌子上时吃了一惊。

“这个杯子过去两天内都丢在咖啡桌上。”Erik咬着牙说，“你都不自己收拾一下吗？”

“我准备去洗的！”Charles抗议道，“还有我当然收拾。”

Erik给了他一个冷漠的表情昂首走了。Charles扫了扫公寓，发现了另一个脏茶杯，在他的床头柜上，然后他把它们放进了洗碗机。

两个杯子而已。不值得这么上火吧。

Charles关上并启动了洗碗机，而Erik则向前门走去。

“我猜你想什么时候回来就什么时候回来，对吧？”他用嘲弄的语气问道。

“就是这样。”Erik说着甩上了身后的门。

Charles恼火地回到了自己的书房，通过愤怒地打字发着脾气。

第二天晚上他在健身中心里的划船器上发泄着自己关于迫近的年中经济检讨报告的焦虑。他洗了个澡，然后到厨房去给自己做了个三明治，准备等会儿在床上边看科学期刊边吃。

当他回到卧室的时候他看到Erik把一定是他落在浴室里的湿毛巾丢在了他的枕头上。他被这一卑鄙的举动惊呆了。他把自己的上位置丢在了床头柜上，一把抓过了毛巾。

他冲到了长沙发椅那儿。

“这一切真的有必要吗？”他挥舞着毛巾一字一句地说。

“当然。”Erik都没有从他的电脑上移开视线，“不然你永远得不到教训。”

Charles怒视着他。没有得到回应后，他跺着脚回到了卧室，把毛巾丢进了洗衣篮。

然后他又把它拿了出来，低头盯着里面看。

“你是只洗了你自己的衣服吗？”他不可置信地吼道。他们每周都轮流洗衣服，之前从未出现过差错。

“没错。”Erik说着出现在了走廊里，“我受够在你屁股后面收拾了。”他的视线落在了三明治上，他指着它，仿佛那是把手枪，而不是个黑麦火鸡瑞士干酪三明治，“你 _不许_ 在床上吃那个。你会把碎屑弄得 _到处都是_ 的。”

“这也是我家。”Charles固执地说，他示威般地走到了自己的床边，“我想干什么就干什么。”

他爬进床拿上了三明治。他咬了大大的一口，边咀嚼边肯定地瞪着Erik。

“你表现得像个孩子。”Erik在身侧握紧了双拳。

“ _我_ 表现得像个孩子？”Charles嘴里还塞满东西追问道。

“我要去拿吸尘器。”Erik说完飞快地离开了。

他拿着一个德沃吸尘器（Dirt Devil）回来并且向床走来。Charles意识到他是想要把那些碎屑清理掉， _并且是在_ _Charles_ _仍然在床上的时候。_

“哦，看在上帝的份上！”他说。他把盘子重新推回了桌子上，一把抢过了他潮湿的枕头。

“你去哪儿？”Erik在Charles走过他身边时吼到。

“我要用使用我那分开睡一夜的权力了。”他说，“而且照这样我看明天我也需要这样。”

他生气地把自己丢进了沙发里，在隔壁房间响起吸尘器声音的时候用毯子把自己从头盖到尾。Erik拿着他的盘子和剩下没吃完的三明治出现了，三明治被他丢进了厨房垃圾桶，然后他回了卧室，砰地一声甩上了门。

第二天晚上Charles足够冷静地回到了床上，他早早上了床，使自己马上睡着，这样他就不需要和Erik讲话了。

第二天早晨，他被自己的闹钟叫醒，床已经空了，一如往常。他缓缓起身，伸出手揉了揉脸和双眼，尽量使自己的脑袋清醒过来。他把闹钟放在了梳妆台上以强迫自己醒来并下床，这样他就不会再次被拉回被窝。

当他的脚落地的时候，他踹倒了什么东西，并且那东西滚了起来。

他床边的地板上有五个脏的玻璃杯和茶杯。

“混蛋。”他低声呵斥了一句，摇摇晃晃地起身关掉了还在响的闹钟。

他一整天都暴躁不安，可是他情绪爆炸的导火索是他回家时看到的，分成三块被丢在厨房柜台上的他的马克杯。

Raven在13岁时为他画了这个作为生日礼物。这是他的最爱。

他看着它的遗骸，觉得自己的心碎了一块。接着他被怒火席卷了全身，视线也变得不再清晰。

Erik那晚直到午夜才回家。他开门看到Charles坐在厨房的椅子上，双手交叉等着他时愣住了。重新找回了状态，Erik关上并锁上了门。他转过身来面对着Charles，眉毛扬起。

Charles一瞬间无话可说，只是通过鼻子用力地呼吸着。

“我受够你的这些行为举止了。”他说，“可这已经远远超过幼稚可笑的举动了。这太无情了，Erik。”

Erik的脸上布满了不解。

“你说什么呢？”

“这个！”Charles起身从柜台上拿过了一片马克杯的碎片在Erik面前晃动，“这个！”

“这只是个马克杯。”Erik不在意地耸了耸肩，“你还有很多。”

“这是Raven亲手做的！”Charles高声喊道，“没有什么能替代它！”

一生中他 _从未_ 生气地对别人高声喊过话，从未。数周的独身生活和在自己家的孤独感把他变得自己都不认识了。他觉得自己整个人都在慢慢被撕扯开来。

Erik脸上冷漠的表情变化了一些。

“抱歉。”他说，“这是个意外。我伸手想把它拿起来结果它掉下来了。”

“是哦。”Charles轻哼了一声，把碎片丢回了柜台。

“你以为我是故意的？”Erik质问道。

“就你这几天的行为，我完全有理由相信。”Charles又叉上了他的双臂，“你整周都在惩罚我。”

“那是你不听！”Erik爆发了，“我一直都让你做些最简单最小的事保持家里的整洁 _可是你不听_ ！”

“那只是些空杯子，Erik！”

Erik猛地用手指戳了一下他的脸，离他又进了几步：“这就是我一直在说的！你听不到吗？我已经解释过我自己了，我告诉过你我想要什么，可你拒绝去 _聆听_ 。”

Charles伸出手抓住了他的头，把他向下拉进了一个激烈的吻。Erik吓了一跳，然后他前倾搂住了Charles的腰将他拉近靠上自己的身体，同样激烈地回吻了他。

Charles的脑子一片混乱，他知道自己将要这么做，知道这一切已经脱离了他的掌控，无法停下，即使这使他有些怨恨自己。

他拉回了自己的头望入了Erik的双眼。

“请你操我。Erik，我求你。 _拜托_ ，求你操我。”

Erik的眼神深邃了起来。他抓着Charles的后颈，给了他一个又一个啃咬般的吻。他的双手下滑抓住了Charles的屁股，用力地揉捏着。然后他的双手再向下些托起了Charles，后者把自己的双腿牢牢地环在Erik的腰上，双臂缠在他的双肩上以示回应。Erik踹开了挡路的厨房椅子，在把Charles抱回卧室的路上一路向下吻到了他的脖颈。Charles气喘吁吁地用自己的侧脸磨蹭着Erik的，感觉他的胡茬与自己脸颊的摩擦，同时像一只发情的猫那样用自己的身子去蹭Erik，这就是他现在的感觉。

Erik把他放倒在了床的中央。他扯开了Charles的裤子，一瞬间扒下了他们，还有他的内裤和袜子。然后他脱掉了自己的衣服，而Charles则帮他解决了自己的衬衫，他巨大的老二抵着肚皮硬得发疼。Charles坐了起来，头凑上来张开嘴巴想要一尝究竟，可Erik用手抵着他的肩把他推了回去。他用一只手臂绕过他的臀部把他固定在床上，然后把Charles的阴茎握进了手中，然后是嘴里。

“啊……”Charles呻吟着，他头向后仰，然后又重新低下头，他极度渴望能看到每一分每一秒，看到Erik吮吸着他的老二时美丽的脸庞。他的长睫毛似乎要垂到两颊，而他看起来就和Charles一样因此性奋不已，不相上下。他的头发不再像往常一样一丝不苟，他抬起头来看Charles的时候，头发垂下散在了前额。

接着他沿着边缘用舌头描绘着他阴茎的形状。他的头又向下埋了一些，到了他上下撸动着Charles勃起的手下方，然后开始舔舐他的双球。

“Erik，Erik，”Charles惊呼出声，双手攥紧了床罩。

Erik半欠起身子伸出一只手去够床边的桌子，他粗暴地拉开了抽屉在里面翻找。他拽出了一个安全套和一小瓶润滑，不小心把整个抽屉都抽了出来，里面所有的东西都噼里啪啦撒了一地。

然后他重新含进了Charles的老二，同时润滑了一根手指，将它送入了Charles的后穴。

“是的！噢上帝，就是这样！”Charles呜咽着，他的后背因此弓了起来，双腿也打着颤，“更多，Erik，更多。”

他又加入了第二根手指，然后是第三根，在他的后穴里扭动着进进出出。Charles几乎要被这填满的感觉，还有他阴茎被吮吸的感觉爽得哭出来。

Erik抽出了他的手指，跪着起身。

“转过去跪好。”他说，声音已经变得有些认不出了。

Charles热切地转过身照做了。Erik的双手紧紧抓住他的臀瓣，几乎要把他掐痛，终于他把他的双腿分开，而Charles发出了低声的呻吟。

“上帝啊。”Erik断断续续地说。

他右边臀瓣上的手又用力揉捏了一下，然后那触感离开了。在他质地粗糙的裤子摩擦的声音中，Charles可以听见Erik正准备着自己。一会儿过后Charles就感觉到他巨大老二的头部正顶着自己的入口，然后缓缓推入。他强迫自己放松，可在Erik 慢慢滑入他的后穴，最后完全埋在他体内时还是再次低吼出声。

他只等了一会儿，然后他缓缓地抽出自己，又再次插了进去，很慢，很慢，直到他找到了自己的节奏。然后他开始操Charles，因为情欲的浪潮而闭着眼的，嘴巴张开的Charles。

Erik用自己的右手从下往上描摹着Charles背部的曲线，他稳住了他，从他肩膀与脖颈的连接处到他的屁股。

“你简直不可思议。”Erik吼了出来，更用力地操了起来。

他突然整根拔了出来。Charles因为这突如其来的空虚感几乎要哭喊出声，可Erik在他能这么做之前把他翻了个身。他抓过Charles的小腿肚，把他的双腿架在自己的肩上，手指在小腿旁打着转，而拇指则嵌入了皮肤。然后他又重新把自己埋了进去，以野蛮的速度抽插着。每一下都使那纯铁的床头板边框砰砰敲打在墙上。

Charles用双手抓紧他的头发，弓起了他的背，他爱这每一分每一秒：空气中浓烈而使人沉醉的气息，Erik做爱时细小的咕哝声，Erik的老二在他体内进进出出时的速度与力量使他从头至尾都像通了电一样兴奋，他自己喉咙里发出的几乎是气声的破碎呻吟，还要他 _好几天_ 都会有这种感觉的认知……他太久没有过酣畅淋漓的性爱了，而Erik是那么娴熟，几乎每一下都撞在他的前列腺上，没过多久他就感觉到了高潮的临近。

他在一声哭叫中射了出来，阴茎都没有被碰过，精液洒在了他的胸口和下巴上。Erik很快也到了，他在一声低沉而持续很久的呻吟中高潮了。他瘫倒在了Charles身旁，胸口上下起伏，汗水闪闪发亮。

Charles伸出了一只颤抖着的手抚上了他的脸。

一夜过去了。


	11. Chapter 11

他们共度的激情一夜带来了意想不到的效果：他们之间的隔阂渐渐消失了。Charles承诺会更勤快地收拾自己的东西，可Erik能看出来他的基因注定了他不可能像自己一样爱整理收纳。他使自己接受了跟在Charles屁股后面收拾他忘记的杯子和毛巾，在整理床铺时把他的那一边和自己的这一边都收拾好，还有把看完的书放回原来的位置。在接受这些还有见证了Charles付出的努力之后，这看上去不再像是个负担，更像是他日常挑剔的保洁中的另一个常规部分。

他也的确坚决反对了食物出现在除了桌子或厨房以外的任何地方，可Charles同意了这点并且毫无问题地遵守着。

还有，他们开始有真正的对话交流了，一开始还是小心翼翼，可后来就变得自然了许多。Charles会告诉他自己的一天是如何度过的，Erik也会，然后最终他们开始深入了解对方，告诉对方细稍末节的事。Erik很快就得知了那些重复出现的Charles许多朋友与同事的名字。他们讨论流行文化，时事热点，政治。他们在许多事情上的观点都如此相似，却又在其他方面激烈地各执一词，而这些对话总能使Erik着迷。并且Charles是那么的才华横溢。他无疑是Erik所知的最聪明睿智的人。

另一个后果就是Erik在那之后好几天里都需要在早晨冲澡时自慰两次，那些回忆几乎令他无时无刻都欲火中烧。他在记忆中一帧一帧地回味这那晚；Charles看上去的样子，闻起来的感觉，听上去的感受，还有他的甬道紧紧包裹着自己老二的美妙滋味。他还幻想了些没有发生的事：他做着白日梦，想着让Charles吸他的老二，就像他一开始想让他做的那样；还有不把Charles转过身去，而是把他完全推进床里，让他平躺在床上，然后进入他，紧贴着床垫直接操他。

在他们睡过之后的一周他几乎都会在厨房做饭，沉浸在另一个世界里，在那里他把Charles的肩膀压在床上，使他的屁股能更抬高些，然后他听见了Charles的钥匙插入房门的声音。他快速地整顿了自己的思绪，走到冰箱那里打开了冰箱门，使自己半勃的阴茎冷静下来。

“晚好。”Charles进门充满活力地问候道。

“晚上好。”Erik回答，希望Charles不会注意到自己并没有想要从冰箱里拿任何东西出来。

Charles走开了。Erik在自己的裤子形状看上去正常之后关上了冰箱门。他回到了厨房在炉子上烤着什么。

Charles把书包塞进书房之后又晃回了厨房。

“你在做什么？”

“鸡肉玉米饼。”

“我能看着吗？”

Erik瞥了他一眼：“如果你想的话。”

Charles站在旁边看着他处理鸡，他把内脏掏出来留在一旁，然后放在砧板上，在冷却后将其切成丁，可当Erik转身去拿他的铸铁煎锅时却看到了他挡在路中，然后移动到了柜台空着的地方，一屁股坐了上去。

“我一直对烹饪一窍不通。”他与他交谈道，“Raven还能勉强做几道基本的菜，但我可是真的烧焦过果冻的人。”

Erik 嗤笑了一声，而Charles用笑容回应了他。

“你为什么喜欢它？”Charles问。

“烹饪？”

“嗯。”

“它能使人宽心。”他说，“那其中有一种我喜欢的精准与井然有序。”

Charles嗯了一声。

“反正作为你这个兴趣爱好的受益者，你说什么我都同意。”

几夜之前他们就开始共进晚餐了。Charles总是特别起劲地夸奖Erik所做的每一道菜，如果不是亲眼看到他陶醉的样子，那些夸赞会被当作只是些敷衍。这令他自我感觉超棒。

“工作怎么样了？”Charles接着问。

“挺有成效的。”Erik说。他用力地转了记下开罐器，打开了一罐豆子，然后倒进漏勺冲洗。

Charles再次对他微笑，看上去似乎理解了对于Erik来说他能对一个工作日给出的最高评价就是工作挺有成效的。

“我很高兴。”他说，“那和设计组的会议想你预期的那样顺利吗？”

“是的。”Erik说，“在我让Mortimer停止讲述他的钓鱼旅行之后。”

Charles大笑了起来。

“其实吧，我从来没有去钓过鱼。”他说，“而且也不能说我感觉我错过了。”

“我祖父带我去过一次。”Erik说着把煎锅放在了之前烤过鸡的炉子上开了火。他移动到砧板那里检查了烤鸡，然后在热量还不足以烫伤他指尖时拿起了一旁的刀将其切丁。“他总是说这是一种走出家门并且进行沉思的好方法。作为一个十二岁小男孩，这并不能引起共鸣。”

“我想我懂那种感觉。”Charles体贴地说，“禅诉什么的。但恐怕我会很快就觉得无聊。我喜欢脑子里塞满事情的感觉。”

“考虑到你所有书架没完没了的关于不堪重负的抱怨，我从来就不该怀疑这点。”Erik冷静地回答。他对着Charles微微笑了一下，后者也轻微地提了提嘴角以示回应。

“这都再正常不过了。”他说。“你真该看看我博士生导师家。她那儿几乎没有一点点空地。所有的东西都被埋在书和周刊下面了。”

“如果你变成那副样子也就只能求上帝帮我们了。”Erik说。他开始在煎锅里搅动食材，香辣的烧烤的香气开始在厨房里弥漫，“你的年中小结怎么样了？”

“挺出色的，”Charles松了口气，“他们对我挺满意的。”

“我就说了。”Erik不明白为什么Charles会这么担心。在他看来很明显Charles生来就是做老师的料，再加上他超凡的个人魅力和与人交流的亲切感，这意味着任何一所大学都会竭尽全力地留住他。

“是，是，你相当地贤明。这提醒我了：我们需要讨论一下去洛杉矶的旅行计划。”

Erik对着他皱了皱眉：“什么？”

“不知道你还记不记得，可九月中旬我要去洛杉矶参加一个会议。恐怕无论如何我都不可能只离开两夜。”

“我记得。”Erik把煎锅从炉子上拿了下来然后关了火，“再来一遍，是几号来着？”

“其实吧，让我把我的笔电拿来，或许我们现在就能定机票。”Charles边说边跳下柜台走进了书房。

他回来后回到了他的之前所在的地方，在敲打键盘时不时自顾自发出嗯哼的声音。他大声对比着航班信息，而Erik则完成了他鸡肉玉米饼的准备工作，将它放进了烤箱。在等待馅饼烤制的过程中，Erik为他们倒了两杯红酒。

“搞定。”Charles满意地说，他果断地按下了购买机票的按钮，然后拿起自己的酒杯向Erik祝酒，“致又一笔成功的在线转账。”

“干杯。”Erik淡定地与他碰了杯。

“这真是太棒了，Erik。”Charles在之后他们吃饭的时候说，“我能带点明天上班的时候当午餐吗？”

“当然。”Erik惊讶地看着他，“你对我做的菜想怎么处置就怎么处置。”

“这感觉就像再次拥有了我的私人厨师。”Charles高兴地叹了口气，拿起了他的红酒杯。

“也只有你能在那句句子你加上‘再次’这个词。”Erik有些恼怒地说。

“我挺好奇Guillaume最近过得如何。”Charles看起来略带深思。

Erik轻蔑地哼了一声，喝了一口自己杯中的酒。

第二天早上是第一次，在他醒来时Charles窝在他怀里睡着。他晕晕乎乎地低头望着靠在他胸膛上睡着的那颗脑袋，还有旁边放松弯曲着的手。Charles通常会睡在他那边，背对着Erik，或是趴着睡，把脸埋在枕头里。

他看着Charles的脑袋随着他的呼吸上下起伏。几分钟后他小心翼翼地使自己抽出身来，然后把Charles重新安置回床垫里。其实他的温柔并没有必要：他完全可以把Charles从身上推开，反正他睡得那么沉不会被吵醒。他不会对这所有的干扰有任何反应，他的身体整个陷在床里，就像并不是睡着而是昏过去了一样。

Erik又观察了他几分钟，然后出门去晨跑了。

第二天是周六，同样的事再次发生了。而既然他没有必须在几点前准备好出门上班的死线，Erik比平常多花了一些时间呆在床上，他觉得自己值得拥有一些额外的休息时间。尽管，最终，对无所作为完全放空的厌恶促使他再一次小心翼翼地从Charles底下抽身，开始迎接新的一天。

几周前他曾在工作时小歇过一会儿，那时他研究了几个制作钟表用的小零件，用来倒腾最近下水速度变慢的厨房水池。这时Charles终于跌跌撞撞地从卧室走了出来来到厨房，然后昏昏沉沉地一下摊在Erik身旁的柜台上。

“早上好。”Erik瞥了他一眼，还有他乱糟糟的头发和几乎看不见的胡茬。

Charles困倦无神地对着水池眨着眼。

“你在干嘛？”他问。

“我在用蛇形管疏通下水道。”Erik边说边把蛇形管又抽出了一些。

Charles用一种他在说外星语的表情看着他。

“下水道里有蛇？”他问，“蛇怎么爬进下水道的？”

“不，”Erik憋着笑说。他一直搞不明白这么聪明的一个人为什么早上起来会这么迟钝，“我想是有什么东西把下水道堵住了。最近下水速度很慢，所以我在用蛇形管疏通把堵塞物带出来。”

Charles继续面无表情地盯着他看。

“你说什么？”他问。

“我在修水池。”Erik简练地说。

Charles的眉头不解地皱了起来：“可是楼里有人负责做这种事啊。”

“如果我能修好的话，就不用麻烦其他人来了。”Erik说。

“那我要付你工钱吗？”

“不，Charles，你不需要付钱给我。”Erik终于笑出了声。他抓住Charles的双肩使他面对着炉子上的水壶，“你需要做的是喝点茶，或许还有同意让我教你些基础的房屋保养方法。”

“好吧。”Charles说完走便开去拿水壶了。

Erik在修好水池之后回到了自己的那里，等待着一个反应更敏捷的Charles与他共进早餐。Charles刚拿着他的吐司和茶在他对面坐下，手机就响了。他从口袋里掏出手机瞥了眼屏幕，表情突然变得很糟糕，然后他又起身了。

“喂？”他接通了电话，走进卧室并且关上了身后的门。

Erik盯着被关上的门看，意外地发现自己竟然感觉被冷落了。他和Charles都总是直接在对方面前打电话。

Charles有些自己的，不想让Erik知道的私事，这当然无可厚非，他边想着边把小型放大镜套在眼窝上然后拿起了镊子，Erik自己也是如此。他听到卧室门被打开的声音，却还是坚定地没有从眼前的钟表零件中移开视线，专注地夹着控制杆。

“我必须走了。”Charles用颇为激动的声音说。

那引起了Erik的注意。

“一切都还好吧？”他问，放下了手中的镊子，摘下了眼睛上的放大镜，专注地聚焦在Charles身上。

“是的，哦不。”他手托着臀深吸了一口气，把头转向一边，“刚才是我律师的电话。她说有些需要我复查的东西。我要去一次威彻斯特。”

“你要我陪你一起去吗？”Erik问。

一系列的表情闪过了Charles的脸庞：惊讶，期待，不确信，还有一些看上去像是脆弱。

“你愿意吗？”他的提问里带着一丝犹豫。

“是的。”Erik说着开始收拾起了自己那些细小的手表零件，“让我整理一下我们就能出发了。”

Charles观察着Erik，好像他随时会改变主意似的。直到Erik挑着眉停在他身前，他才晃了晃脑袋，再次掏出了自己的手机，用手指拨通了一个电话号码。

“喂？Marla，亲爱的，你最近怎么样？你们家新养的小狗狗怎么样啦？嗯？哦真的吗？天哪。我猜它们的确会这样。如果你想的话，我确定我能从我同事那里给你推荐些很好的狗狗训练营。当然了，这完全不是问题。听着，你能让Jeffrey把车开来吗？我要出去一趟。谢谢。你也是。嗯，拜拜。”

他挂断了电话吸了口气：“我们走吧。”

Erik跟着Charles走到了大街上等待着，直到一辆黑色宾利欧陆靠边停了下来。一直就很喜欢车的Erik对此露出了欣赏的一瞥。

Charles注意到了这个小细节，开口问道：“想开吗？”

Erik当然想，并且让Charles带领自己开过了城市里曲折蜿蜒且拥挤不堪的道路，直到他们出城开到87号公路上，然后朝乡下飞驰而去。

大概有十五分钟吧，Charles都神情茫然地看着窗外飞驰而过的景色，手托着头，手肘撑在打开的窗户上。微风弄乱了他的头发，就像一只无形的手梳过他的发丝。

“谢谢你陪我来。”他转过头来看着Erik说，“我知道，这的确不是理想的度过周日的方式。”

Erik只是简单地点了点头作为回答。

他把视线又转回了窗外：“我的继父，Kurt Marko，在他还活着的时候毁了很多人的生活，并不仅仅是你的。”

“我基本不会把我们的婚姻称作我被毁了的生活。”Erik说。

Charles吃惊地瞥了他一样，然后嘴角露出了玩味的微笑：“你之前可不是这么说的。”

“我还能说什么呢。”Erik示意了变道并且检查了他视线的盲点，“我一直都想要个更大的厨房。”

Charles笑了起来，脸上的阴郁也消散了一些。

“我的继父……不是个好人。在父亲去世之后，Kurt因为看上我母亲的财产才和她结婚，然后他把那些钱作为贷款进行各种强权投机行为。他与其他公司做些见不得人的勾当，有时候还行贿受贿。我有一对律师去处理这些事。可之后，有些个人的案子，我就会让Gwen跟进，我认为这些案子需要更有人情味地解决。他会贷款给别人他们还不起的金额，有目的地误导他们对贷款的预期，然后唆使他精挑细选的，残酷的追债人去施压讨债。他使很多人都破产了。事情发生的时候，我一直都尽力帮助任何一个被他坑了的人；补偿他们的诉讼费，为他们还清债务，帮他们把房子买回来……”

“和他们的儿子们结婚。”Erik低声说。

Charles点了点头：“你那是特殊情况。”

“这就是你和我结婚的原因吗？”Erik瞥了他一眼问道，“作为你那救赎任务的一部分？”

Charles又把头靠回了手上，他的双眸就像身后的天空那般蔚蓝。

“有一部分，还有你不应该为你父亲的错负责。”

“你也一样。”Erik指出，他的视线回到了公路上。

“我们都说自己不该，可瞧瞧我们现在呢。”

他们剩下的车程在友好的寂静中度过。

Erik青少年时期从未去过Xavier大宅，可在学校里，他在其他同学走过他身边时听到他们谈论过。这比他想象中的还要引人注目。宅子前已经停了另一辆车了，他将车停在了它旁边，看到车子里坐了一个女人，语速极快地讲着电话。他们下车时她也下车了。

“谢谢你在这么短时间里赶过来，Xavier先生。”她说着伸出了一只手。

“我随时听候你调遣，Gwen。”Charles亲切地和她握了手，“请允许我向你介绍我的丈夫，Erik Lehnsherr。”

她与Azazel讨论过合同，所以她知道一切细节，Erik是谁，还有加在他身上的“丈夫”一词是多么虚伪。但她可有着一张扑克脸，能在拉斯维加斯顷刻之间捞到数百万的那种。

“Lehnsherr先生。”她说，“很高兴见到你。”

“我们谈事情的时候你可以坐在我们旁边，Erik。”Charles边把他们领进门边说，“或者你也可以自己去逛逛这宅子。随你便。”

他在一间奢华的书房门口停了下来，伸手示意Gwen先进去。

“这次黄色少多了。”她评价道。Erik不懂那是什么意思，可那句话让Charles大笑了起来，他紧皱的眼角也放松了下来。

“我去逛逛吧。”他说。

Charles点了点头：“一会儿见。”

Erik突然有一个奇怪的念头，他觉得自己下一件该做的事情应该是和Charles吻别，可他压制住了自己的这个想法，转身去逛宅子了。


	12. Chapter 12

“你票都准备好了吧？”这是Erik第三遍问这个问题了。

“是的，Erik。”Charles叹了口气回答，“两张都打出来了。但我们也可以在手机上把票子调出来，然后在机场打印出来，如果需要的话。”

“谨言慎行不吃亏。”Erik说，尽管他并没有说明他想象中的什么糟糕情况会使他们无法登机。

Charles再一次检查了他的书包，确保他演讲所需的所有东西都在，并且自己也带上了可以在停工期间完成的一些工作，尽管他并没指望能做多少。Erik在对公寓做最后的检查，拔掉电源插头，查看恒温器，甚至还把水壶从炉子上移开了，也不知道是为什么。

“我觉得我们可以走了。”他在非常满意地发现在他们离开的这段时间里没有东西可能会引发火灾然后烧了公寓之后这么说。

Charles的电话在此时响了起来：“正好，一定是出租车到了。”

他把行李箱的拉杆拉起来，把箱子拖在身后走出公寓。Erik紧跟在他后面。他锁好门，检查了两遍门把手，然后才再次拎起了自己的行李箱，和Charles并肩走向电梯。

“再见，Charles，Erik。”今日在前台值班的Towanna在他们走过时说，“祝你们度过一个愉快的假期。你们两个孩子是时候该去度蜜月了。”

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”他向她招了招手，并没有纠正她说的话。

秋天的脚印已经渐渐清晰。从纽约诡异的天气到四季晴朗的洛杉矶再回到纽约会十分奇怪，可Charles却十分期待。Erik以前从来没去过加利福尼亚，而Charles等不及想要看着他体验加州的一切。

最近他发现自己热衷于观察任何情况下的Erik，看他做几乎任何事。事实上，就在昨晚，他正全情投入在工作中，完成他最后的几份评价，可却发现自己身边总是环绕着一股挥之不去的焦虑感。

最终他意识到了那是什么：他几乎一天都没怎么见到Erik，而他想他了。他拔掉笔记本插头收拾了一下。没有什么理由规定他不能在客厅完成剩下的工作。他走近沙发时Erik抬起了头，他坐在那儿在平板上看着杂志。他看着Charles，眉头微皱。

“我想坐在外面，如果你没意见的话。”Charles说，他停在了沙发旁，双手抱着笔记本电脑。

“当然没问题。”Erik看上去有些不解。

Charles在他身边坐下，重新开始工作。几秒后Erik也回过头继续看他的杂志，他们就保持着这种状态，肩并肩并排坐着，直到睡觉时间。

“我们需要全速前进赶往机场。”Erik目不转睛地在手机上查看着他们的路线，然后与窗外的交通状况进行比较。

“没问题的。”Charles自信地说。根据Erik拒绝离开的那个出发时间来算，他们大概会在起飞之前在机场等上差不多一个小时。

而事实就是这样。他们通过了安检，成为了最先到达登机口的两个人。剩下的时间他们断断续续地聊了几句，看着周围的人，然后轮流在候机厅逛了逛。

然后终于他们可以排队登机了。一个大学左右的男孩试图插队到他们前面，然后被Erik凶狠的沉着的脸吓回了队伍最后。Charles咬着唇，隐藏着自己的笑意。

最终飞机成功起飞，而Charles则最后一次翻看着自己的笔记。

“你没问题的。”Erik把托盘拉了下来以接过空乘人员递过来的咖啡，“别担心了。”

“说的倒是容易，反正你又不是那个专业声誉岌岌可危的人。”Charles说是这么说，但还是尽量听从了他的建议放松着。他喝了一口饮料，然后凄凉地看着它：“这是我喝过的最令人难过的一杯茶了。”

“我告诉你了你应该在机场的时候就喝一杯。”Erik毫无仁慈地说，“现在你只能再等六个钟头才有机会喝到好茶了。”

“你今天还真是智商报表呢。”Charles说这话时带着微笑。他戴上了耳机，将接下来的几个钟头花在了飞机上提供的电影上。

下一件他感觉到的事就是一只温柔而稳固的手捏着他的。

“Charles？我们要降落了。”

“降什么落？”他在脸颊下有力却温暖的东西里咕哝着。

“我们要在加利福尼亚降落了。”

“我们为什么会在加利福尼亚？”他困惑地问。他明明住在纽约啊。这时他脸颊下的枕头开始震动了起来。

“所以不止早晨起床会这样。”Erik说，这句话仿佛是对他自己说的。那当然是Erik了。他还辨认出了他身上的气息，他想，然后靠在“枕头”上又蹭了蹭。从他们结婚的第一个月起，他的床闻上去就和Erik身上一样，所以现在他下意识地觉得熟悉。

那只手又捏了捏他：“起来吧，教授。如果你再不清醒的话，很快就会有人怀疑我给你下药了。”

Charles抬起头，眨眨眼睛，然后朝四周扫了一眼。从小小的飞机窗外他看到了洛杉矶越来越近的城市风光，他的记忆也慢慢回来了。他抬头看向Erik，后者正带着微笑看着他。

“啊，”他不好意思地说，感觉自己的脸不可思议地烧了起来，“很抱歉我……睡在了你身上。”

“没关系啊。”Erik看上去倒是无所谓的样子。

Charles坐直身子，尽力控制着自己，希望脸上的红晕能尽快散去。他注意到之前自己戴着的耳机现在已经被绕好放在Erik的膝盖上。Erik一定是在自己在他身上睡着的时候把他们摘了下来。

所幸机长的声音在这时通过内部对讲机传了过来，这给了Charles一些除了自己的羞愧之外可以集中精力的东西。等到他们下飞机的时候Charles已经感觉更像自己了，他迫不及待想要去酒店了。他们相对容易地找到了机场和出租车扬招点，在糟糕的交通里度过了漫长的一段车程后，他们登记入住，拿了房门钥匙，然后去了他们的海景房。

“我们现在去海滩吗？”Charles在他们熟悉了周遭环境，在衣柜里挂好了各自的西装后提议，“七点的鸡尾酒会之前我都没事，而且我打算最多提前半个钟头过去。”

他们各自换上了游泳裤 – 他们这些天都也不多想，就在对方面前换衣服 – 然后Erik拿上了他的房门钥匙，两条浴巾，还有一本书。Charles颇有深思地看着他的笔记本，思考着他需要完成的工作。

“Charles，”Erik叹了口气，“休息一下把。没事的。”

“好吧。”Charles投降了，拿上了一本最新的遗传学杂志。这说不定能给他提供一些今晚酒会上可以讲述的论据。

他们出发去了距离酒店只有很短路程的，波光粼粼的海边。Charles始终坚定地把视线放在酒店内部装潢上，而不是穿着泳裤的Erik身上。

他们走出酒店大堂，踏入了耀眼的阳光与无尽蔚蓝的天空下。人群的呼声，海浪声，还有海鸥的叫声，这些声音组成了与Charles日常生活中完全不同的配乐，并且他也发现自己在这一天第一次真正放松了下来。他观察着Erik锐利的双眸四处游走，在他们踏入火热的沙滩上时把一切尽收眼底。他们一步一步地走向了有一堆人逛着躺着和游泳的原始海滩。

“我要去海里稍微游一会儿。”Charles在他们成功在一把巨大的绿色阳伞下占领了两个躺椅之后说，他踢掉了他的拖鞋：“我不会去太久，不然我会被太阳烤焦的。”

“好。”Erik把他的躺椅移到了太阳底下，然后长腿一甩坐了上去。接着他拿起了他的书，调整了一下肩膀的姿势使自己能更舒服些。

Charles立马转身跑到了海边。使自己完全浸泡在冷水里正是他目前最需要的。他在海洋里嬉闹了一会儿，享受着拍打在身上的海浪，脚下坚硬含沙的海底石，还有那凉爽的海水提供的，他那身体和心灵还未习惯的宽慰。

他在晒伤之前上了岸。他朝Erik的方向走回去，看着随着自己的步伐留在脚和脚踝上，脑子里想的是这也是他受不了沙滩的一点。

“这真的太棒了，Erik。”他躲到了遮阳伞下抓过了他的毛巾，心情灿烂地说，“我们回去之前你也去游一次吧。”

“我会考虑的。”Erik还是毅然决然地看着书。

Charles有些担心地盯着他看：“快到阴凉里来吧，你脖子后面都晒红了。”

Erik伸手拍了拍自己的后颈。

“是哦。”他说着起了身，然后把自己的椅子推回了原来的位置。

Charles在椅子上伸展着身子，发出一声满足的叹息。他捡起了他的杂志，翻到了第一篇文章。

几个小时的时光悄然溜走，他们都收拾好了准备回酒店，而Erik最后还是婉拒了下海游泳。

“或许我们过几天能再来一次。”Charles在他们拖着沉重的步子走回去时提议道，“你真的应该趁我们在这里的时候尝试至少一次。”

“好吧，Charles。”Erik微微地笑了笑，“如果你执意如此的话。”

他们回酒店房间后Erik先洗了澡。Charles坐在阳台上的阴凉里，俯瞰反射着阳光的海面和天空中盘旋的海鸥，直到Erik敲了敲玻璃门示意他洗完了。

Charles在身后锁上了浴室门。现在Erik周末都会待在家里，这使得Charles不得不很快放下自己在Erik在公寓的情况下在淋浴时自慰的羞愧感，这是为了生存。并且Erik _一定_ 知道自己在干嘛，他没有理由也不可能轻信Charles给出的突然喜欢转为晚上洗澡的理由，可他从未幸灾乐祸或是心照不宣地提起过，也没有从任何角度让Charles感到不舒服。

他打开水龙头，脱掉了泳裤。Erik的平整地挂在浴帘杆上，Charles把自己的挂在了它旁边然后走进了水雾。他拉上了浴帘，金属发出了一阵刺耳的声响，然后他闭上了双眼，仰起头任凭水流拍打在他脸上。然后他前倾用一只手臂撑住了淋浴后的墙，另一只手摸上了自己的老二。他闭着眼，细细品味着Erik在他的躺椅里伸展身子的画面，他想象着海滩上没有其他人，只有他和Erik. 没有人会看到Charles慢慢的从Erik的躺椅下爬上来，而他急不可耐地抬起了自己紧实的屁股以脱下自己的泳裤，从长腿上下拉至脚踝，使自己的老二能解放出来，让Charles的嘴接纳它……

脑海中想象的口交进行到一半他就高潮了，他紧咬着自己的手腕使自己不发出声音。他喘息着，等待自己的膝盖不再颤抖才缓缓站直身子。

他快速地清洗了自己然后穿好了衣服。接着他加入了坐在阳台上，双腿交叉搁在栏杆上的Erik。

“这座城市的确有它的吸引力。”他双眼望着地平线说。太阳才开始慢慢隐没在海平面中，使天空底部变成了闪耀生动的橘色。Charles嗯了一声在他身边坐下，不再多言，他们安静地看着日落。

“尽管我接受不了海滨生活方式。”Erik接着说，仿佛他中间没有停顿过一样，“你看到外面有多少捡海滩边漂浮物的流浪汉了吗？搞笑。”

Charles大笑着，迎着落日望着他，突然之间他意识到自己爱上Erik了。他并没有惊恐，反之他现在的感觉就像在工作中取得突破性进展那样。啊，现在一切都说得通了，他想着，视线沿着Erik的下巴弧线缓缓向下。

可接着他觉得自己的灵魂沉沦了。他爱不爱Erik并不重要，因为这并不能改变什么。Erik在学校的时候就看不起他，而尽管现在他可能发现Charles还是可以忍受的，并且学着与他生活在一起，可他永远不会自愿与他在一起。他从来都没想和Charles结婚。这只是他在自己令人钦佩的尊严之下的忍耐，直到他们的一年之约到期，他和Charles再无债务关系 – 这一年他还拼尽全力想用一开始放进合同的严苛的条件缩短。

Erik扫视着他，对眼中看到的Charles脸上的表情皱起了眉头。

“出什么事了吗？”他问。

Charles吞下了口中的心跳，眨眼忍住了自己眼中微微的刺痛。

“没有，Erik。”他说，并朝他露出了一个微笑，“一切都很好。”


	13. Chapter 13

Erik挺享受加利福尼亚的风光，但他还是更想回到纽约。这个城市更符合他的气场一些。

天气已经颇为阴冷了，因为他们已经从九月迈入了十月中旬，而且看起来今年冬天来得很早。被许多学生和其他人环绕着的Charles正进行着他不得不在课上做的讲解，他在十月里得了严重的咳嗽。有一天晚上Erik醒来的时候发现Charles的身子在他怀里不停地颤抖着，为了使自己的气道畅通，这使Erik一下感到害怕。

他拉着Charles一起坐了起来，手伸到他头后面使他的头仰起来，喉咙朝上。

“坚持住，Charles。”他低声说，“呼吸。你可以的。”

Charles不知道为什么根本没醒，他一直干咳，直到他深深叹了一口气，然后恢复到了Erik所熟悉的，和过去夜晚一样的呼吸声。

第二天Erik就把他送到了医院，没得商量。Charles则说他本来就也想去看医生了。

Erik正准备下班的时候收到了一条Charles的短信。

_麻烦啦，今天下班要晚了。帮我在药店关门之前去拿处方药好嘛？_

他发给了他具体的药物和药店的地址，还有一张他在办公室看上去期待满满的自拍。

 _好的。_ Erik回复。 _还有你知道我不会回复给你一张自己死蠢的照片的。_

Charles在所有愚蠢的表情里回复他了一个拿着啤酒的笑脸表情。

Erik在走向地铁站的路上自顾自地笑了起来。他在家附近的车站下车，然后没有像往常回家那样左转，而是右转去了Charles告诉他的那家叫Walgreens药店。

“需要帮忙吗？”柜台后的药剂师看上去筋疲力尽。一定有很多人因为天气变化生病了。

“我来这帮我丈夫拿药。”Erik说，“叫Charles Xavier。”

“稍等。”药剂师走向了后方，那里的柜子上满满当当地放着各种处方药。

她离开之后Erik才意识到前面发生了什么。那是他第一次称呼Charles自己的丈夫。

“你还要什么吗？”药剂师把一个白色袋子放在他面前的柜台上问道。

“不了。”Erik冷漠地说。他付了钱就走了。

到家之后他把药放在了厨房柜台上，然后一气呵成地拿出了做鸡汤的食材。

Charles在八点刚过的时候回到了家，手提着六罐装的手工酿造的啤酒。

“谢谢你，Erik。”他在看到装满药的袋子是提高声音说，然后他把啤酒放在了旁边，“这是你的报酬。”

“你想让我拿药就是为了这个？”Erik问，“你知道我不懂这些。”

Charles笑了，可笑声听起来十分痛苦，然后他把袋子打开，将药瓶拿出来查看用药说明。Erik开了一罐啤酒，然后把剩下的塞进了冰箱。

“这是鸡汤吗？”Charles兴奋地问，他提起了汤罐的盖子，然后把脸凑到了升起的热雾中，“那真的太棒了，Erik。这对我的喉咙一定很好。”

“我就是这么想的。”

Charles想回答些什么，可他开口的第一个单词就被他用手臂挡住的，冲破喉咙的咳嗽声打断了。他倒了一杯水，肩膀和娇小的身体因为剧烈的咳嗽不停颤抖着，Erik则帮他扭开了药瓶。他点点头接过了Erik递给他的药片，双眼有些湿润地吞了下去。

“希望你不介意今天我早点换上睡衣。”他在喝完一整杯水之后声音嘶哑地说。

“请便。”Erik说，“要我帮你泡点绿茶吗？”

“拜托啦。”Charles热切地说，“我今天大概已经喝了一整片海的水了，可是根本没什么卵用。”

“那当然。”Erik看着他走进了卧室。那是他的丈夫。

他把茶准备成了Charles喜欢的那样，然后把汤倒进两个碗里，再给自己加了黄油面包作为配菜。

“你想在床上喝汤吗？”Charles穿着睡裤和有些褪色的蓝色衬衫从房间里出来的时候他问道。

Charles停下脚步睁大双眼看着他：“你让我在床上吃东西了？”

“如果你把汤洒了，那也是洒在你那边，然后你就必须睡在脏脏的床单上，直到下次我们洗床单的时候。”Erik说。

“我愿意冒那个险。”Charles笑着说。

他转过身去伸手去拿柜子上的马克杯，他衬衫的下摆因为他的动作被撩了起来，平坦的腹部和胯骨的曲线一览无余。Erik的双眼锁定在了那条他穿的蓝白条纹的睡裤上，有些口干舌燥。Erik想要做什么都轻而易举，在他身后跪下，轻轻沿着他臀部的曲线拉下遮住他的布料，一路向下到他紧实的大腿，然后前倾用拇指拨开他的褶皱，打开他，吞噬他，直到Charles变得支离破碎一团糟。

他猛地动了动脖子，还发出了尖锐的吸气声，然后控制住了自己那本能的冲动。

Erik一个人在桌子上吃完了饭，看完了他这个角度能看到的电视上的新闻。Charles拿着他的空碗出来放在水池里，然后就回去准备睡觉了。Erik在他身边爬上床的时候他已经熟睡了，他的呼吸已经轻松了很多，如果自己不是在做梦的话。他关上了自己那边的床头灯，等Charles终于在睡梦中转了个身在他身边缩成一团之后，他闭上了双眼，自己也陷入深眠。

 

“这已经不只是荒谬了，Charles。”Erik看着那成堆的 –  _真的是需要用堆来形容的_  – 放在桌上的一袋袋糖果说。当然了，Charles当然会在万圣节发糖了。

“这是栋二十层的建筑，Erik。”Charles说，“我们需要做好有很多人来我们家的准备。我是绝对不允许因为我们没有准备充分而拒绝任何一个孩子的。”

Erik拉开了某一个放在椅子上的白色塑料袋朝里瞥了一眼。

“那这些费列罗呢？”

“这个嘛，家长也需要款待啊。”Charles快活地说。他在他面前打开了一盒Mars的混合品种大礼包，然后把里面的巧克力统统倒进了一个搅拌碗里。

“你简直是牙医的克星。”

Charles把空盒子和皱巴巴的玻璃纸递给了他：“做个乖宝宝，帮我把这些丢了好吗？”

Erik叹了口气，顺便收拾了其他摊在桌上的垃圾。也许Charles的财富最引人注目的时候就是他相比别人豪气地赠礼的时候把。至少可以这么说，和他一起的圣诞节将会变得难堪。

他的碗满了之后，Charles就把剩下的一盒盒糖和巧克力储存在了厨房柜台上。

“去年不给糖就捣蛋是在下午五点开始的。”他说，“我已经在门口留了指示牌说我们欢迎来访者，所以如果有人早来的话我们也都准备好了。”

他搓了搓手，看上去非常满意。然后他蹲下来捞起了那个装满刚洗好的，他放在一旁为晚上准备的衣服的篮子。他把它搬进了卧室然后又冲了回来，期待地盯着门看，仿佛一大群精心打扮过的孩子会随时降临一样。

“现在才四点，Charles。”Erik说，“你如果只是呆呆地站在那里可是要等好久。做点什么消磨时间吧。去整理洗好的衣服吧。”

“我过会儿会整理的。”Charles说，“我想在他们来的时候待在客厅里。”

“那你可以洗盘子。”Erik提议。

Charles看了他一眼：“你是指手洗那些现在在洗碗机里的盘子吗？”

“我还能接着说。”Erik说，“可是我所有的提议都会照着这个逻辑的。”

“好吧。”Charles叹了口气。他在沙发上坐了下来打开了电视，不安地换着台。

Erik 则在空出来的厨房桌子上摊开了自己的草图纸，为新项目开始一些初步的结构设计工作。过了差不多四十五分钟，他左右扭了扭脖子，缓解了自己因为长时间低头而造成的肌肉抽筋。他的眼神落到了Charles身上，他还在时不时瞟两眼门口，看上去十分沮丧地用鼻子呼出了一口气。

他开口想要告诉Charles或许可以去看点书，这时门铃响了。Charles的表情马上亮了，他从沙发上弹了起来冲到门口，路上抓过了一碗糖。

“不给糖就捣蛋！”

“天哪！看看谁来了？啊我的上帝啊，是Elsa公主！”然后他转过身来说，“Erik，Elsa一路奔波从阿伦黛尔王国来拜访我们了！”他转回身子，在那个带着金色假发的小女孩面前蹲了下来：“感谢您的光临，陛下。想拿点糖吗？”他把碗递了过去。

“是的，谢谢。”她说，然后从中掏出了一块Twix巧克力。

“见到你真高兴，Elizabeth。”他起身对陪同的那位母亲说，“最近怎么样？”

“挺好的，Charles。抱歉我们这么早就来了，Monica忍不住想要秀一秀她的装扮。”

“我看得出为什么。来点费列罗吗？”

“哦，我不该吃的，但我会拿一点的。”

小女孩无所事事地从门口晃走了。

“先走啦。再见Charles。”

“拜拜。”

他关上门把糖放回原来的地方，然后走回沙发那边，心不在焉地整了整自己深蓝色的羊毛背心。没过几分钟门铃又响了，然后在接下了的一个小时里，一个又一个的捣蛋鬼接踵而至。这期间有二十分钟Charles干脆用一本字典把门抵着，然后为一套套装扮惊呼，与家长们闲聊，还时不时的体验一下虚构角色。

“你应该去当个小学老师的。”Erik在Charles关门送走了忍者和钢铁侠后评价道。

“我考虑过。”Charles把碗换了个角度查看里面还剩多少糖，然后他开始拆另外一盒，“可我就是太爱研究和自然科学了。和一群只想要一盒果汁的五岁小朋友讨论链终止排序真的太难了。”

门铃再次响了起来。他打开门，然后开始宣称他无法相信自己有多幸运能有一只这么可爱的瓢虫来做客，Erik则默默继续画起了他的草稿。

活动逐渐收尾，Charles终于停止了他在客厅里的殷切期盼，回房间开始叠那些洗完的衣服。Erik可以听见他在叠衣服的时候还在自言自语些什么。Erik则开始在他那张草稿的一边记下一组新的计算数据。门铃响了，Erik轻瞥了一眼门口，然后忽略了它继续工作。

“Erik？”Charles从卧室里喊道。

门铃又响了起来。

Charles的步伐砰砰地从卧室那里传来，他穿着袜子，在硬木地板上有些打滑。

“我不在这儿的时候你应该帮我去应门的，Erik！”他边叫边拿上碗用力地扭开了门，然后几乎是把自己甩到了走廊里，“等一下！我这里有糖！”

他回来的时候愤怒地瞪视着Erik。

“就因为刚才你那样，我原来是要给你一些剩下的糖的，但现在我不会了。”

“我又不要糖。”

“那是给你带去办公室的！”

“我也不想给任何一个同事糖。”

Charles气得喘不过气来，可门铃又一次响了起来，他脸上的不悦也瞬间消失。因为他的心地总是那么善良柔软，不惧威胁，所以周一早上Erik发现了一个塞满糖和巧克力的购物袋，上面还贴着一张“你 **一定要** 把这些给你的同事们！”的纸条。Erik把纸条撕了下来，把袋子带到了办公室，然后把购物袋在没有人在的时候放进了休息室。

他那晚回家原本是想要检查一下烟雾和一氧化碳检测器的，因为从住进这里到现在他都没有检查过。他换下了工作服，在打开新闻当作背景音后开工。弄完之后他坐在沙发上，立马被关于最近中东紧张局势的报道所吸引。

他的手机因为收到新消息而嗡嗡作响。一看是Charles发来的他就马上点开了。 _紧急求助，在外面！_ 他皱着眉从沙发上起身，有些困惑也有些担心。他套上了鞋子快速出了门，因为电梯要等太久所以选择走了楼梯。

大堂走到半路他就能看见外面发生什么了。他咒骂了几句，加快了脚步。

他忽略了旋转门直接用双手推开了旁边的玻璃门。他几乎是小跑到了Jason Stryker把Charles堵住的那颗树下，他们之间的距离对于Erik能接受的来说太近了。

Charles看到他以后整张脸都亮了起来。

“真抱歉我让你久等了，亲爱的。”他在Erik大步走上前时抱歉地说，“你还记得Jason吗？”

“嗯。”Erik说。他和Jason现在正大眼瞪小眼。

“我让Erik不要去之前我跟你提过的那个预约真的太粗鲁了，Jason。”Charles说，“我必须走了。”

“你上去吧。”Erik对他说，“我还要拿信件。”

Charles在走之前和他对上了眼，他看上去有一些后悔。Erik等他通过旋转门之后才重新转过身来面对Jason。然后他给了他一个用尽全身力量的瞪视。

“Charles太有教养太过礼貌，不愿意指出某些人其实很烦人。”他说，“可我就没这么多规矩。我们不需要你的关注。如果你还来我丈夫身边晃悠的话，你不会有好果子吃的。”

“这是在威胁我吗？”Jason冷笑了一声。

“这是个承诺。”Erik说。他转身离开了，然后他去拿了邮件，因为他说过他会那样做。

他一边翻阅着收到的信件，一边用肩膀顶开了Charles为他留着的门。

“希望你没有对Jason过于为难。”Charles绕着厨房逛了几圈，布置着晚餐的桌子，“我觉得他挺孤独的。”

“我认为他是对你有一种不健康的迷恋之情并且你应该离他越远越好。”Erik说。他撕开了一封信从头到尾扫了一遍，“我们不是已经付过电费了吗？”

Charles瞥了他一眼：“是啊，自动转账。”

“他们说没收到。我会去解决的。”Erik拿起自己的手机，捏了捏Charles的肩膀，然后移动到了客厅。

在与电力公司电话交涉了近四十五分钟后，他终于小声却骂骂咧咧地挂断了电话，可问题解决了。Charles给了他一个同情的眼神和一罐啤酒。

“你比我想象中处理得好多了。”他坐在自己吃饭的位子上说。在许多宅在家里的时光中他们都同意晚上就吃些剩饭剩菜，因为似乎Erik最近没时间烧菜了，“我以为至少两个工作人员会被你骂得体无完肤。”

“这些年来我已经学会应该在何时何地发泄怒火了。”Erik叹了口气坐到他对面回答道，为自己终于从这通地狱般的电话中解脱感到舒心，“我曾是个充满怒火的小孩，也曾是个年轻气盛的小伙子，我花了太久才意识到那些言语可能会在不经意间伤害到很多人。我可能会对那些不应被如此对待的人太过残忍。”他抬起头，正好对上了Charles的双眼，不知为何，突然间他们都心照不宣地明白了他在说什么，“我以前对你很无情。我伤害了你，并且我很抱歉。”他绝对不会说他看到Charles把他的微笑，他的想法和他的美好展现给不是自己以外的几乎所有人时自己有多妒忌，所以他取而代之，他说，“我以前说的一切都不是真心话。”

Charles的双眼熠熠生辉，他给了他一个感激的微笑，Erik则低下了头。

“除了无所不知那部分。”Erik对着盘子小声说了一句，然后一口咬下了加热过的帕玛尔干酪鸡。

在Charles惊讶地笑声中，他感受到自己灵魂中黑暗的角落，尽管并没有消失，却照进了一缕光亮。


	14. Chapter 14

与Erik相爱并且同居真是巨大的折磨。有时候Charles会很难想起这并不是一段真实的婚姻，这并不是永恒的。Erik并没有数着日子等待他重获人身自由的那一天。

可不幸的是，Charles有证据他肯定每天守着日历。有一个周五，他们吃完晚饭后决定出去看场电影，他们已经有一段时间没去了。Erik在打包没吃完的意面，Charles则在手机上查看着最近影院的排片表，找一部Erik会喜欢的电影。

Erik突然从弯腰把碗放进冰箱的姿势变成站直在冰箱前。

“今天是我们的五个月纪念日。”他说。

Charles对着他眨了眨眼，然后看了一眼手机上的日期。十一月十三日。

“啊，”他说，“纪念日快乐。”

“纪念日快乐。”Erik的表情有些难以理解。

他们接着做回了自己原本手头的事，Charles觉得有些心凉。

如果他再有能耐一点，他会放Erik自由，不受合同束缚。Erik绝对给了他充分的理由这样做。可是每次他下定决心要从合同里找一个可以使他们婚姻失效的方法时，Erik总会做一些很贴心的事，或者说有一些很聪明的举动，又或者只是踩中了那些总是能戳中Charles的点。他最终决定，自己是自私的，如果这一年是他可以和Erik共处的唯一时间，那么他一定要毫无遗憾地过完。

在Erik提出纪念日之后几天下了第一场雪。一个毫无亮点的下午，Charles开完教师会议回办公室的路上注意到天空中飘落了白色的雪花。他在一片草地中央停下来深吸了一口气。他仰起头，闭上双眼，因为掉落在脸颊上的几片雪花而微笑，然后他睁开了眼睛，抬头欣赏着无尽的天空。

他想把这一切与Erik分享，所以他拍下眼前的景色发给了他。Erik几乎是秒回。 _怎么啦？_

_下雪啦！_

_可不是嘛。_

_快到室外去。_

_不了。我回家的时候看看是不是还下着。_

Charles咬着脸颊内侧，脸上扬起了灿烂的笑容。因为“家”这个字眼，他的心疼痛却令人愉悦地跳了一下，这种感觉这些日子以来他已经渐渐熟悉了。

“早些时候有人在你办公室门口晃悠。”Nathan在Charles走进遗传学与发展部门时告诉他，Charles来的时候他正好要走。

“哦？学生吗？”他问。

“应该不是。他看上去太老了。”Nathan说。

他走后Charles也回到了办公室。不知为何，他第一个想到的就是Jason。也许是因为他是真的被突然出现在公寓门口的Jason吓了一跳，他就这样出现在Charles面前，就像地里蹦出来的一样，还不让Charles结束他们的对话，就算他多次委婉地表示自己想要离开。

Jason 是Charles极其失望地意识到自己继父那些不堪入目的行径并不只是存在在自己身上后帮助的第一个人。Kurt刚过世，Jason的案子被移交给Gwen。他去过Jason肮脏破烂且小得可怜的公寓，被继父活着的时候做的那些事压得喘不过气，只是庆幸他已经死了。他请求获得Jason的原谅，并且提出愿意支付Jason父亲欠下的巨额医药费。这些钱在Kurt贷款给他后没多久就被败光了。

Jason的视线无法从他身上移开，他不停重复地询问着他是不是真实存在的人，还是这一切都是个玩笑。然后他拿出了一瓶苏格兰威士忌。他们为彼此逝去的父亲感到遗憾，Jason自己的父亲和Kurt一样可怕，至少听起来是这样。Jason一杯又一杯地给他倒酒，然后开始不停亲吻他，嘴里说着Charles有多好多完美。

他并不想用安全套，Charles记得。只有在Charles尽力把他推开时他才屈服了。第二天早上Charles在严重的宿醉中睁开眼时Jason已经醒了，用令人不安的眼神看着他。

也许Erik关于他的看法是对的。

Charles在办公室四处看了看，但没什么东西有被动过的痕迹，所以他也就没再多想。

那晚他离开的时候雪已经停了。

“我希望你感到快乐。”他对Erik说，后者正卷着袖子手放在一碗肉里，看上去像是在做火鸡肉丸。

“通常我都不太开心。”他回到，“关于什么？”

“你错过了一次不可思议的神奇体验。”Charles在他身后喊道，他走去书房放下了书包。

“只是下雪而已，Charles。”Erik回答，“还会再下的，真抱歉。”

Charles回到厨房跳上了冰箱旁的柜台。

“下周就是感恩节了。”他说。

“没错。”Erik回答。

“有想过我们该怎么过吗？”

“没有。”Erik在手心间揉搓着白色的肉，使它变成一个完美的球形，然后把它和其它已经揉好的肉丸一起放在了一块烤盘上。

“Ororo想让我们到她家去聚一聚。”Charles说，“Bobby毛遂自荐说要确认我们正确地遵守了所有的传统，Hank也会去的。”

“听上去挺好的，Charles。”Erik说。

“太棒啦！我去告诉她我们会去的！我们再带一份附加菜去吧？”

“行。”

“很好。要不就上次你做的那个什么什么土豆的？应该还没有人说要带土豆去，但我会跟Ororo再确认一下。”

“行。”Erik又说了一遍，嘴角微微扬起了一个笑容。他揉完了最后一个肉丸，从柜台那儿退了几步，悬空着自己黏糊糊的手。他对着烤盘昂了昂头：“你能把它放进烤箱吗？别烫到自己。”

“当然。”Charles跳下来说。他在Erik洗手的时候小心翼翼地把烤盘滑进了烤箱。

“我不认为你会觉得待不下去，Erik。”一周后Charles在走上通往Ororo复式公寓楼梯时说，他知道Erik很藐视大多数的社交聚会，“我认为你和Ororo一定会像房子着火了那样和睦相处。”

他把原本握在左手的花束和一瓶上好的红酒一起摆在右臂手肘处，敲了敲门。Erik上前站到他身边，带着他烤好的土豆。

“Charles，谢谢你能来。”Ororo给了他一个贴面礼，然后亲切地接过了红酒和花束，“这次你还带了热腾腾的菜来。”

“是啊，我觉得他挺好的。”（译注：这里Ororo说的是a hot dish，Charles用来代指Erik啦）Charles用一只手悄悄环上了Erik的腰，玩味地捏了一下。

Ororo笑出了声，而他感受到Erik的肋骨在他发出不屑地哼声动了一下。

“终于见到你了，Erik。”Ororo笑着说，“我去了你们的婚礼，可我没有机会正式地介绍我自己。显然我们都没有空着的手了，我就跳过握手这一步了，如果你不介意的话。”

“当然不。”他用一个不露齿的微笑回应到，“见到你我也很高兴。”

他们跟着她进了屋子，Bobby和Hank已经在里面边喝边聊了。一台超大屏平面电视正大声播放着橄榄球比赛。Bobby戴着他印着“感恩节监督官”的篮球帽。Erik跟着Ororo进了厨房，Charles则坐到了客厅里Hank和Bobby的身边。

Erik出来坐到了他旁边，手里拿着两杯啤酒。Charles说了声谢谢接过了他递过来的一杯。他偶尔会回答关于他工作的问题，但大多数时候Erik似乎都很满足于听 Charles谈天说地。一旦比赛进行到关键时刻，Bobby都会以感恩节监督官的身份 – 或者TS，他这么称呼自己 – 宣布对话暂停，然后大家都可以专心看比赛。Charles了解比赛的基本规则，所以能稍微有点兴趣，可他远不及Bobby和Ororo那么兴奋，甚至连Hank都比不上。所以他只是喝几口啤酒，安静地看着比赛，时不时能对上Erik的双眼，然后对他笑几下。

“摆盘很漂亮，一如既往的，Ororo。”Charles在他们坐下吃饭的时候称赞到。她总是能通过漂亮的桌面摆盘超越自己。

“谢谢你，Charles，还有你的酒。”她说，“说到这个，大家干个杯：致朋友，无论新旧。”

“干杯。”他们都说着碰了杯。

他们都喝过酒以后，Bobby站了起来，用一种非常浮夸的姿态清了清喉咙。

“现在，”他用庄严的声音说，“赦免火鸡。”

Charles憋笑看着Erik一脸迷茫地目送Ororo消失在了厨房，出来的时候端着一个变了形的，橄榄球大小的纸质火鸡。它的一只眼睛比另一只大了不知道几倍。

“她八岁的侄女在美术课上做的。”他悄悄对Erik耳语，“她不喜欢却又舍不得丢掉。”

Ororo把那只假火鸡放在Bobby面前，他停顿了很长一段时间，然后提起了他的手。

“宽恕你了。”他吟诵道，“今天没有为你准备垃圾桶。”

大家都鼓起掌来，Ororo把火鸡放了回去。

“好了，谁想尝第一口？”Bobby问。话音刚落他就自己拿起了那把大的切肉餐刀和叉子，开始对那只真正的火鸡动手。

吃完饭之后他们围坐在餐桌旁聊天，Ororo把没吃完的火鸡放了回去。在对话停下的时候，她从厨房里重新走了出来，脸上带着一个狡猾的微笑，手里拿着一块Y字形的骨头。

“我认为我们有必要把今年的许愿骨（译注：许愿骨（Wishbone）其实是一根Y型三叉骨，是禽鸟胸部的一根骨头。传说两个人各持一边默念自己愿望然后一起扯断它，拿到长的那段的人的愿望就会实现。这也是感恩节的一个传统节目，所以也有人叫它“感恩骨”。）给新婚的两位，不是吗？”

“没错！”Bobby说，Hank看上去似乎仅仅是因为自己没有被要求参与而高兴。

“我同意。”Charles从她手中接过了骨头转过头面向Erik，“因为就算你拿到了，你也应该把许愿的机会让给我，因为你反正是会浪费掉的。”

“你哪来的自信？”Erik挑眉问，“说不定我的愿望是世界和平，结果你把它浪费在了希望能少几个小时的新生咨询时间这种事上。”

Charles咬着唇笑了。

“那，我想我们还是按照传统来，谁拿到长的那一段谁能许愿，好吗？”

这被证明是个好提议，因为Charles现在正高兴地看着自己手中更长的那段骨头。

“好吧，Charles。”Erik拖长腔调慢慢吞吞地说，“许愿吧。”

Charles笑着抬起头来看着他。 _真希望我能一直留住你，_ 他想。

“也没有那么糟，对吧？”一个小时后Charles在走下楼梯时这么问。因为温暖的室内和红酒，他感到暖和而且脸红红的，可是室外的空气刺骨地寒冷，他几乎是一出门就抖了起来。“我们能先走一段路再叫车吗？我现在觉得有点困，而且我需要消化一下我之前吃的火鸡。”

“这挺好的，Charles。”Erik说。他们右转走上了街道。他的一只胳膊下夹着空了的烤盘。街道旁种植的树木呈现出美丽的深秋景色，红色，黄色和橙色的落叶铺满了他们脚下的道路。街上现在只有另一对老夫妻，丈夫拄着拐杖，妻子推着婴儿车。其他人都还在室内享受着节日。“我挺喜欢你的朋友们的。”

“他们也可以成为你的朋友的。”Charles指出，他的牙已经冷得打颤了，“或许我们可以把他们叫来度过一个游戏之夜之类的。”话一出口他就兴奋了起来：“这会多棒啊！行吗，Erik？”

“也许吧。”Erik不置可否地说。

Charles现在真的开始颤抖了，所以他朝Erik靠得更近了一点，把手环上了Erik空闲的胳膊，然后插回自己的裤子口袋，就像他以前和Raven那样与他肩并肩走着。

正好想到了她，他说：“今天我联系过Raven了。她说她在布拉格挺好的。”

“那就好。”Erik说，“替我向她问好。”

“我会加在今晚的邮件里的。”他在脑子里记下了这点，提醒自己在发送那封总结今年感恩节的信时不要忘记。

他刚结婚一个月的时候经常能见到Raven，那时候他和Erik还躲着彼此。那段时间过后他也见过她几次，然后她就飞去欧洲寻找艺术灵感了。他深深地思念她，可她圣诞节前几天就会回来了，并且会与他们一起过节。

“我在上大学的时候去过布拉格，在回德国的路上。”在一段友善的沉默后Erik开口说道。

Charles对他笑了起来：“真的吗？你觉得那里怎么样？”

他听着Erik分享他的那些回忆，由内而外地感到温暖，即使他抖得停不下来。

Erik很快停了下来，把自己的手从Charles的胳膊里抽出来，对着一辆缓缓驶来的的士挥手。

“走吧，Charles。”他说，“一直走太冷了。”

天气的确变得更冷了，不到一周时间大雪已经覆盖了整座城。Charles今天上了一天特别棒的课，学生们提出的问题都很值得思考，他们的讨论也都十分火热，下课后Charles决定走一段路再去坐地铁回家，因为他仍然沉浸在这喜悦中。途中他路过了一家古董店，店里展出的一块怀表引起了他的注意。Erik已经用他那些制作钟表用的小零件捣鼓完了一块手表一段时间了，他一定会喜欢研究一下这个的。这绝对会是一份超赞的光明节（译注：光明节，又称哈努卡节、修殿节、献殿节、烛光节、马加比节等，是一个犹太教节日。光明节从基斯流月25日开始，延续八天。）礼物。

说到这个……他回家后停在了门口，头转动着，似乎在考虑着什么。

“找什么呢？”Erik从卧室里走出来问。他肯定刚换下工作服，现在他还在摆弄他的高领呢。

“我在回忆呢。”Charles说，“我不记得你搬进来的时候我们有拆到过任何光明节的装饰品。”

“那是因为我们根本就没拆。”Erik去厨房给自己倒了杯水，“都被放起来了。”

“那，我们把它们翻出来吧。”Charles说，“或者我们可以去商店里买新的，你觉得呢。”

“你不准买光明节的装饰品，Charles。”Erik有些被惹怒了，“你明年准备怎么处理这些东西？”

“也是。”Charles尽量忽略了心中被冰锥穿过的感觉，“我想我可以捐掉。”

Erik摇了摇头，喝完了他的水。

“不，我们走吧。”他起身去拿自己的大衣和围巾。

“稍等一下下。”Charles说。他走进书房从书包里拿出了那个包着怀表的袋子。然后他把它塞进了一个小角落，又从打印机上拿了一张白纸。他在纸上画了一棵圣诞树，旁边是一个光明节陀螺，然后写上了“礼物区。 **禁止入内！** ”的字样。他还在字下面画了一张凶狠的皱眉脸，然后把纸贴在了门上。

“这就开始了。”Erik看着纸条干巴巴地说。

他们走在人行道上，目的地是Erik租下的储存单元，天空中渐渐开始飘下细小的雪花。Charles沉醉在随处可见的灯光和圣诞节装饰里，然后他在马路对面发现了一个圣诞树市场。

他抓住了Erik的手肘：“这太棒了！我们可以现在一起把我们的圣诞树也买了！”

他把Erik拉到了路口，又拉着他过了马路来到了那堆显眼的树旁，那里已经有一些裹着厚厚冬装的人在挑选不同样式的树了。

“帮我看下，Erik。”Charles的眼神锁定在了一颗被紧紧包裹起来的树上，“这棵放在我们厅里是不是太高了？”

他把它放直，同时尽量不碰到那些多刺的树枝。Erik认真地盯着那棵树，然后视线在Charles的头顶和那棵树顶间徘徊，仿佛是在想象他们同一时间站在客厅里的样子。

“不会，应该正好。”他说。

“那太好了。你们这能送货上门吗？”Charles问了一个身上打了各种洞的，看上去很无聊且一看就是个雇员的女孩子。

“只要你付足够的钱，我们可以把整家店给你搬过去，美人。”她回答。

Charles付了钱，留了地址，然后他们接着往储存单元走去。

“我应该给大堂打个电话，告诉他们一下会有树送过来。”他说，并且也这么做了。他给了Towanna权限让他让快递员把树放进他们家。他还一直亲切地和她交流着，直到他们到达储存单元，他告诉她他要先挂了，不然他不能帮Erik搬那些装饰物。

Erik翻找着他的箱子，寻找正确的那个，Charles则趁着这段时间观察了一下占据了其他空间的家具。Erik的品味与自己相比朴素多了。他在想是不是Erik根本不喜欢他现在住的地方。

Erik找到了那些装饰物，然后他们把箱子重新整理了一下，最后变成了两个对他们来说不算太重的，能搬回家的小箱子。回到家时树已经立在房间里的门旁了。他们把他搬进了客厅，放在窗前，然后把它剪了开来。Charles稳稳地握着树干，Erik则把负责把它和支撑架扭到一起。快速地解决了晚餐之后，Charles做了香甜的热酒，然后他们开始为圣诞节与光明节布置装饰。他放起了古典乐，加上松树的香气，这都使得那近在眼前的节日似乎比之前离他们又近了一步。

“右上还有空的地方。”Erik后退了几步以便更好地观察那棵树，“不，高点。再高点。”

Charles转过头来瞥了他一眼：“你明知道我够不到那么高。你只是想看我把这棵树弄倒然后再肆意嘲笑我。”

Erik笑了出来，他并没有否认这就是他的目的。他站到了他身旁，从Charles指尖接过了那个小天使的装饰物自己挂了上去。

“我明天应该再去拿点光明节的装饰品。”Charles自言自语道。Erik低头看着他，眼中的情绪难以言说。

在光明节的第一夜，Charles走进家门时就有一阵在油里煎的土豆味扑面而来。Erik的犹太教九灯烛台已经被拿出来放在厨房桌上了。

“我一直觉得犹太教烛台看上去特别美。”Charles评价到。他走到厨房里去看Erik做那些土豆烙饼。柜台的面粉罐旁有一桶Nutella。“这些巧克力酱用来干嘛？”

“我准备用它代替果酱放在油炸面团里。”Erik说着瞥了一眼Charles，“后退一点。不要被油溅到了。”

Charles从来没吃过土豆烙饼，可就像Erik做的其它所有东西一样，它们令人垂涎欲滴。

“你是不是在你做的所有东西里都加了可卡因？”他说着又伸手拿了第二块。

“不，我加的是尼古丁。更能让人上瘾一些。”Erik说。

晚餐过后Erik关掉了天花板上的灯，然后打开了沙发旁的灯，灯光不是很亮。他关掉了连在计时器上的圣诞树上的灯，所以现在只有一盏小灯微弱的光亮照亮整个房间。他点燃了烛台，Charles站在他身边。Erik一边背诵着颂祷词一边将火光对准了第一根蜡烛，烛芯烧起来的一瞬间，火焰跳跃。

好几分钟他们都虔敬地站着，Charles在思考着光亮和传统，还有他所了解的仪式的历史。他很好奇Erik在想什么，这对他来说意味着什么，可他并没有向他打探。

每晚他们都会做同样的事，光明节的最后一天晚上，Erik在吟诵完颂祷词之后用轻柔的声音唱起了 _Rock of Ages_ 。

在几分钟的沉默后他说：“我一般不唱那首歌的。我也不知道为什么今天我就唱了。”

“那很美，Erik。”Charles说。他是那么爱他，爱到有些心痛。“谢谢你。”他把手放进了Erik的手中捏了一下，然后又很快拿开了。

圣诞节当日Charles在早上五点半左右就醒了。Erik一定是在半夜的时候把他拉了过来，因为他醒来的时候发现自己的头枕在Erik的胳膊上。Charles并不介意。他悄悄下了床，轻手轻脚地走进了客厅。圣诞树的定时器还没有被启动，所以他手动打开了圣诞树上的灯，照亮了整个房间。

他尽量放轻自己的动作，把咖啡桌移了回去，这样沙发和圣诞树前的地方就可以被空出来使用了。他打开书房门，把礼物一份一份转移到树下。过去的几周内，一些Erik送的礼物会时不时出现在圣诞树边缘，可Charles想要等到圣诞节当天再统统拿出来。有一个他包装好的箱子因为太大而不能放在树下，所以他把摇晃着放到了沙发旁。

他发出的声响一定吵醒Erik了，因为他放完那个箱子之后听到Erik用奇怪的，有些惊慌的声音叫了他：“Charles？”

他跑回了卧室，从床尾一下扑在了Erik旁边的床垫上，这使Erik和床垫一起震动了几下。

“圣诞节到啦！Raven十点会来。我都等不及了！”

Erik目瞪口呆地看着他：“你是谁，你对我丈夫做了什么？”

“我把所有东西都准备好了。快来看。”他抓着Erik手把他从床上拉了起来，再把他拉进客厅。

他指着沙发旁的那个大箱子说：“那个是你的。”然后他往左边又指着树下，“还有那五个也是。你觉得怎么样？”

Erik用微笑注视着他：“我在想，与其说在圣诞节我会像个小孩子一样说话，还不如说在圣诞节我开始会像Charles一样说话了。”

“你快去洗漱准备好，这样你就可以做早餐了。”Charles把Erik转了个身，轻轻地推了推他的背，“快点快点。”

Erik大笑着走进浴室然后关上了门。

Charles把树下的礼物布置得尽量吸引人，它们被摆放得特别漂亮，都可以被展示在商场的橱窗里了。他换好衣服坐在他平常一直坐的柜台上，回忆着以前的那些圣诞节，Erik则在为他们做饭。

九点四十五的时候门铃响了。

“她早到了！”Charles激动地跳下柜台冲到门口。

Raven看上去光彩照人，她对着他开心地笑着，手里拎着的两个装满礼物的袋子被丢在地上发出抗议，她则把自己丢进了他的怀里。他紧紧地抱着她，因为对她的思念而喘不过气来，一直左右摇晃着她。

“看来，婚姻生活似乎并没有杀了你嘛。”她在他们终于松开之后说，眼神凌厉地上下打量着他。

他笑了：“我以为那句话本应该能描写我的生活啊。”

“我知道我说了什么。”她说着微笑着面向刚从厨房走出来的Erik，“Erik。”

“Raven。”

“快告诉我你在欧洲的事情。”Charles把她的包拿到了圣诞树下。他们把她的礼物拿出来与其它的放在一起，而她开始对他讲述那些她没有写在邮件里的故事。他们一直在树前聊着天，这与他们童年时是那么相似，这让Charles陷入了对往事深深的怀念，直到Erik第三次打断他们叫他们吃饭，还告诉他们再不吃的话他就要把饭菜都丢光了。

“我日。”Raven停在放满了食物的柜台前呆呆地看着，“那些是现做的肉桂卷吗？”

“Erik可是个大厨。”Charles说。

“我懂了。”她说，“这，至少他没有让你饿着。”

“你对婚姻的期望也真是高啊。”Erik说。

“我们并没有很好的榜样啊。”她回答，她拿了个盘子，从肉桂卷旁边的那一堆里拿出了一个，“还有这是什么？”

“左边那盘是芦笋山羊奶酪煎蛋饼，右边那盘是佛罗伦萨水煮蛋。”Erik说。

“还有火腿。”她说，“真特么棒。”

“快再告诉我点罗马的事。”Charles说。

他和Raven基本主导了用餐过程中的谈话，吃完了还接连不停地聊了几个小时，他们似乎总有聊不完的话题。Charles偶尔会因为把Erik一个人留在那里感到抱歉，可接着他又会想到另一个话题或另一段回忆，然后他们就又会重新开始聊东聊西。Charles的确有一直转过身去看他或者是把他叫来让他问两个问题，又或是向他确认或者回想某段回忆，可Charles想起来之后就会接着聊，而Erik则会到处溜达。

他看上去似乎并不在意，Charles每次看到他的身影时都会松口气。他看上去似乎挺高兴地在收拾吃完的早餐，还有清理他之前大展身手的厨房。

Erik离开去倒垃圾，门关上的一瞬间Raven就转向了Charles。

“跟我说实话。”她轻声说，“我从你邮件的语气里看不出来。他对你还好吗？”她仔细地观察着他。

“Erik？”他吓了一跳，然后他的表情柔和了下来，“他绝对超完美的。”

她又盯着他看了一会儿。

“唉，Charles。”她叹了口气。

他们都没有再接着说下去，他们都太了解彼此了。她移动到他身边用一只手臂环住了他的肩膀，然后把自己的头靠了上去，然后他把头靠在了她的头上。他们就保持着这个姿势，直到听到Erik回到了门口。

“能让Erik先拆他的那份大礼物吗？”Charles在他和Raven的对话暂时性停止并达成一致先拆礼物后马上请求道。

“去吧。”Raven嬉皮笑脸地对Erik说。

他挑了挑眉从沙发上起身，他坐在那听了他们对话的最后二十分钟。他撕开了一大部分红色和金色的包装纸，现在能清楚地看到下面的箱子。Charles观察着他，在他皱眉看到上面图纸的一部分然后撕开更多的纸时感到忐忑不安。他惊讶地张大嘴看着那份礼物，然后转过身来面对着Charles。

“这是--？”

“是绘图桌！”Charles忍不住喊了出来，“每次你在餐桌上工作的时候，脖子总是会抽筋，然后你都会揉。”

Erik看上去有些不知所措：“可我们能把它放在哪儿呢？”

“书房里。”

“书房里放不下的。”

“以前是放不下，当然。”

“以前……”Erik大步走到书房打开了门，然后他愣住了，“Charles。你的桌子。”

“反正我也用不着那么大的。”Charles诚实地说，“我更喜欢这张。”

他把他那张延伸型的古董桌捐掉了，买了一张小了很多的，旁边有三个抽屉的红橡木桌。

Erik看上去还是有点迷惑。Charles说：“这并不是牺牲，Erik，真的。我以前在工作的时候从来没有注意过那张桌子。我当时只是第一眼觉得好看，之后就再也没想过了。”

“你确定。”Erik说，这并算不上是个问句。

“当然。”

“那谢谢你。”

Charles高兴地笑了：“不客气。”

“那 _我_ 有礼物吗？”Raven噘着嘴说。

他也对她笑着说：“你当然有啦。我觉得你会很喜欢角落里那个长方形的那个。”

互赠礼物结束之后，他们打开了电视，播放着生活多美好（ _It’s a Wonderful Life_ ）做为背景，自己则边聊天边捣鼓着收到的礼物。Erik进书房去组装自己的新桌子，Charles和Raven则讨论着威尼斯的细节，还有那些Raven体验过的，美国没有的节日。

傍晚来临，他们都穿上了大衣，围巾和手套 – Charles戴了Erik送他的那副新的(“无指手套在冬天一点用都没有，Charles”) – 然后在城里逛了一圈，欣赏着圣诞的灯火，路过身边的那些唱着颂歌的人，还有白雪。

晚餐就是早上剩下的那些菜加上红酒，甜品是Raven带来的法国巧克力和Charles的香槟。

一天结束后他在门口紧紧拥抱了他，就如今早的姿势一样，他们还约定一定会尽快再聚。

“我会记着的。”她说，退后整了整她时尚的针织帽，“再见，Erik。再次见到你很高兴。谢谢你的早餐。”

“再见，Raven。”Erik坐在他餐桌旁的座位上说，一只手松垮地放在他几乎空了的香槟杯上。

Charles在她身后关上并锁好了门，然后关掉了天花板上的等，所以现在只有圣诞树上的灯在照亮整个房间了。他的胃中翻滚过一阵紧张，然后他深吸了一口气，稳住了他的呼吸。

他有些害羞地把手插进口袋，缓慢地转身走向Erik，眼睛看着地板。

“我真的很感谢今天你所做的一切，Erik，比我能表达的还要感谢。”他说，“这不是你想要的处境，我知道，我也不知道今天如过你不呆在这的话你会去哪里。我其实几乎不想请求这个，可是我想，既然今天是圣诞节……”

他咬着唇在Erik身边停下，把手从口袋里抽了出来，然后小心翼翼地放在了Erik的大腿两侧。他抬起双眼，用一只手梳理着Erik精心打理过的刘海，感受着那一缕缕头发刷过自己的指尖，而Erik看他的眼神突然变得深沉。

他倾身向前缓缓吻上了Erik的脸颊。“拜托。”他的下巴。“拜托。”他的下颏。“求你。”最后是他的嘴唇。“拜托。”

Erik懒洋洋地回吻了他，抬起手抓住了他的后脑勺，另一只则滑进了他的针织衫抵着他的腰。他们的上一次疯狂且心急，而这一次则缓慢却深情。他们交换着一个又一个冗长的深吻，双手抚摸着彼此的身体。Charles感受着Erik舔过他嘴唇的舌头，然后他张开了自己的嘴，用喉咙深处的一声呻吟接受了他的攻城略地。他们一直在接吻，直到Erik抽身然后脱掉了Charles的针织衫，他美好的躯体全都为Erik的手和嘴而展现了出来。他握住Charles的腰，低下头含进了他的右乳吮吸着，Charles的身体因此弓了起来，发出一声惊呼。Erik在他甜蜜的乳头上停留了很长时间，用牙齿啃咬拖拽，或是吮吸，又或是在他被口水湿润的皮肤上吹气，直到Charles的呼吸变得短而急促，抓着Erik胳膊的双手也因此收紧。然后Erik转移到了另一边做了同样的事，一只手摸上右边那红肿的乳尖继续玩弄照顾着，一张嘴则忙着满足左边的乳头。他的另一只手稳稳地抓着Charles的屁股，不停地用自己的臀部顶弄着，勃起的性器抵着他，就像是个承诺。

最后他吻了一下Charles的胸口正中，然后退开抬头看着他。Charles明了地站了起来，双腿有些微微打颤。

Erik转身向卧室走去，可Charles脱口而出：“等一下，我有个主意。”

他走到沙发那儿拉下了上面的靠枕，然后把它们丢在了圣诞树前的空地上。Erik了然地走进卧室，回来的时候手里抱着他们的四个枕头，一只手握着润滑剂和安全套。

Charles把手伸到了自己的拉链处，可Erik开口了：“等等，让我来。”

他像拆开一份珍贵的礼物那样脱掉了Charles剩下的衣服。然后他快速地扒下了自己身上的，然后把Charles压上了他们制作的临时温床。他又开始亲吻Charles了，从嘴唇到脖子，一切他可以吻到的地方，同时完全地开拓他，当Erik用四根手指从容不迫地进出时Charles几乎都要哭出声了，然后终于，他用自己的性器代替了它们。

他进入Charles几乎用了一个世纪那么久，他把他拉近，然后才放松下来。他吻着Charles脸，他的耳朵，他的胸口，接着才开始动了起来。Charles的手上下摩挲着Erik曲线姣好的臀瓣，一路沿着他的背肌向上，勾勒出他宽阔的肩膀，感受着其中以及撑着的手臂肌肉中的力量。在圣诞树上灯光的映衬下他的身体闪闪发亮，还有他因光而变色的虹膜，所有的一切都是那么无与伦比，浑然天成，完美无暇。

高潮过后Charles躺在沙发毯上，头枕在Erik的胸膛，听着他的心跳和呼吸声逐步恢复平静，手指则在他的胸口不规则地画着图案。同时Erik的手指缓缓地上下抚摸着他的脊柱。

“光明节快乐，Erik。”他温柔地说。

他感觉到Erik在他的额头落下了一个吻。

“圣诞快乐，Charles。”他说。


	15. Chapter 15

“我想改合同。”Erik在一月初砰地一声踹开了Azazel的办公室门宣布道。

“我们都有想要的东西。”Azazel都没从电脑屏幕里抬头，“它们也同样不太能得到。”

“我想要取消那四夜的限制。”

像Charles那样性感撩人的生物，只能看不能碰简直就是犯罪，Erik现在意识到了。他的双唇 _生来_ 就该被亲吻，看在上帝的份上。他每天都应该被抚摸，被疼爱，而Erik是做这些事的最佳人选。当然，他也可以取消那条可以和别人睡的限制，可Erik想了不到半秒就拒绝了这个想法。还是把它变成Erik也不能和其它人睡更合理一些，尤其在他和Charles维持着婚姻关系的这段时间里。

“你是把‘具有法律约束力’这几个字当放屁吗？”Azazel有些恼怒了，他的双眼终于从屏幕里解放了出来，“这事已成定局，你无法改变。你们都读过合同，也都同意了，签字了。结案。他妈的，这还基本上都是你自己 _写_ 的。”

“可那时我又不知道我以后会想要修改它。”Erik说。

Azazel用一种无法理解他是如何说出这么没智商的一句话的眼神看着他。

“我真是不敢相信以前从来没有人告诉过你这些，Erik，可你不能追溯回去修改某些条款仅仅因为你之前没有 _意识到你以后会后悔_ 。现在滚出我的办公室。”

Erik愤怒地瞪视着他，可还是悻悻而去了。

因为没有其他可以做的努力，他只能回到了他和Charles建立的简单日常生活作息中，随着一月不知不觉悄悄过去，二月开始了。

一个周日的午后，Charles试探性地说：“我在想……你今晚情人节想做些什么特别的事吗？”

“比如？”Erik从平板上的新闻报道中抬起了头。他没注意到今天的日期。

“我想或许我们能出去搓一顿。”

Erik感觉到自己的双唇不屑地皱了起来。

“抱歉，Charles，可我并不觉得去一个灯光昏暗的房间里坐着，周围被那些以为自己是全宇宙中心的，令人腻烦的，感情外露到令人厌烦的小情侣包围会是件令人愉快的事。”

“好吧。”Charles放弃了这个话题。

过了一会儿Erik在书房堆满了书的书架上翻找着一本Charles说自己有的，乔治·奥威尔的作品集。他把一打书移到了地上，直起腰的时候，他看见自己刚空出来的那块地方深处躺着一套国际象棋。他把它掏了出来。

“我还不知道你会下象棋。”他拿着那套国际象棋走回客厅说。

Charles斜靠在沙发上，从正在阅读的书里抬起头。

“你从哪儿找出来的？”他惊呼一声坐了起来。

“在书架里，放在一堆书的后面。”

“原来她藏在 _那儿_ 了。”Charles说，“Raven在我多次评判她的棋艺之后把它收了起来。她说我傲慢地让她无法忍受，所以她要把它藏起来，通过让我必须要去搜寻的方式教会我做人的一点谦虚之道。你会下吗？”

“会。”Erik说，他已经把棋盘在厨房桌上摆好了。

这天剩下的时间都在下棋与聊天中度过，这就是他们的情人节。

“我要离开几天。”Charles两夜后说道。

Erik猛地停了下来。他把整个冰箱都清空了，为了给它一个深度清洁。

“什么？”

“我要出席一个在芝加哥举行的会议。会议本身为期四日，可真正 _必需要_ 我出席的只有三天，所以我只离开两夜应该不成问题。我准备把回来的机票订得时间再早些，这样就算有什么事耽搁了，或者有什么突发情况，我还是能及时回来。”

Erik重新开始擦洗起来。没有Charles的三天听起来寂寞得可怕。

“你可以在那多待一些时间。”他说，抬头在Charles脸上看到了一个绝对是受挫的表情。他意识到这句话听起来就像是在暗示Charles去打破合约，所以他马上又加上了一句，“我是说，我可以和你一起去。”

Charles的表情渐渐变成了愉悦：“哦Erik，你真的要来？这毕竟是冬天的芝加哥啊。”

“我经历过更糟糕的天气。”Erik说，擦去了留在最底下一层的一滴酱汁污垢。

“那我去给我们订机票。”

芝加哥的天气并没有Charles所说的那样糟糕，尽管积雪成堆，风也的确不负它风城的称号，是那般的寒冷刺骨。他们只有一些正好够他们在酒店里安顿好的时间，然后就要换身衣服赶去欢迎晚宴了。

第二天下午Erik给自己在Charles要演讲的大宴会厅里找了一个靠左边的座位，在等候的同时他翻阅了一下他的会议议程。不知道是哪个傻逼选了这个荒谬的，把DNA链和眼睛放在一起的标志，看上去跟动画似的。他通读了Charles的个人简历，欣赏了他的大头照，然后翻页继续阅读了他这周要出席的其他专家小组的职称，尽管他早就把他们还有时间都记下了。

一对大学左右年纪的男孩走进宴会厅坐到了他身后，讲话超大声。他们是实习生，还对自己除了出席会议之外没有做任何事感到超级满意，Erik在过去的几分钟里都处于时刻准备好要掐死他们的状态中。

“所以等会儿要讲话的那人到底是谁啊？”他们其中一个终于问道。

“Charles Xavier。哥大的。我朋友有一次上过他一节课，说他是个特别棒，特别迷人的教授，绝对是大众口中的梦中情人。”

“我想这就能解释为什么这间房间挤满了人了。”

Charles走了进来，和一位年长的，戴眼镜的男子相谈甚欢。

“就是他。”那男孩说，“辣的那一个。”

Erik听到了一声尖锐的吸气声。

“操，你看看那张嘴。我打赌他一定口活了得。”

Erik转过身去瞪着他们。

“闭上你们的臭嘴。”他低吼道。

他们瞪了回去，可幸好他们闭嘴了。

整个宴会厅都随着那个戴眼镜的年长男子走上演讲台清喉咙的声音安静了下来。

“今天我们很荣幸地邀请到了这位受人尊敬的，来自哥伦比亚大学的Charles Xavier教授，请他为我们介绍人体基因组从头突变目前的形势。”

他给了Charles一个闪亮的开场介绍，然后Charles伴着响起的掌声走上了演讲台，脸上带着迷人的微笑。就像去洛杉矶那次一样，他全程都特别紧张，但只要活动一开始，他就马上能找到状态，他的自信也会和气势一起回到他身上。不到半分钟的时间，他就让整个厅里的人都处在了他的掌控之中。Erik听到他旁边的一个女人在Charles握着手，因为一个问题发笑时发出了一声叹息，他的五官都皱在了一起，看上去却是那么可爱。

在Charles结束了自己的讲话，周围围了一圈又一圈想要提问的人时，Erik悄悄溜回了酒店。就像洛杉矶那次一样，每个有Charles参与的部分他都会去参加，看着他在专家团里，回答问题，和其他人互动，给出缜密思考过的评价，但会议的其他时间，他就会在酒店房间或是酒店咖啡馆里完成工作。

他们决定为自己的行程加一天用来参观游玩，所以会议议程的最后一天Erik勇敢地面对了美国中西部的冬天，去户外走了一圈。Charles在最后一顿午餐之前是不会结束的，并且他也不想像一只等着自己主人回家的宠物狗一样在酒店房间里徘徊。他路过了一家离酒店几个街区远的电影院，遮檐上有着《曾经（Once）》的宣传。他把广告拍下来发给了Charles，然后写了 _今晚看嘛？_

 _好！_ Charles几乎是秒回。

_那我去买票。_

他离开售票处的时候Charles的短信来了。 _会基本上结束了，大概还剩差不多_ _20_ _分钟。_ Erik笑着赶了回去。

“你今天下去想去芝加哥艺术学院逛逛吗？”Charles解开自己的领带绕在手上问。

“可以。”Erik说，然后又加上了一句，“好啊，听起来挺不错的。”

Charles对他笑了一下，然后转身从行李箱里拉出了一件看上去软绵绵的毛衣套在了身上。Erik看着他背部肌肉的起伏，眼神渴望地在他紧实的背上游走。Charles脱掉了他的裤子，换上了一条他喜欢的，穿着舒适的裤子。“可以出门啦。”他说，转过身来扣上了扣子。

他们拿上了大衣和手套，Erik跟在他身后出了门，脑海里他光裸的双腿挥之不去。

他们在艺术馆里逛了几个小时，偶尔发表一些评论，或者是一个叫另一个过来看看某件特别的展品。

“这真是太不可思议了，不是吗？”Charles小声嘀咕道。他们正在和一小群人一起欣赏 _大碗岛的星期天下午_ 这幅画。

“的确。”鉴于艺术馆异常安静的氛围，Erik也同样轻声地说，“花费在这上面的时间一定令人难以置信。”

“他用了五年时间才完成这幅作品。”Charles看着画作旁边的小饰板说。

他看来美术馆还去得不够多，Erik想，他看着那些小点点，直到画上剩下的部分慢慢模糊，看上去不再那么像一幅不明所以的图像。只是一点又一点而已。他无所事事地好奇起来Charles的下一次会议会在哪个城市，那里是不是也会有美术馆。然后他想起来这些都不重要，因为那时候他们已经不在一起了。

从开始到现在，第一次，Erik开始认真地思考六月之后他的生活会变成什么样子。他试着回忆和Charles结婚之前的日子，因为那大概就是他会回去的生活。每天晚上回到漆黑一片，空空荡荡的公寓。一个人吃饭。不能每天见到Charles。

就算他们还是朋友，这点他现在可以确定一定会是，他们在一起的时间也会大大缩短。再然后，如果Charles和别人结婚了，这个时间大概会被缩减到零。

一想到Charles会和某个普通的无名小卒结婚，Erik的心中就升起了一股强烈的怒火，这种感觉他已经很多年没有过了。

经过很久的苦恼之后，Erik的心也终于尘埃落定。

他已经深深地，无法自拔地爱上了Charles Xavier。

大概已经爱了很多年了吧，他想，看着Charles好笑的眉毛因为注视着画中水边的女子而微微皱起。大概就是从他成为了那个脸颊粉红，有着明亮的双眸和好看的红唇的，Erik热切地想要引起注意的男孩子开始吧。

和他的顿悟一起来的还有那Charles只是，从根本上来说，借给他的酸楚。接下来的几周他几乎是无时无刻不在担心着手上的婚戒，戒指都被他磨得发光了。现在他后悔自己选了这对便宜普通的戒指了。他应该给Charles买一只用最好金属打造的戒指，上面还要镶嵌着和他眼睛颜色一样的蓝宝石。

他整日活在对Charles终于受够了他，然后违反了某一条Erik从一开始曾一度觉得是为自己考虑的合同规定的恐惧之中。他会不会在请求和自己在连续的三夜做爱三次。或者更糟糕的，某天他回家的时候，身上有了别人留下的痕迹，然后他宣布他受够了，他和别人睡了，让Erik能不能现在收拾好东西走人？又或者他和Raven飞到其他地方去度了一周的假，然后他回来的时候，就和Erik什么关系都没有了。

当然了，Erik知道Charles是无论如何绝对不会做这些事的，可这并不能阻止他半夜惊醒。他的心砰砰直跳，伸手抚摸着靠着他缩成一团的Charles的身体，安慰自己至少现在，他还在这里，他还是Erik的。

最黑暗的那段时期，Erik曾经想过拒绝放他走。他有能力决定在六月十三日之后是否继续他们的婚姻。如果Charles想要退出，他就必须要走其他的离婚渠道，而Erik则会拼尽全力创造出一个又一个阻碍。他还会用剩下的时间向Charles证明世界上再没有第二个人能像自己一样关心爱护他了。他到现在为止不是做得挺好的吗？

某一天Erik在看电视的时候偶尔看到了一部电影的结局，那是一场精心设计过的婚礼。他停止换台看了下去，听着男女主角口中无论贫穷还是富有，疾病或健康，都愿意为对方付出一切的誓词。他是否对Charles承诺过类似的誓言呢？Erik已经记不得自己在婚礼那天说了些什么，并且现在也没有什么能回到过去找出答案的方法。

既然他记不起来了，那天晚上趁Charles熟睡的时候Erik卷起了自己衬衫的袖口，悄悄地埋在他肩头向他承诺了这些誓言。Erik的双唇抵着他裸露的皮肤，发誓自己会疼爱与珍惜Charles，直至死亡将他们分离。

Erik那无止境的，害怕Charles会消失的恐惧感突然就减弱了，到三月中旬的时候，这种感觉仍盘旋在他脑海中，只是不再使他那么患得患失了。

“工作上的事有进展了？” 有一天晚上他们下棋的时候，Charles靠在椅背上翘着二郎腿问。

Erik不解地看着他。

“过去几周以来你表现得很奇怪。”Charles说着移动了他的车，“我猜大概是你工作上遇到了不顺心的事，你又不太想说。不过最近你又变回原来的自己了，所以无论发生了什么，我都很高兴它解决了。”

Erik不知道该回答他什么，所以他保持着沉默。Charles也没有多说，眼神落在棋盘上思考着。他那大而聪颖的双眼随着他的布局而转动。

门铃在这时响了，他的双眼也亮了起来。

“太棒了，一定是我们的寿司到了。”他回家以后就特别想吃金枪鱼卷，而鉴于寿司是Erik少之又少的不会做的东西之一，他们就叫了外卖。他掏出钱包翻了翻，拿了一些钱之后就去开门付钱了，把钱包留在了桌子上。

Erik注意到了上层夹层里露出一角的他的驾照。一切与Charles有关的东西他都很好奇，所以他轻轻把它抽出来看了看。他当然是个器官供者了。他的生日写在最下面，Erik用拇指轻轻拂过了那些数字。还有没几周就到了。上帝啊，他这算是哪门子的丈夫，竟然从来没有想到过要问问Charles他是什么时候生的？还有，在他们填写那些结婚所需的材料的时候他也没有注意。

他把那张小卡放了回去，一个计划在他脑海里慢慢成形，然后Charles拿着食物回来了。他说Erik的哥斯拉寿司看起来真的是太棒了，他必须要和自己分享至少一口。

Erik让他想吃多少就吃多少。

“希望这次的事不会太糟糕。”Charles面露愁容地说。

“当然不会。”Erik坐在驾驶座上，转了个弯向大宅驶去，顺便看了他一眼，“Gwen都说了这件事不急，不是吗？她还特地强调了让你别担心。”

“也是。”Charles在他们停车的时候说道，声音里满是不相信。

他三步并两步跃上了台阶，掏出钥匙打开了房门。他朝里跨了一步，Erik紧随其后。

“SURPRISE！”

Charles被吓了一跳，下意识地向后缩靠在了Erik的胸口。Erik温柔地将双手放在了他的上臂上，在Charles张大嘴巴接受着面前出现的一大堆人时稳住他。

“生日快乐！”人群里大叫起来。

Charles看上去还是一脸懵逼，Erik都忍不住笑了出来。Charles转过脖子抬起头来看着他。

“是不是你……”他开口。

“生日快乐，Charles。”Erik笑的更开了。

Charles的脸上露出了一个巨大的笑容。Erik轻轻地把他推向了他的朋友们。

“我真是不敢相信这些！”Charles张开双臂向前走去。他想尽可能一次抱住那么多人。

“干得不错。”Raven说。她在Charles被挤进人堆里的时候站到了他身边。

他看了她一眼：“谢谢你把所有人的联系方式给我。”

“为Charles我愿意做任何事。”她说，“菜选的不错。”

“我没想到你是那种会办派对的人，Lehnsherr。”一个带着俄罗斯口音的声音在Erik另一边身侧响起。

Erik瞥了一眼Azazel：“我没邀请你。”

“我请的。”Raven说，“我们一起出去玩过几次。”她对他使了个眼色：“他也不算最糟糕的。”

“很高的评价呢。”Azazel朝她笑了笑，“请允许我给你拿杯喝的来，然后再说服你给我个更高点的评价？”

“我觉得可以。”她叹了口气说。

Erik在派对上一般就是喝喝酒，在人群周围逛逛，偶尔会和他认识的那些人说上几句话，像是Alex和Darwin，还有Ororo，或者是Bobby，但多数时间都花在了看闪闪发光的Charles身上，他对Erik来说就是房间里最亮的一颗星。Erik因他而快乐，他高兴的样子，他左右移动的样子，他能轻易与别人对话的样子，他喝酒的样子。很快他的脸颊就染上了红晕，他的双眼也因为快乐地喝下一杯酒而闪烁。

喝完了他的第二杯红酒，Erik在想Charles会不会想要一次生日性爱。想到这他的身体都从内而外热了起来。他都不会让他求自己，Erik大度地想，看着Charles因为Sean说的某句话笑得前仰后合。他只要用自己的那双眼睛看着Erik，张开嘴，Erik就会把他推倒在床上，脱掉他的衣服，然后沿着他的身体一路吻下去……

宅子里有足够给每个人过夜的客房，所以每个人都放开了在喝。Charles和最后几个喝高了的人踉踉跄跄地准备回房的时候已经快要凌晨一点了。Charles走到了Erik身边，Bobby则用一只手扶着墙保持平衡，摇摇晃晃地走向了为他准备的客房。Charles的双臂环上了Erik的腰，笑着用鼻子磨蹭着他的脖子。

“这真是太棒太不可思议了，Erik。”他含糊不清地说，捏着他的腰摇晃着，“我真的超，超，超感动。”

他们跌跌撞撞地朝Charles以前的卧室走去，Erik一只手紧紧地抓着栏杆，另一只手臂环在Charles的肩膀上。他把脸埋在Charles的太阳穴处，嗅着他的气息，脉搏也跟着加快。楼梯走到顶之后，他们沿着走廊接着向前。Erik用他空出来的那只手轻轻地将Charles额头前垂下的汗湿的头发梳理到后头去。Charles嗯哼了一声，把头靠在Erik的肩上，鼻子轻抚过他的脖颈，他闭上了双眼，脸上还是带着笑搂着Erik。

他们终于成功到达了卧室，Erik用脚踹上了门，然后上了锁。Charles把自己从Erik身上解放了出来，脱下了他的羊毛背心和衬衫。Erik靠在关上的门背后，视线在他身上寸步不移。Charles把裤子褪到了脚踝那里，然后重重地坐在了床沿。他弯下身去解鞋带，差点摔一跤，

“哇哦。哈哈。哎呀。”他咕哝着踢掉了鞋子，裤子还有袜子。

然后他就倒在床上睡着了。

在Erik旁边。

Erik瞪着他，从骨子里觉得自己被耍了。他呆呆地看了几分钟，然后走进浴室自己解决了。还好，鉴于过去几个小时他都处于克制边缘，这并没花多久。

他脱掉衣服之后回到了床边，轻柔地将一只手伸到Charles的后颈，另一只伸到他的膝后，把他移到了他习惯睡的那边并帮他盖好了被子。然后他爬上床，睡在了他身边，把他搂进了自己怀中。

“生日快乐。”他抵着他的额头低语，然后自己也慢慢睡去。

Charles第二天早上渐渐醒来，睁开双眼看到的先是一片灰暗，然后是昏暗的亮光，接着光又亮了一些，再然后是已经完全天亮的早晨。他有一些宿醉的感觉，但是没有他担心的那么糟糕。他和Erik醉醺醺地贴在一起，胸口挨着胸口，身上因为汗液黏糊糊的。尽管这样，他还是保持了这个姿势很久，沐浴在他们就像一对璧人一样相拥而眠的这个事实里，尽管他们并不真的是。

他突然意识到，这是除了圣诞节以外唯一一次他比Erik醒得早。这就意味着他现在有个绝好的机会，可以为他把早餐拿到床上来，做为他是Charles这一生遇到过的最美好的意外的感谢。

他小心翼翼地把自己与Erik分开，Erik翻了个身到Charles的空位上开始小声打起了呼噜。Charles快速地刷了牙，因为他的嘴里感觉真是太令人作呕了，可他担心洗澡的声响会吵醒Erik，所以他直接穿上了挂在门口的，有着他俩衣服的小旅行袋里的新衣服。Erik为了这个准备多久了？

Erik早就为客人们安排好了早餐，现在大家都在楼下转悠。Charles避开了所有人，这很罕见，不过他给是被多年在房子里偷偷溜达磨砺出来的，他成功地顺了一个托盘回卧室。

他刚把托盘在床头桌上放好，Erik的头就随着一声呼噜突然弹了起来，右手疯狂地在Charles睡觉的那一边摸来摸去。

“Charles？”他没睡醒的声音响了起来。

“早上好。”Charles温柔地说，他一屁股坐在了床上，向后靠了靠，这样他就靠着床头板了，“准备好吃早餐了吗？”

Erik眯眼看着他，眼睛眨了几次，然后似乎完全清醒了。他翻身把自己撑了起来，直到他光裸的肩膀靠着Charles穿了衣服的那个。毯子堆到了他的大腿周围，他的右脚露了出来。

“我以为既然你作为寿星，那么这些都应该是我来做才对。” 他朝着托盘点了点头。

“这是一顿为了表示感谢的早餐。”Charles说着把托盘放到了坐在床上的他们之间，“我知道你不喜欢在床上吃东西，但是你不需要收拾，我还知道你不想去和还在楼下的那群人社交。”

Erik拿起了一杯咖啡，嗅着它散发出的香气。

“你的逻辑挺有道理的。”他小啜了一口说，“你生日当天想做些什么？”

派对是在周五办的，可Charles的生日是在周日。

“这真的足够了。”Charles啃着他的吐司说。在Erik的眼神攻势下他还是松了口，“或许我们可以去Epicuria吃晚餐？”然后他有咬了咬唇：“可是好像有点贵。”

“拜托，Charles。”Erik嘲弄地说。“带我丈夫出去过生日，这点钱我还是付得起的。”

Charles给了他一个灿烂的微笑。因为他是寿星，他想干嘛就干嘛，所以他倾身向前给了他一个轻柔的吻。抽身的时候，他注意到自己不小心在Erik嘴角留下了一小块烤面包屑。

“哎呀。”他说着用手抹掉了碎屑，然后又给了他一个吻，“看，再给你一个不带碎屑的。”

Erik就这么看着他，他的表情从来没有像现在这样温柔过。

“谢谢你为我做的一切，Erik。”周日傍晚Charles说。服务员刚帮他们把椅子推好，离开去为他们拿点好的红酒。

“不客气。”西装革履的Erik看上去更光芒四射了，“你一生只有一次30岁，应该尽兴而活。”

Charles正看着菜单，和Erik聊着明天的备课情况，突然有一只手拍上了他的肩。

“Charles？”

他吓了一跳，抬头看到了Frank Graham。他最后一次见这个男人是五年前，在一夜超棒的性爱之后。而且根据现在Frank看他的眼神判断，很明显他记得很清楚。

“Frank，”他起身与他握了握手，“你最近怎么样？”

Frank是他母亲的某个朋友的儿子。除了这层关系，他和Charles基本上不是一个圈子的人。

“我挺好的。”Frank还是用那种令人不适的眼神看着。他抓住了Charles的手肘说：“我们应该找个时间好好聚聚。”

Charles转过身体来面朝着Erik，后者的视线一直锁定在Frank放在Charles身上的手上，“向你介绍一下，这是我的丈夫，Erik。”

Frank的脸上闪过了一丝悔恨：“丈夫，嗯？瞎扯。”

他松手离开了。Charles一点都不惊讶他不想再继续聊下去，他并不认为Frank真的喜欢他，除了性这点。

“看来他是得不了年度最佳人品奖了。”Charles坐下对Erik说，“一点也不奇怪。我已经好几年没见他了，可他还是那副德行。”

Erik只是沉默地点了点头，他几乎都没有看Charles。

这顿饭是他到现在为止吃过的气氛最紧张的一顿，而从小到大，这种情况都意味着他要说些什么来缓解一下。他试着开了几个话头，或者单纯的为了打破沉默随便说些什么，但最后还是放弃了。

Erik又开始逃避了。接下来的几天，他都发短信说自己会晚回家，但是从不说明原因。Charles有限的能见到他的时间里，他几乎不讲话。他再也没大笑过，微笑都没有。简直就和他们刚结婚那段能让Charles悲伤落泪的时间如出一辙。

他想了又想自己做了什么让Erik生气的事情，可是想来想去也没有个结果。他发现自己正在公寓里无目的地晃悠，寻找自己丢在一边的脏杯子和脏毛巾，但其实根本什么都没有。

他心累地准备离开有着他看书需要的一篇很难找到的文章的公共图书馆分部，就在这时他听到有人叫他，“Charles。”

他忧郁地抬起头，看到Jason Stryker站在他面前，挡住了图书馆的出口。他脸上的表情使Charles的汗毛马上竖了起来。

“Jason，”他说，“好巧啊。”

现在是差不多上午九十点，还是周中，附近还没什么人。图书馆里的读者和图书管理员都在很里面，根本不在视线范围之内。他们现在处在户外和图书馆中间，周围只有放着出售书籍的手推车和两旁的公共休息室。

“我等不了了。”Jason说，“一切现在都准备就绪了。”

Charles心里警铃大作。他越过Jason，祈祷着能看到其他在附近晃悠的人，或者是要来图书馆的人，可一个都没有。

“听上去你似乎有些想谈谈的东西。”Charles的心都快跳出来了，“要不我们去买杯咖啡然后聊聊？”

他需要到人多的地方去，就算多一个人都好。

“是我们的事，Charles。”Jason说，“我们应该在一起。我们的父亲对我们做的事，还有我们对彼此的意义。还有你，你是那么完美。你是 _属于_ 我的。”

Charles感觉到自己的心已经提到了嗓子眼：“Jason。我结婚了。”

“我知道。”Jason点点头说道，“我现在不再为此生你的气了。我的确气了很久，可是现在我理解你为什么觉得自己一定要那么做了。”

他轻微地移动了一下，向后撩起了一些大衣，足够露出抵着Charles肚子的手枪。

“跟我走吧，Charles。”他哀求道，“就跟我走吧，我们可以一起开始新的生活。”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy Jason警告

Charles盯着枪，觉得有些头晕目眩。

“你大可不必这样做的，Jason。”他说。

“我也希望我不用这样。”Jason说，“可不这样的话你是不会跟我走的。放下你的包。”

Charles慢吞吞地拎着书包带把包放到了地上。Jason绕到他身后，把手伸进了他的后口袋，搜寻着他的手机和钱包。他把它们丢在了书包上，然后统统踹到了一边。他的手回到了他的右后口袋，隔着裤子抚摸着Charles。他的呼吸随着自己摩擦揉捏Charles臀瓣的动作而加快。Charles鸡皮疙瘩起了一声，可他什么也做不了，特别是现在Jason移开了他的手，抓住了自己的手肘，并用枪抵着自己。他站在Charles身后一些，使枪紧贴着他，然后抵着他向出口走去。

他们出了门，Charles的心跳在看到一个手牵着小孩的女人朝他们走来时猛地加快。

他对上了她的双眼，尽力向她传递着自己的恐惧与惊慌。

“救。我。”他用气声说，害怕万一Jason听到了会做些什么。

可她只是困惑地看着他。

Jason把他带到了一辆停在不远处的白色货车旁，打开了没有车窗的后座门把Charles推了进去。他自己也跟着爬了进去然后关上了门，陷入车内的一片黑暗。几秒后只听咔哒一声，放在Charles身旁地上的野营灯照亮了这片区域。

Charles眨眨眼看着四周。所有东西都被撤掉了，只剩一个座椅，固定在分开驾驶座的地方，被一层厚厚的泡沫塑料包裹着。

“把手放到身后去。”Jason说着又推了推枪，做为自己掌权的提醒。

Charles把手放到了身后。他感觉到手扣带滑过他的手腕，然后Jason收紧了它们，但并没有弄疼他。

“坐到座位上去。”Jason说。Charles跪着用膝盖爬过去，然后转身坐了上去。Jason用一只手就脱掉了Charles的鞋子，另一只仍拿枪对着他。他在他的脚踝上也扣上并收紧了扣带。他用安全带把Charles捆在椅子上，搭扣扣在地板上，Charles根本摸不到。

然后他终于放下了枪，从夹克衫的大口袋里拿出了一卷胶带，封住了Charles的嘴。

“在我们出发回家之前，我要给你看些东西。”他说，“恐怕你要等上一会儿。”

他带上野营灯离开，关上了车门，把Charles留在了一片漆黑之中。

Jason把椅子安置在了恰好的位置：距离货车的任何一边都太远，这样Charles就不能踹门提醒路人他在车里。泡沫塑料则阻止了他用被绑起来的脚后跟击打车子发出声响。但他还是试了。他还试着尽可能地左右前后大幅度摇晃，想要弄松座椅，或者使通过座椅撞击后墙发出响声。可座椅纹丝不动，大概是被钉死了。

Jason启动了货车，车子开始行驶。Charles闭上双眼，试图在脑海里记录下他们的行车路线，可几分钟后他只好放弃了。他不够熟悉这片区域，而Jason转了太多的弯，他很快就不知道自己在哪里了。

Charles试着保持冷静，稳定着呼吸不让自己惊慌。一定有解决办法的。如果现在没有，过一会儿一定会有转机出现，然后Charles就能逃跑了。

在所有他脑海里闪过的令人害怕的想法中，有一个一直挥之不去，那就是他意识到如果Jason让他离开Erik超过三夜的话，他们的婚姻就结束了。

Erik。Charles现在是那么想他，想到整个人都在颤抖。如果Charles晚上没回家的话，他会怎么理解他的失踪呢？他是不是会知道除非Erik提出来，不然他是不会离开他的呢？

Jason终于停了下来。Charles紧张地等待着货车重新开门，可门并没有开。时间又过去了一会儿，Charles重新放松了下来，只是因为一直神经紧绷实在是太累了。等上一会儿，Jason说了。但一会儿是多久？

时间过得很慢。Charles感觉自己独自在黑暗里度过了大概几个小时。他变得又饿又渴，最后又想去上厕所，但这些是他唯一可以估计时间流逝的标准。这就是Jason的计划吗？把他困在货车里几天，直到他没力气反抗？

后座车门突然开了，Charles又紧张了起来。

外面天已经黑了，所以的确是过了好几个小时。至于是多晚了Charles也说不准。

Jason爬上车到他身边，用他留在Charles椅子的泡沫塑料后面的，不可见也不可及剪刀剪断了Charles脚踝上的扣带。他再次掏出了手枪，解开了安全带。

“走吧。”他说，“我要给你看看我是多么爱你。”

Charles跟在他身后，用只穿着袜子的双脚踏上了马路。他看了看周围，认出了Jason所居住的破旧的公寓楼。巷子已经被废弃了。搞不好已经过了午夜了，其他人都熟睡着，可Charles因为恐惧而睡意全无。

Jason带他到了公寓门口，途中没有遇到一个人。

Jason把他拉了进去，然后关上并锁掉了身后的门，枪还是抵着他，然后他打开了灯，把Charles脸上的胶带撕了下来。

好几秒内Charles都没法组织语言来描述他看到的一切

到处都是他的照片，布满了墙的每一寸，还有天花板上也全部都是。有些照片来自公共资源，像是大学的脸书主页，或者是有他出现的杂志或者报纸的社会版，但剩下的大多数都是偷拍的，看上去像有人带着一台性能很好的照相机跟踪了他好几年才拍下的这些照片。照片数不胜数，有走路的他，沉浸在思考里的他，在哥大附近的他，在咖啡店排队的他，在公园里看书的他，还有进出公寓的他。

Charles觉得有些恶心，他感觉胃里有什么东西正翻滚上来，呼吸也变得急促起来。

最大的一张被打印在一张法律文件大小的纸上，照片里他高兴地笑着，抬头看着天空。是初雪的那天，他木然地想。

Jason见他盯着它看，开口道：“就是从那天起，我加上了声音。”

“声音？”Charles低声问，现在他觉得头晕了。

顺着Jason手指的方向，Charles看到了一台小电视，上面显示着他办公室的直播信号。

“很长一段时间都只有图像，后来我加上了声音，”他说。

Charles转向一边干呕了起来。

“你是在担心你说的什么东西被我听到吗？”Jason听起来有些困惑，“不用担心，你是完美的。不论是你和别人说话的时候，还是自言自语的时候。”

他伸出手抚摸着Charles的脸颊，一遍又一遍。

“别碰我。”Charles把眼泪忍在眼眶里，“Jason，别碰我。”

可Jason并不听。

终于，他不情愿地停了下来：“我们该继续了。”

他又一次封住了Charles的嘴，把他绑到了货车后面，走的时候拿上了剪刀。他不知道开了多久的车，Charles的脑袋跟随着颠簸的车子不停晃动。他的心已经有些麻木了，这使他一阵胆颤。

Jason把他带到了一间与外界隔绝的小屋里。他们一定还在纽约，因为现在天黑的程度和他上一次让Charles出来的时候是一样的。这是好事。他们离城里越近，别人找到他就更容易。

小屋内部空空荡荡的。在某个角落里有一个双层床垫，上面铺了床单，但没有枕头，对面是一个独立的洗手池和一个旧灶台。床垫旁的地板上有一堆衣服。床垫对面的角落里放着一箱干粮。有一扇打开的门后是一间小得不行的卫生间，一个人进去都嫌挤。屋子中央盘着一堆铁链，连着灶台下面的什么东西。末端是一个连着铰链的，有着锁扣的金属环。

“那些是你的衣服。”Jason对着床垫旁的织物努了努嘴，“我特地为你买的。”

他把枪放在了灶台上，然后拿起了那个金属环。他抬起了Charles的双臂，把环扣在了他的腰上。正合适。

当然合适了，Charles看着那些衣服阴郁地想。Jason说不定在Charles去拜访他那天的晚上睡觉的时候量了尺寸。

Jason拿回了枪，剪掉了绑住Charles双手的扣带。

“我要走了。”他说着朝门口走去，“别担心，我很快就会回来。你就当在家一样。”

门在他身后关上，三个门锁全部就位。

Charles想要歇斯底里地大笑。家。家是和Erik在一起，坐在厨房台面上看他烧菜，和他一起在书房工作，感受它上床时下沉的床垫。家离这个地方实在太过遥远，就像在另一个星球一样。

他用颤抖的双手揉着手腕，然后深吸了一口气重新振作了起来。他先去了厕所，铁链拖在他身后叮叮当当。他把冷水洒在脸上，顺便洗去心中的恐慌。他用手在龙头下接了点水解渴，然后到决定外面去看看他能做些什么。

他先检查了灶台，想要伸手摸到铁链的末端。可他手不够长，所以他马上放弃了这个想法，转而摆弄期装着干粮的箱子。里面有几盒谷物，饼干和曲奇；还有几袋薯片和椒盐卷饼；貌似还有很多袋冻干食品；几罐汤，标签都被撕掉了。这是个潜在的小武器，可也没什么大用。如果他能让Jason转过身去，并留给他足够长的时间偷袭他的话，他就能拿到钥匙然后离开。

他回到了灶台那里。这是个煤气灶，漆基本上都掉光了。他并不想无意中把自己炸飞，所以他绞尽脑汁地回忆着他关于煤气灶的知识。这并没有花很久，因为他对于这些东西的了解真的是微乎其微。

“加油，老兄。”他自言自语，“你可是有博士学位的人。你是一个特别聪明的人。你可以做到的，对不对？”

灶台紧贴着墙壁。他脱掉了他那双脏兮兮的袜子，光脚站在有些粘的木地板上。接着他小心翼翼地使出了全身所有的力气，因为这是他长这么大搬过的最重的东西了，成功地将灶台拉出来了几英寸，现在他能看到后面了。一根银色的煤气管道接着一个黄色的阀，上面有个吸引着他去动一动的扳手。他等刚使过力的自己呼吸平稳下来，然后又往外拉了几英寸，现在距离足够他把上半身弯下去看清楚阀了。没有 **开** 或者 **关** 的标记。扳手是竖直的。按照逻辑来说，这意味着开，使气体能流通。他把手伸到后面，有一些困难地转动了扳手，现在它是水平的了。

“这一定是关。”他安慰自己说。

他推拉着灶台，直到煤气管道允许的，它能离墙最远的距离。他哗啦啦地把链条移开，绕到后面去看它被固定在墙的哪里。顿时他感觉到了巨大的希望。在看到车座椅之后，他就害怕链条会被焊到一堆根本无从下手的东西里。可现在铁链尽头只是连着一个金属圈，圈在钉在墙上的金属板上。现在这情形，让他想起了中世纪的房间里被枷锁困住的犯人。

他到吃的箱子里面拿了他看到的第一罐汤。是牛肉面。他撕掉了盖子，把罐子放在没开的煤气灶上。过一会儿他说不定会想吃，为了保存体力，可现在他的胃还在因为自己在Jason公寓里看到的一切而翻滚着。

最后他到铁链末端那里，开始坚定地捣鼓起那四个螺丝钉。就算死，他也要回到Erik身边。


	17. Chapter 17

Erik午饭吃得很晚，他用这段时间到办公大楼附近晃了一圈。他需要冷静一下，这两天他的脑子里一团浆糊。看到那个男人放在Charles手肘上的手，想到六月一到，Charles就可以接受他“好好聚聚”的邀请，他的嫉妒之情就冲上了云霄，连他自己都有些被吓到了。因为不想让自己像年少轻狂时那样把妒火发泄在Charles身上，他尽量使自己与他保持安全距离，控制着自己的情绪。

他的手机响了。因为没有马上认出是谁的手机号，他皱着眉接通了电话。

“Erik，我是Towanna。”她听起来十分害怕，“警察来了。他们在问关于Charles的事。现在在你的公寓里。”

Erik的心跳都静止了，接着他的视线因为突然爆发的情绪而模糊，心脏也开始狂跳不止。

“我二十分钟内到。”他疯狂地打着车。几步外有一个中年商人刚从一辆停在人行道旁的车里走出来。Erik对着车招了招手。

“有急事。”他严厉地说，然后砰地关上了门对司机吼出了自己的地址，“给你一百美元，越快越好。”

他遇到老司机了，在他一次又一次非法变道超车之后他严肃地认同了这点。这时他收到了一条Angel的短信。

_警察来这里询问关于你的事了。你不会终于真的像自己总说的那样杀了一个在电影院里不停讲话的人吧？_

然后是： _说真的，发生什么了？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？_

 _我不知道，_ 他回复。

他们十五分钟就到了。他把钱丢给司机之后就直奔旋转门旁边的玻璃门，走进大厅时经过了眼巴巴看着他的Towanna。

应该走楼梯的，他想，现在他在电梯里来回踱步，看着电梯门上的数字慢慢地向上跳。仿佛过了一生这么久，电梯门终于叮的一声开了，他直接冲了出去，向着自己大开的房门。

“什么情况？”他吼着大步走进了挤满了人的房间。

“Erik。”一个令他万分惊讶的声音说，是Moira MacTaggart，表情严肃而认真。

“你来这干嘛？”他茫然地问。

“于工，我是FBI.。于私，我来这是因为Charles是个朋友。”

“到底什么情况？”他又问了一遍，他的心跳得快而有力，就算是现在冲破肋骨掉在地上都不稀奇，“天哪，来个人告诉我， _求你们_ 。”

“我们认为Charles可能被劫持了。”Moira说。

Erik真的是晃了一下。要是他再虚弱一点，现在估计就晕过去了。

“我的天哪。”他有些哽咽，“为了什么？”

“现在还不清楚。当然，最可能的动机是为了财。”

“发生什么了？”他问。

“Charles最后一次被人看到是和一个不知名的男人一起离开图书馆。一位目击者称他看上去很害怕，并且想要向她传递些什么消息。她在图书馆入口发现了他的包，钱包和手机然后告诉了图书管理员，是图书管理员报的警。我们现在在等刑侦画像家根据目击者描述完成那个男人的肖像。你能想到任何想要伤害Charles，或者是和他有世仇的人吗？”

“不能。”他说，“我想不到。谁能忍心伤害Charles？”

“我不知道。”她专业的举止崩塌了一瞬间，这显露出了她深深的担忧。

等待的每一分每一秒都是煎熬。想象着Charles身上会发生些什么不停折磨着他，所以Erik绞尽脑汁回忆起了Charles曾经提到过有人对他不好或者是生他气的对话，可一无所获。Charles大概是这个星球上唯一一个没有敌人的人吧。看在上帝的份上，他连开车都不变道超车。

过了很久，Moira说：“我们拿到了。”她把手提电脑递给了Erik。“认识他吗？”

Erik看着那幅素描，与他那折磨人的担心相对应的，一丝震怒正在他胸口燃烧。

“Jason Stryker。”他冷静地说，“当然了。”

“怎么拼？”Moira问。她通过电话重复了拼写，然后在一阵停顿后，她开口道，“目击者通过照片确认了他的身份。”然后她挂断了电话，问：“他是谁？他想从Charles身上得到什么？”

“他是个可悲的，迷恋Charles的跟屁虫。”Erik说，“他已经跟踪并且骚扰他好几年了。天哪，我怎么这么愚蠢？”

“至少现在我们知道他的身份了，我们会尽量找出他把Charles带到哪儿去了。”她说。

“好吧。”他冷淡地回应到，脑子开始飞速运转，构思出一个能制伏Jason的方法。

Moira仔细地观察着他。

“你跟我们一起去。”她的声音里没有一丝商量的余地，“我知道你的性格。你只会鲁莽行事然后搞砸一切。听着，你时刻和我们待在一起，不准轻举妄动，我保证只要我们一得到关于Charles的线索就会立刻告诉你。行吗？”

Erik想讨价还价再加上一条：一旦他们找到Jason，他一定要成为那个第一个揍上去的人。可他知道她才不会同意。

“好吧。”

“我们已经拿到了他的地址，先去他的公寓看看。”她说，“Charles说不定就在那儿，这一切也说不定在你还没意识到之前就结束了。”

“你真的相信那些话？”离开时他嘲讽地问。

“当然不。”她说。

Jason住所一片荒凉，堆满了垃圾。看上去已经很久没有人住过了。

“我好像发现什么了。”Moira的FBI同事，Kitty Pryde探员，戴着手套在一袋最小的并丢着最近食物残骸的垃圾里翻找着。她抽出了一条细小的，被捏皱的纸：“看上去像是飞行行程的一部分。”

她继续翻找着垃圾袋，一片片拿出了污迹斑斑且被撕碎了的纸，同时Moira和Erik则负责戴着手套把那些碎片捋直并拼接起来。

“他想要把他带出国。”Erik说。他此前一直抑制着的怒火在他看到机票信息的瞬间又烧了起来。纸上的信息显示着一班从拉瓜迪亚机场前往马尔代夫的红眼航班，当晚起飞。

“很好。”Moira对他说，“现在我们准确地知道他们何时会在何地了，我们能阻止他的。”

因为航班要到凌晨一点才起飞，所以他们回到了警察局等待。哭成泪人的Raven已经在那里了，她正抱着自己来回踱步。在看到Erik的一瞬间，她就扑进了他的怀里。

“我的天哪，Erik。”她说，“我的天哪。”

“我懂。”他紧紧地抱着她说。现在才晚上七点。他不知道自己是会撑到那个时间，还是会因为受挫而爆发。

时间一分一秒流逝，他和Raven不停走动着，几乎没什么言语。警察来去匆匆，Moira偶尔告诉他些案情的最新进展。Jason没有去上班，这并不令人惊讶。他是个地铁操作员，那天早上打不通他电话之后，他的上司就直接叫了其他人。Jason不太和同事们接触，所以在那儿找不到什么有用的线索。

新闻报道里展示着Charles和Jason的照片，呼吁任何可能见到了他们的市民拨打热线电话及时告知。每次Erik在等候的地方看到屏幕上Charles的笑脸，他的心就会颤抖。

Moira再次回来的时候已经将近十一点了。

“我们已经结束了布朗斯维尔那间公寓的清理工作。”她说，“没有其他线索。”

Raven脸上的悲伤马上被惊讶所取代。

“布朗斯维尔？Jason不住在布朗斯维尔。至少，那不是Charles去过的那间公寓。”

Moira和Erik都愣住了。

“你还有地址吗？”Erik追问道。

Raven摸出了她的手机：“Gwen有。上次地址就是她给的。”

在Erik看到Jason为Charles打造的圣地的第一眼，他就想把这地方先烧了，再好好吐一回。

“天哪。”Raven一脸苍白地在他身旁开口，“那是……他在Charles的办公室里装了摄像头。他一直在监视他。”

Erik从那张Charles对着天空微笑的照片开始，一张张把周围的照片扯下来撕成了碎片。Moira冲到他面前，用手抵着他的胸口将他用力推开。

“这是 _犯罪现场_ 。”她呵斥道，“你出去冷静一下，想清楚了再回来。”

Erik转身离开了。他三步并两步跳下楼梯，然后围着这个街区跑了四圈。现在他才觉得自己可以回到那个房间了。

“这是个假线索。”他一进门就愤怒地说，“另一间公寓。我赌一百万今天晚上根本没人会出现在机场。他想混淆我们的视听，然后给自己留出逃跑的时间。我还 _听了_ 你们的话。有这点时间我早就可以抓到他们了，而不是像个没用的蠢货一样坐在那里什么都做不了。谁知道现在他把Charles带到哪里去了？”

“闭嘴，Lehnsherr。”Moira边整理证据边呵斥他说。

他张嘴深吸了一口气，控制自己想要骂回去的冲动。突然一阵欢乐的口哨声传遍了整个房间。所有人都不解地面面相觑，试图找出声音的来源。Erik看到Moira的视线转向了那台小电视，他也跟着看了过去。

一位夜间管理员正在打扫Charles的办公室，嘴里哼着 _Every Rose Has Its Thorn_ 。

“我觉得我要吐了。”Raven轻声说。她离开了房间。Erik看了看周围所有没见过的Charles的样子，然后跟着她出去了。

“我们来理一理思路。”他说着在闭上双眼靠在墙上的Raven身边停了下来，“Jason肯定要用某种交通工具把他带来带去。”

“如果他这样做的话，那多半是偷来的。”她仍闭着双眼说，“他名下没有注册过的机动车。妈的， _这_ 都不是他名下的。”她指了指他们刚离开的那间房。“我完全想不通他怎么还能用这里，也不懂他是怎么做到把Charles带走却只被一个人看到。”

“他已经筹划了 _好几年_ 了。”Erik说，“但一定还有什么疏漏的。”

“还有Charles，”Raven说，“他那么聪明，Erik。他会逃出来的。”

“没错。”Erik说，他并没有说出口那句世上所有的聪明才智在被下了药或者无意识时都没有任何用处。他能从Raven的脸上看出她也想到这点了。

Moira突然冲出了房间。

“我们有线索了。”她说，“有人拨打热线称他们看到一个貌似Jason的人离开了纽约北部的一家加油站。我们已经拿到了车牌号并且往那个地区调派了警力。走吧。”

Erik的绝望在听到这个消息的时候消失了一些。他跟着她下了楼，可他的害怕还是挥之不去，随着一次次心跳在他的血液里奔腾。Charles现在已经失踪超过十二个小时了。谁知道这段时间里Jason都对他做了些什么？如果他碰了Charles，如果他伤害了他……

他在这个世界上不可能会有藏身之处了。Erik会找到他，然后将他碎尸万段。


	18. Chapter 18

Charles先试着用金属拉环旋开第一个螺丝钉，可是它一直打滑，所以他擦干了地上的罐头盖子，把它一折二，用平整的末端重新尝试。事情变得顺利了许多，很快第一个螺丝钉，然后是第两个，第三个，最后四个都扑通扑通掉到了地上。他站起来，用双手抓住铁链，然后用尽全身力气往外拉。他这一拉，成功地把链子从墙上拉了下来，还带下了一些木屑。

然后他把注意力转移到了寻找出口上。门是实木的，还被锁地严严实实。屋子里有一扇开不了的窗。Charles丈量了一下，庆幸自己应该差不多能钻过去，只要他能把窗户打破的话。在此之前啊他从未对于自己身材娇小而心存感激过。他往窗外瞟了一眼，注意到天已经开始亮了。已经快黎明了。

他走到食物箱子那儿清空了一个，铁链拖在他身后咯咯作响。他举起箱子，搬到窗户下面，然后朝着窗子砸去。玻璃虽然看起来易碎，可实际上却难以打破，他在看到窗玻璃抖了抖却仍然完好无损后生气地想。他继续用箱子边缘敲打着窗户，直到玻璃最终出现裂痕，然后他又敲了两下，叮当一声，玻璃终于碎了。最后他用箱子的边尽量把碎玻璃都清理干净。

他把箱子翻了个身，当心着自己光着的脚还有玻璃渣，然后把箱子放在了窗户下方作为踏板。他把床垫末端的那些衣服抓了过来，包在手上把底部和窗户四边的玻璃渣清理干净，然后他把那些衣服包在窗户四周，做为他穿过破窗户时额外的保护。

他考虑了一下那些自己身上的铁链怎么办，然后他把床单从床上扯了下来，把铁链包了进去，然后手抓住床单的四个角，像背麻袋一样把铁链扛上了肩膀。

就像个圣诞老人一样，他有些情绪失控地想。

他踩上箱子，因为铁链一直打滑，所以他花了些功夫，终于把那一坨链子丢到了窗外，让它掉到了地上。然后他双手抓着窗框，隔着衣服布料他还是能感觉到尖锐的玻璃渣刺痛着他的手心，把自己撑了起来，现在他坐在窗子里面了。

远处传来的车辆声响令他立刻警觉起来。他咕哝着，有些困难地把自己的双腿伸过狭窄的窗口到了外面，然后跳了下去。冲击力使他的腿抖了一下。在看到自己视线范围内有一辆白色厢式货车沿着道路正朝这开来时，他疯狂地抓起了地上散开的床单的四个角。Jason明显是在逐渐变亮的天色中发现了他，因为他听到了突然爆发的引擎声，然后车子朝着木屋飞驰而来。

Charles双手颤抖着抓紧了床单，然后转身逃跑。可他被什么东西拉住了，差点被绊一跤。他发现床单被勾住了，而且任凭他拼了命拉扯都松不开，所以他丢下了床单，迅速地把尽可能多的铁链抱在怀里。接着他开始拼命地跑，赤裸的双脚被草上的露水弄得光滑而湿润。

货车变了个方向开到了他前面，侧滑一下停了下来。Jason还没等车停稳就从驾驶座上飞奔下来，在他追赶Charles的时候车还滑了几英寸。

“不！”他大吼道，“不！”

Charles惊慌失措地呼吸着，他加快了奔跑的速度，可他踩到了一块尖锐的石头，脚底传来的剧痛使他的腿发软。他松开了铁链，张开双臂护住倒下的自己，可他还没有完全倒下，就又把自己撑了起来继续向前奔跑，银色的铁链拖在他身后，在潮湿的草丛里穿梭着。

Jason跑到了他身后，在几次失手之后他终于抓住了铁链。他站着猛地向后拉，Charles的呼吸在他腰部的金属环压上他腹腔神经丛的一瞬间喷了出来。他以腹部为支点向前倒去，同时他看到一条由鸣着警笛亮着警灯的警车开路的车队正向他们全速赶来。

Jason开始一下一下把Charles往自己这里拽。Charles翻了个身，抓紧了身前的铁链。他尽量把脚跟埋在土里使力，可在湿漉漉的草丛里这点很难做到，而他的皮肤也没有足够的摩擦力。终于他踩得足够深了，他停了下来，并开始往回拉。

“不！”Jason又睁大眼睛叫道。他用了吃奶的力气，Charles往前滑了几英寸。

一辆车在他们旁边停了下来，警察从车上跳了下来。

“所有人不许动！”一位警官喊道。

在这情况下，Jason丢下了铁链，开始跑向Charles，伸出双手像是要抓住他，然后带着他一起逃跑。一名警官从边上抓住并阻止了他，这时第二辆车出现了，而Erik，美好的Erik，打开了车后门，在车还没停下之前就直接跳下车向着Charles冲了过去。

“Erik！”Charles费劲地走着，气喘吁吁地叫他，“Erik！”

Erik像高铁般来到了他身旁，把他从泥里抱了起来，拉进了一个直撞肋骨的拥抱。Charles紧闭双眼，双臂同样紧紧地环着Erik的腰。他把脸埋进Erik的肩膀，因为再次和他团聚的安心而轻轻啜泣着。他们这样抱了好几秒钟，Erik的手放在Charles的后脑勺，把他按在自己肩头。

有人斜靠在了他背上，然后另一双手臂抱住了他，金色长发扫在他的脸颊上。

“Raven。”他哽咽出声。

“我的天哪，Charles。”她的声音里满是害怕，“你再这样吓我你就完蛋了。”

他们三个像那样拥抱了好久。终于，Charles睁开了双眼，重新面对了这个世界。被铐上手铐的Jason正被警察带往警车。

“等等！”Charles把头从Erik的肩头抬起来喊道，“从他身上把钥匙拿来！”

“钥匙？”Raven困惑地松开了他。

他不情愿地松开了Erik，向后退了一步，抓住了腹前的扣锁。

“我要把这东西从身上拿下来。”他说。

“我操，Charles。”Raven 惊恐地看着那个锁低语。

Erik抓着金属带用力地扭，仿佛他可以空手就把它拉开似的。

“我要杀了他。”他低声吼道。

一位女警官拿着钥匙走了过来。Erik一把从她手中夺过钥匙开了锁。他扯开金属环，然后把它连同钥匙一起丢到了一旁。他把Charles重新拉进了自己的怀中，那位女警官看了他一眼，开始在草丛里寻找钥匙。

“那是证物，先生。”她说。

Erik无视了她，Charles也是，他再次闭上了双眼，让被Erik包围的安心感席卷四周。

 

Erik走进了木屋，因为他想亲眼看看Jason都想对Charles做什么。他必须要知道这一切才能保持清醒，不然他会因为过度的猜疑而丧失理智。

他们三个在回纽约的漫长车程中打了个瞌睡，Charles坐在中间，Erik环着他的肩，他的头则和Raven的靠在一起。

Jason出了门是他们最大的幸运，因为有一位女警在他回木屋的时候认出了那辆他们要找的货车，这样他们才能一路跟踪他来此。Erik都不愿想要不是如此，他们还要花多少时间才能找到Charles。

他们检查了Charles的伤势，除了一些淤青和脚上的一个小伤口，其他都没事。

他根本就不该受这么多的伤害，就Erik而言。

“我们需要您提供证词，Xavier先生。”他们回到辖区后一位警官说。

一直被Erik紧紧黏在身边的Charles很不情愿地动了动。他抬起头凝视着Erik。

“我很快回来。”他说。

“我会等你的。”Erik说，他双手握拳，阻止了自己想要在他离开前再伸手摸摸他的行为。

Charles一直和Erik保持着眼神交流，可是在阻隔他和Erik的那扇门关上之后，他还是心痛了一瞬。

“我要去处理一些事。”他对Raven说，“很快回来。”

她点了点头没有看他，整个人因为精疲力竭而瘫倒在一张并不舒服的椅子里。

他走过漫长的走廊，与来来回回的警察与人们擦肩。他从一张桌子上顺了两个回形针藏在手心，还拿了一卷有些重量的胶带。在转错了几个弯之后，他终于找到了。他从观察室里看向审讯室：空的。正好。他们现在还没准备好开始审讯Jason，大概是想等到Charles的证词说完之后。

他躲在角落里，直到两个正在说话的人走出了走廊，然后他快速地走到审讯室门前，打开房门溜了进去，动作一气呵成。他没有太多时间。

他把门按上，然后转过身来看着Jason，后者手铐在椅子上，心怀恨意地看着他。不应该是这个情绪，Erik失望地想。他应该感到害怕。十分害怕。

他一步一步逼近Jason：“不知道你还记不记得，我对你有个承诺。”

来到他身边后，他一把抓起Jason的右手，把它平摊在桌子上。他举起胶带，一遍又一遍向下砸去，直到他敲碎了他的每一根手指。

他等Jason叫够了之后拉住了他的头发。他向后扯着他的头，还扯掉了几簇头发，然后把他的脸拉近，近到鼻子都要碰到一起。

“我希望你能刑期短一些。”他嘶嘶地说，眼神似乎要将Jason看穿，“我希望你越快出来越好。这样我就能找到你，然后杀了你，这样你就再也无法染指Charles了。你给我记住了。我会等着你的。”

他一直瞪着他，直到他在对方眼中看到了恐惧。然后他把Jason的头用力撞上台面，力气大得都能反弹了。

“告诉他们谁把你弄成这幅样子好了。”他对着Jason受伤的头部点了点头，“我很乐意和你一起在监狱里消磨时间。”

然后他转身朝审讯室的门走去。

“你永远都不会像我这么爱他！”在他走到门口时Jason对他吼道。

Erik转过头，看着Jason痛苦而挑衅的表情。

“最好不会。”他说，接着转身离开。

 

他们拖着身子回到家的时候已经快晚上了。Erik锁上了前门，思考着是时候加一个门栓了。

他有些迟疑地跟着Charles进了卧室。他想就这样一直抱着Charles，可他刚经历了一件令他精神受创的事。Erik都不清楚Charles是不是想让自己在这里。

Charles在床尾停了下来，伸手摸了摸后颈。他面向Erik，将一只颤抖的手放上他的腹部，然后向上到他的胸口，接着他抬起双眼对上Erik的视线。

“请—”

Erik撞上了Charles的双唇，将双臂绕在他的双肩和腰上。Charles紧紧抱着Erik的脖子，不顾一起地靠近他，热情地亲吻他。

最终Erik抬起了头。

“我想让你操我。”他说。Charles尖锐的倒抽了一口气，然后匆忙得点了点头。

他们一起准备好了Erik，手指移动摩挲着，偶尔交换几个亲吻。很快Erik就跪撑着，而Charles的双手这在他的腰上游走。

“你真是太美好了。”他低语道。

他缓缓地进入，Erik松了口气，闭上了双眼。Charles还在这里。他还和Erik在一起。不久后他握着Erik的腰，开始慢慢地操他。他伸出一只手滑向了Erik的老二，可Erik被拍掉了。

“别管它。”他说。随着每一次的插入，他的眼睛里都像是能溢出星星。

作为回应，Charles的双手滑了上去，滑到他的胸口，然后他弯下腰，现在在操Erik的时候他紧紧地抱着他了。他把自己的脸颊印在Erik的背上。听上去他似乎在轻轻啜泣。他高潮了，双臂像烙印一般缠绕着Erik，然后退了出去。

Erik转过身子，Charles正颤抖着扯掉套子，丢进床边的垃圾桶。他看上去神魂颠倒，红唇微张，有着咬痕且闪闪发亮。他漂亮的脸上留下了银色的泪痕。Erik整个人笼罩着他，一只手缠绕在他汗湿杂乱的头发里。他吻掉了那些眼泪，舌尖上留下了咸咸的味道。他从他甜蜜的嘴中汲取着一个又一个的吻，直至Charles的呼吸再一次变得急促起来。他把全身的总量支撑在双膝上，用他的左手开发着Charles，并没有松开另一只放在他珍贵的头上的手。Erik摩挲着他体内的那一点，直到他又硬了起来，他杂乱的呼吸声与Erik的交织在一起。Erik笨拙地捣鼓着安全套，因为通常他都不用左手做这件事，可他又不愿松开另一只将他们连在一起的手。

Charles抬起了双腿，现在他用它们抱着Erik，推了推他的肋骨。他进入了Charles，彼此都同时松了一口气。他又重又快地操着Charles，同时他们的额头抵在一起。他的左手套弄着Charles的阴茎，感受着它的重量，它的尺寸，还有它的炙热，直到Charles弓着身子又一次射了。Erik咬住了他颈后的肌肤，用力到足够留下深深的淤青，同时他用尽全力顶入他，与他一起达到了高潮。

他们一起洗了澡，视线根本无法从对方身上离开，双手虔诚地抚摸着对方。

他们把彼此用胳膊和腿绑在了一起，然后疲惫地睡去。

Erik在几个小时后随着Charles抽动着的一声惊呼醒了过来。

“有我呢。”他说着收紧了自己的怀抱，“我在这儿。”

Charles叹了口气放松了下来。

“我一直觉得有人在监视我。”他说，然后他安静地透过他们只剩一半的影子，注视着外面的暮光。

“你想让我离开吗？”Erik开口问道，尽管他的内心叫嚣着对于现在离开Charles的抗议。

“不要，”Charles马上抓住了他的手臂，“别走。”

“好。”Erik说。他在Charles的唇上印下了一个吻，Charles吻了回去，很快他们的亲吻就变得火热起来，整个卧室里回荡着他们唇齿分离交合的啧啧水声和粗重的喘息声。

Erik从Charles的口中抽离了自己的舌头，转而舔舐起他的红唇，一遍又一遍，粗糙不平的舌苔在精致的肌肤上拖拽着。

“转过身去。”他在他耳边低语。Charles松开他照做了。

Erik环绕着他，鼻子埋进他的发间，抵着他的后脑勺。他低下头，牙齿摩挲着Charles的后颈，他因此战栗了一下。他沿着他的脊椎吻下去，感受爱护着每一节突起，直到他的脸颊紧贴着他的臀肉。他再往下移了些，手沿着他健壮的大腿一路向上，将拇指送进了他高热的后穴。然后他移开了脸颊，伸出舌头在Charles的穴口打转，这使他抽搐了一下。

“这太过了吗？”他低语，呼吸打在他发红的褶皱上，“太痛了吗？”

“没-没有，”Charles艰难地吐出几个词语，他的手紧紧攥着床单，“天，Erik，你要是敢停下来……”

Erik并没有这么打算。他反复舔舐着那些褶皱，他爱死了Charles回应的那些呻吟。他抬高舌头插了进去，Charles身体的反应就像是他夹住Erik的性器时那样，他陷入床里，抽动着射了出来。他抽插着自己的舌头，用舌头操着他。Charles开始发出了呜咽声，试着移动自己的屁股，可Erik把他的两瓣臀肉都攥在手里，用拇指掰开，这样他就在Erik面前一览无余，任凭他食用。

他终于离开的时候脸上因为沾满了口水而反着光。他为自己套上了安全套，心不在焉地用指节抹了抹脸，然后毫不费力地重新起身。他的头回到了Charles的上方，然后第二次缓缓进入了他。Charles的脖子和屁股都屈了起来，使Erik进入到他体内最深的地方。Erik把手肘撑在Charles的头顶，前臂环在Charles的头周围，手指轻抚着他的耳朵。他用自己的右臂拉着Charles的伸展着，把他们的十指紧扣，然后把他的手压在了床上。他开始又快又深地顶入，Charles会因为每一次的撞击而发出细小的呻吟。

他们就像这样操了很久，然后Erik把他们转到了侧卧式，同时并没有停下身下的动作，他的左臂放在Charles身下抱着他，右手往下移，抚摸着他的性器。他的抽插变得慢而深入，就像是海上的滚滚波涛。

他有着那疯狂的，不切实际的想法，他们会永远像现在这样，Charles永远都不会离开。他永远都会是Erik的。

Charles仰起头靠在Erik肩上，嘴无法控制地大张着。Erik知道他快到了，他加快了身下的动作，一刻不停。他野蛮地操着他，手以同样的速度撸动着他的阴茎。

Charles哭喊着高潮了，到最后他都发不出一丝声音。Erik跟着他射了出来，双臂环抱着他的身体。

他深埋在Charles体内睡去。

他很早醒了过来。Charles还在他怀里睡得安稳。他把自己退了出来，处理掉了黏糊糊的套子。他在卧室里清理了自己，然后拿了一条温热的毛巾。他小心翼翼地，全身心投入地擦拭着Charles的身体。Erik注意到自己的牙齿和手在他身上留下的印记，心里有着深深的满足感。

他以和之前一样的姿势爬回了床上，只是现在他软下来的老二偎依在Charles的臀缝。Erik把他们的手指重新交缠在一起，然后把他们的手臂一起折在Charles胸前，尽可能地把他放在自己用身体铸成的保护壳里。

可这只是暂时性的拥有。Charles现在只是暂时是他的。而在Jason做了这一切后，他本能里不想让Charles离开他的冲动变得愈发强烈。

不行。如果他们的婚姻要继续下去，那么这也应该是由Charles自己来抉择，并且只依照他一人的意愿而行。


	19. Chapter 19

Jason的行为对Charles造成的影响比他原本担心的要小，这大概要归功于那些这件事造成的后果给他带来的难以言说的影响。在Kurt Marko家长大最终还是有点用的，他边看着Erik钻开门安装门栓边黑色幽默地想。

那之后的几天他都会时常觉得颈后一凉，就像有一双眼睛一直盯着他。继续一个人在单独的办公室工作使他心发慌。他提出换办公室的要求，并且询问Hank是否介意和他共享一间办公室。Hank不介意，所以Charles搬进了他的那一间。他一直挺喜欢Hank，也很欣赏他的成果，可他们之前并不是很熟。共享一室改变了这点，很快他们就变成了密友。

所以如果说Jason的所作所为有什么好处的话，这就是了。

Jason的律师以精神失常为他辩护，而Jason对他们所说的，关于Charles的一切都足够引起他们的注意，他应该八九不离十会被送进精神病院。

“好了。”Erik满意地说，他扫去了木屑，来回栓上打开了几次门栓，“应该行了。把我锁在外面。我会试着闯进来，看看它能不能顶住。”

Charles看着他，仿佛他和Jason一样疯了。

“你才不能试着闯进来。”他说，“你会把门撞坏，然后我们就要去换一扇。然后你会想要试验一下那扇门上的锁，最后就变成了死循环。人就是这么变魔怔的，Erik。 会没事的。”

Erik看上去还想要反驳几句，可最后还是妥协地说：“好吧。”

可怜的Erik，Charles在他帮忙收拾工具，清理木屑的时候想。尽管他没有像自己爱他那样那么爱自己，他能打包票他们现在是好朋友，很好很好的朋友。而Charles被绑架这件事很明显吓坏了他。

条件允许的情况下他会每个小时给Erik发短信，让他知道自己什么时候要去上课或者开会，或者会不能碰手机，这样他就不会因为一段时间不知道Charles的行踪而焦急不已。

他在Jason绑架他的几周后在这点上搞砸了。现在已是四月中旬，他们的婚姻只剩两个月不到了，Charles每次看到日历都会因此悲伤。

他在和Hank聊天，而Hank说了什么，引发了他对自己实验的主意。他们去实验室做了实验。他太过投入于自己正在做的一切，把数据报给Hank，记录着自己的实验结果。然后他终于看了看钟，已经过了四个小时了。

他的胃抽搐了一下。他把手机忘在办公室里了。

“我先走了！”他朝Hank叫道，匆匆忙忙地差点被自己的工具绊一跤。

他在哥大的走廊里横冲直撞，差点撞倒两个人，像子弹一样冲到了办公室门口。他直接飞扑到放在桌上的手机上。

他错过了Erik打来的十七个电话。

他解锁点了通话，双手抖得不听使唤。

“Charles？”电话才响了一声Erik就着急地接了起来。

“Erik，我的天哪，”Charles脱口而出，“我真的，真的很抱歉。我在实验室里抽不了身。真的不好意思。”

“那我调头了。”Erik的声音冷静了下来。

Charles皱了皱眉：“调头？”

“我原来要来找你的。”现在Charles能听见背景里车水马龙的声音了。

“你离学校还有多远？”他问。

“几分钟吧。”

Charles瞥了眼钟。现在才刚过五点。“要不我们在阿姆斯特丹大街碰头，然后逛一圈，早点吃晚饭？”

“好啊。”Erik说，“我终于可以提前下班一次了。”

“我也。”Charles潦草地留了一张便条给Hank，然后拿上了自己的东西。路上他们保持着通话，直到他在拐角的地方看到了高个的Erik。

“我看到你了。”他说着挥了挥手。他挂断了电话，跑完了剩下的路。

“真抱歉让你担心了。”他遇见Erik后又说了一遍，然后给了他一个快速的拥抱，“其实，既然你来都来了，想看看我的新办公室吗？我还能给你展示一下最近我都在忙什么。”

“好啊。”Erik说。于是Charles环上了Erik的手臂，就像他感恩节时做的那样，然后带他走上了自己来时的路。

 

Erik感觉自己才闭上眼准备睡觉，第六感就把他弄醒了。Charles还在他旁边衣服穿得好好的坐在床上，一脸凝重。

“怎么了？”Erik也坐了起来。他的心开始砰砰跳个不停，脑子快速过了一遍可能导致这个表情的事：Raven受伤了，Jason被放出来了……

“我刚和一个律师通完电话。”Charles开口。

Erik冷汗直流。就是它了。该来的还是来了。Charles要离开他了。

“Erik，我从来都没想过在这段婚姻里从你这里得到些什么，可……你能不能安排我和Albert Forstner见一面？”

Erik盯着他，这个问题太出乎意料，和他之前担心的差了十万八千里，他一下子没理解。

“啥？”他声音沙哑地问。

“之前和我打电话的那个律师最近在处理Kurt造成的许多麻烦中的一个。他刚和我父亲的核能研究公司的设备供应商解约了，他们现在撤资了。Forstner家生产的实验室用具是世界最一流的，可是自从Kurt接管并毁了我们的名誉之后他们就不与我们来往了。如果我能联系到他，我有把握我一定能说服他……”他深吸了一口气，看上去可怜兮兮的。

“就这点小事，Charles。”Erik大松了一口气，这使他手都抖了抖。他把腿晃到床边站了起来，“你肯定没问题的。”

“真希望我不用麻烦你做这些。”Charles在他读完并认同了Erik写的邮件后说。

“只是封邮件，Charles，又不是世界末日了。”他说着发了出去。

Charles点头致谢，然后他的视线集中到了一个标题上，眼睛怀疑地眯了起来。

“那是什么？”他指出。

“什么什么？”Erik问。他读了读Charles指的那封邮件。哦，操。

“没什么。”他说。

“‘公司野餐的邀请函’？听上去可不像没什么。”他在Erik能阻止他之前抢走电脑点开了邮件，“是这周末！你怎么没提起？”

“我们才不去。”Erik说。

“我们当然要去！参加所有的这些活动对公司的士气和团队友谊建立有很大的好处。还有，我可以见见你的同事们。”Charles说。

“我从来不参加这种活动。”Erik说，“都是浪费时间。”

“那，今年你会去的。”

“绝对不去。”Erik说，“讨论结束。”

“记得把车停得离入口近一点，这样我们就不用搬着车载冰箱走太远。”周六时Charles说。

“我不仅要把一个周六浪费在我不是特别喜欢的人们身上，还要跑大老远被蚊子咬。”Erik说，转动方向盘沿着停车场开，“他们就不能挑个方便点的地方？”

“你知道的，市里空着的户外空地很少。”Charles说，指了指车位，“别停这儿，停到两个位置之后的那个。”

“有什么想停在这儿的特殊原因吗？”Erik在停完车并把停车制动推上去后问。

“我更喜欢这儿。”Charles解开了安全带回答。

“我们真的不需要带这么多东西来的。”Erik说。他们一人拎着车载冰箱的一边，这可是Charles为了这次野餐特地买的。

“你总是要准备比大家需要的更多的份，这样才没有人会被落下。”Charles说。

“你以为他们会觉得被招待了而不是把它当成家常便饭吗。”Erik和Charles一起走在公园里，在一个天气晴朗，天空蔚蓝的日子里。一切都糟透了。

“如果你不停抱怨的话，今天会是很长的一天的。”Charles说，“高兴点，今天就会快点过去。”

“或者我才不想高兴起来。”Erik看到了他那些讨厌的同事们，他们围在一张放满了吃的的长桌旁，“说不定我想让你体会到我所经历的每一秒如地狱般的感觉。”

“哦，来真的吗。”Charles说。

Angel拿着一瓶滴着水的可乐第一个发现了他们。她的嘴巴都要掉下来了。

“我日！”她大叫道，“Lucas赢了公司赌注！”

大家开始四周环顾起来，Erik觉得他的生气脸已经蓄势待发了。

“付钱吧，小婊砸们。”Lucas高兴地说，在Charles和Erik到达并且把车载冰箱放在桌子一端的时候屈了屈手。每个人还真的开始走到他身边给他钱。“我早说了，婚姻能改变一个人。”

“Lehnsherr竟然出现了。”Betsy在交上她的二十块时不可置信地摇了摇头，“这就跟老忠实喷泉不喷发了一样。”（注：老忠实喷泉Old Faithful，美国黄石公园中最负盛名的景观，每隔93分钟喷出一次，每次历时约4分钟，每次共喷出热水约1万加仑，高度达40-50米，水温摄氏93度。经冬历夏，老忠实喷泉都这样按照一定的规律不竭地喷著，遂得“老忠实”这样的美名。）

Charles打趣地看着他：“听上去某种意义上你似乎很出名啊，Erik。”

“显然 _你_ 刚帮我赢了几百块，所以我还挺喜欢你的。”Lucas像个职业会计师一样数着钱说，“我是Lucas Bishop。”

“Charles Xavier。”Charles走过去和他握了握手，“很荣幸见到你。”

然后他就离开了。在一个小时里，Erik了解到了比他在这工作的十年里还要多的同事们的情况。他不得不说这的确是个进步。把他们带来的吃的喝的拿出来放好之后，他就在Charles身边晃来晃去，因为真的没什么需要他参与的事。他喝着自己的饮料，更多的人来了，把钱交给了Lucas，然后摆出自己带的东西。

最终Erik的老板叫大家安静下来。她说了一席话，谈了谈作为一个团队一起工作的感受和公司的兴旺业绩，然后她宣布现在是揭晓抽奖结果的时候。

她在一个碗里掏了一会儿，然后掏出了一张小纸条。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”她宣布。

大家开始喝起了倒彩。

“这不公平。”Betsy大声喊道，“他就来了 _这么一次_ 然后就中奖了？”

“我都没把自己的名字放进去。”Erik叫道，他并不想上去拿那件奖品T恤。

“啊，我在你去拿第二杯饮料的时候放的。”Charles愉快地说。

Erik瞪着他：“那你应该是上去领奖的那个人。”

“好啊。”Charles蹦蹦跳跳地跑到了人群最前面。他带着迷人的微笑，和老板有力地握握手，然后接过了T恤。“代表我丈夫谢谢大家。我们特别高兴今天能来这里。我知道他其实很爱和你们之中的每一个人一起工作。”

他在一圈笑声的包围中回到了Erik身边。

“一口都 _不要_ 吃那个土豆色拉，很可能都是细菌。”Erik告诉Charles。后者一直在他们沿着桌子边走边往自己的纸盘子里装满食物时若有所思地看着那碗色拉。“我们刚来的时候它就放在那儿了。”

“好吧。”Charles说着移到了那盘色彩明艳的水果色拉，“可我现在想吃土豆色拉。今晚我们回家之后你能不能做一点？”

“那我们要去店里再买点蛋。”Erik想了想冰箱里的库存说，“还能顺便再买点芫荽叶和四季豆。”

他抬头正好看到Betsy和Angel用同样见鬼的表情看着他。

“这就像是在看斯大林逗猫玩。”Betsy说，“根本就说不通。”

他愤怒地瞪着她们，然后去照看了正跨越半个野餐桌大声夸奖Tessa带来的火腿面包有多好吃的Charles。

在大家用餐完毕后，各类娱乐项目接踵而至。

“你想去打排球吗？”Charles问Erik。他刚讲完自己那引人入胜的辉煌经历：他在牛津加入的划船队差点在一次庆祝赢了剑桥的疯狂庆祝派对中被抓进去。

“不想。”Erik说。

“想去看魔术表演吗？”

“不想。”

Charles给了他一个温柔的微笑：“想回家吗？”

“想。”

“好吧，亲爱的。”他说。他转过来对着整张桌子宣布：“抱歉我们要先走了。今天能见到你们所有人真的很高兴。”

“我也是，Charles。”Betsy说，“你让我相信奇迹是真的会发生的。”

“如果你明年也能把他带来的话，记得提前悄悄告诉我，Charles。”Lucas说，“我想看看我能从大家身上榨到多少钱。”

“一定。”Charles轻巧地说，但Erik觉得自己在他的声音里察觉到了一丝紧张。他们把空盘子和容器堆在一起，然后丢进了垃圾桶。

“也没有那么糟糕，不是吗？”Charles在他们一起把带来的没吃完的食物放进车载冰箱里并拎起来时问。

“我情愿一丝不挂去时代广场走一圈。”Erik说。

“我觉得很多人都希望你能一丝不挂去时代广场走一圈。”Charles帮他一起把车载冰箱抬进了后备箱，“可现在都结束了，并且你给你的同事们带来了一些好感，不是吗？希望它能撑到明年。”

“我仍觉得这不值得。”Erik说。他关上车门，检查了后视镜，然后倒车开出了停车位。

Charles只是嗯了一声，然后拿出了Erik的平板阅读起来。过了一会儿他开始大声把某篇报道里的文章读给Erik听，接着他们对于大数据展开了热烈的讨论。

Erik在回市中心之前路过了一家杂货店，他进去买了鸡蛋和一些其它的食材。Charles待在车里，等Erik提着袋子回来的时候，就看到他摇下车窗和一个胸前背着宝宝的妇女聊得正欢。

“Erik。”他在Erik走到车边时说，“Shontelle刚告诉我这块地方下周六会举行美食嘉年华还有露天演唱会。列入下周末的出行计划？”

“或许吧。”Erik上车启动了引擎。

这很危险，在时光的沙漏不停流落之际沉迷于和Charles在一起的生活。他这样想着，开上了回家的路。这会使六月来临时与他的分离变得愈加困难。接下来不会再有美食嘉年华或野餐，不会再有伪装在提问之下的任性要求，不会再有Charles用他比所有人都要了解的不易察觉的傲慢对他的生活指手画脚。

剩下的只有Erik，还有他那颗破碎不堪的心。


	20. Chapter 20

“我们要想想你生日该怎么过了。”Charles一个月后说。

这个日子深深印在他脑海里。不仅仅因为他想为Erik庆祝，更主要的原因是去年Erik的三十岁生日是这一系列事件的起因。与其担心地傻坐着看着时间流转，Charles想做些大事转移自己的注意力，让它感觉不那么像死亡的丧钟。

“我现在就能告诉你我们绝对不办派对。”Erik回答他，继续在绘图桌上埋头苦干。

Charles斜靠在门框上微笑着看着他：“当然不会。不，事实上我想做些与众不同的事。你觉得去阿巴拉契亚国家步道徒步旅行怎么样？”

Erik因此猛地抬起了头：“和你一起？”

“当然是和我一起。”Charles说。看到Erik仍然怀疑的眼神，他眯起了双眼，“你是想暗示什么？”

Erik依旧盯着他。

“我不懂你这个眼神是想表达些什么。”Charles轻蔑地说，“我上过大学，如果你还记得的话。”

“没错。然后十三年前上过一年大学就使你有能力徒步去阿巴拉契亚国家步道了。”

“也不是完全这样，当然，但我觉得我们能试一试。让你感受一下。你不是说这是你一直以来的梦想嘛。”

“我确实说过。”Erik说，“的确是。”

“那不就好了！我们什么时候去可以买到装备的店里逛一逛？”

“以买到装备的店”Erik痛苦地重复了一遍，“这将会是场灾难。”

但他没有拒绝。事实上，在之后的几天里，他有了一种他一般不会有的热情与动力。Charles看着他热情地规划着行程，对自己选对了礼物感到尤其满意。

Erik向个背负着任务的男人一样大步穿过一扇扇门走到了户外用品店。

“我的天哪，这里有太多不一样的东西了。”Charles跟在他身后，惊讶地看着四周。他以前从来没有进过这种店，也不能叫出或者推断出他看到的那些展示在外的东西的名字和用途。

“我们先从衣服开始。”Erik推着辆购物车说，“然后是露营装备，登山包，食物和日用必需品，最后是配件。”

“我觉得这双太紧了，Erik。”Charles说。他正试着把右脚穿进Erik为他选的那双徒步鞋里。

“是应该要紧一点。”Erik说，“太松的话你脚上会磨出水泡的。”

他在Charles面前跪了下来把鞋带又松了松。然后他温柔地用自己修长的手指握住了Charles的脚后跟，帮他穿进了鞋子。他帮他紧紧系好了鞋带，然后按了按脚趾附近的地方。

“我没觉得太紧。”他说，“挤得痛吗？”

“不痛。”Charles说。他低下头看着Erik脸颊映衬下铺开的睫毛，莫名地被此吸引，“正好。”

“穿上走两圈。”Erik说着重新站了起来，“我们要在出发前穿着这双鞋在市里走一段路，这样才会合脚。”

“好吧。”Charles支撑着站了起来，不稳地在周围走了几步，因为这双鞋的鞋跟比他日常穿过的所有鞋都要厚，“或许我们在吃完晚饭之后就能开始了。”

他们把各自的徒步鞋还有袜子和几件外衣放进了购物车里。显然Charles拥有的一切都与“将就”两字不搭边，所以Erik花了很长时间在帐篷的选择上，Charles则把这段时间花在了饶有兴趣地看他纠结和玩手机上。

“已经快夏天了，我们睡觉的时候应该都不用把它全拉上。”Erik若有所思地把一个睡袋丢进了购物车。Charles瞟了一眼，高兴地看到Erik选了个双人的睡袋，而不是两个单人的。那大概是有什么合乎常理的理由，关于他们要去的地方的温度和保持体温什么的，可Charles才不管这些。这只意味着他们会像在家一样睡在一起。

Erik看了一个又一个登山包，一个人在喃喃自语些什么。他让Charles试背了一个又一个，然后才做了决定。

通常情况下Charles对这种购物应该早就感到无聊透顶了，但Erik显露无疑的热忱和满足令他极为激动。Erik像个在糖果店里的孩子一样仔细地逛着店里的每个区，往购物车里不停放着东西，而他就等待着，觉得Erik的人生里应该多几次这样的放纵。

“我觉得这些应该够我们吃三天了。”Erik说着把一胳膊的东西倒进了他们已经快塞满的购物车里。他扫了扫车里的东西，就像在脑子里又算了一边，然后说，“或许再多来点牛肉干。”接着就消失了。

Charles把手机放进口袋，看了眼Erik留在车里的那些东西，

他看到了很多冻干包装，突然间他就回到了那间肮脏的小木屋，他在半夜里盯着角落里的那几个箱子看。

“应该够了。”Erik扑通一声丢下了五袋牛肉干，“如果我们吃不完的话，这也很轻，背回家不是什么负担。”他看到Charles僵硬的站姿皱了皱眉：“怎么啦？”

Charles深呼吸着，没有办法回答他的问题。Erik看向推车里，Charles能看到他把事情联系起来的一瞬间。他的脸色肉眼可见地变得苍白了。

“Charles，”他走近低声说，“我们不必这样做的。这是个很好的想法，可是做其他的事我也会同样开心的。”

骗人，Charles知道，他使自己平静下来深吸了一口气。Erik对此是如此激动。这可是他的梦想。

“不，”他说，“难道我要剩下的一生都不能直视一罐汤了吗？我想去。”Erik看上去还想反驳，所以他马上接话上去，“我真的是这么想的Erik。如果Jason的所作所为让我失去了体验人生的机会，我会恨自己的。我真的想去。”

Erik看着他，眼神拂过他的整张脸。

“好吧。”他松口了，可并没有退后。霎时之间两人沉默无语。

“但牛肉面还是不要吃了吧。”Charles把那个罐头从购物车里拿出来递给了Erik。

“当然。”Erik说着把它拿走了，回来的时候拿了四包泰国素食。

“希望你们不要被熊吃了。”Raven放他们下车时说，“如果你们回来晚了，那就会是我的推测。”

“有Erik看着时间，所以如果我们晚了，大概就是这事真的发生了。”Charles弯下腰，脑袋伸进驾驶座对她说。他的背包在他的背部施加了额外的总量。“再次谢谢你，亲爱的。过几天见。”

他吻了她的脸颊，她一直对他们招手，直到她处于他们的视线之外。

“走这边。”Erik双眼发光地说。

他走上了步道，Charles紧随其后。

Charles惊讶地发现在森林里徒步是一件特别令人享受的事。身边环绕着虫鸣鸟叫声，还有大自然的声音；树间的风声，枝叶沙沙作响，到处都是昆虫。

感谢上帝他们在出行之前最后喷了一次防虫喷雾，他在一只发出巨大声响的昆虫从他耳边飞过时这么想。与大自然的零距离接触一定程度上还是很有趣的。Erik在前面领路，头一直前后摇晃着，他的享受是如此明显，这也使Charles的享受程度成倍增长。

他们这天剩下的时间都在走，偶尔停下来喝口水说两句话。Erik像个下命令的军事教官一样分着牛肉干，而Charles遵从地咀嚼着那些嚼劲十足的牛肉干来“保持体力”。

等Erik找到一个他认为够好够满意的，可以称为露营地的地方停留时，太阳已经下山了。他们搭起了帐篷，主要是Erik在做，Charles尽力打打下手。

“我知道这部分是我关于野营最讨厌的部分了。”Charles叹了口气拿上了卷筒纸，“呆在这儿，你懂自己该做些什么。我知道怎么削棍子，如果你让我丢脸的话，我不会放过你的。”

“我不会让这种事发生的。”Erik傻笑着说。

Erik非常细致地想到了徒步旅行途中可能会发生的每个小细节 – 遗憾的是有些是在吃饭时想到的 – 所以Charles发现自己只是顺心地适应这糟糕的环境，而不是娇生惯养地对此抱怨不堪。

他回来的时候Erik已经把他们的晚餐准备好了，他还为Charles准备了一杯茶，这使他立马开心了起来。在他们吃完饭之后，他甚至还拿出了一袋棉花糖，于是他们就吃着烤得黏糊糊的棉花糖，看着天空中的繁星，对着星座指指点点。

“在市里可看不到这样的夜空。”Charles轻声说，他仰起头，看着无穷无尽的，由星星筑成的天堂，“我都不记得上一次看到那么多星星是什么时候了。”

“我知道。”Erik同样平静地说。

他们爬进了那小小的帐篷准备睡觉。Charles穿上了一套特意为这次出行买的新睡衣- 上面印满了小树的花纹 – 还有那件他们在Erik公司野餐时赢来的T恤。

“很高兴我们这么做了，Erik。”他在爬进他们共享的那个睡袋时说。

“我也是。”Erik说。他确保营火完全熄灭了之后拉上了帐篷入口的拉链。

他钻进睡袋调整好了睡姿。大自然的声音弥漫在他们四周。突然一瞬间，Charles感到无畏而不顾一切，他在睡袋里翻了个身，用自己的双臂抱住了Erik，依偎着他蹭了蹭。

“晚安。”他埋在Erik衣服里含糊不清地说。

“安。”他听到Erik这么回答，感觉到他的手伸到了他的后颈。

一天的步行使他十分疲惫，他很快就高兴而心满意足地陷入了睡眠。

第二天也没什么大区别。Charles醒来的时候睡袋早就空了，Erik已经起床做了那些他平时早上醒过来而Charles还没醒时会做的事。他睡眼惺忪地在里面躺了很久，然后才想起来自己现在身处何处。Charles跌跌撞撞地起床，穿好衣服，揉着眼睛从帐篷里走出来，然后发现Erik递给他了一杯刚做好的咖啡。

他慢慢清醒了过来，他们收拾了行李然后继续出发。因为现在对小径比较熟悉了，这一天的大多数时间他们都在聊天，争执与认同，话题从政治到夏日公寓里环境控制的有效途径。他们时而开开玩笑，时而严肃认真地讨论。Erik和他说了他得知双亲死于飞机坠毁的那天。Charles说了Kurt，还有他嗜酒如命的母亲。

他们看到了一只小鹿，它就像雪花般精致，站在他们触手可及的地方。

“我的天哪，Erik。”Charles轻声说。他看着它皮毛上的标记，还有它那对大而无辜的眼睛。它快速地跑开了，可他们还是待在原地盯着那儿看了一会儿，肩并肩感受着阳光与微风。

那晚Erik拿出了装着晚饭的保温瓶，他们说了更多的事情。Charles谈了一点点Jason，可基本上已经没什么可说的而Erik不清楚的了。Erik更多地谈了谈他在他们学校的日子，可那时的怒火现在已经完全熄灭了，他现在似乎更困扰于当时他都经历了些什么。

和Erik来一次野战一定特别棒，Charles透过跳跃的篝火火焰看着他猜测到。可他只剩最后一夜的机会，他把它藏在胸口，仿佛那是一颗珍贵的宝石。

后一天早晨他醒来的时候Erik还在他身旁。Charles觉得他似乎感觉到Erik的手指描绘着他胸口的公司标志，然后划过衣领，还有他颈部的肌肤，可他不能确定。

在Raven来接他们之前他们又走了半天。

最后一个小时他们手牵手走过。

他们回家的时候是周日晚上，现在只剩下最后一周的婚姻了。六月十三日是个周日。他们快乐轻松的度假氛围几乎是在踏入房门的一瞬间就消失殆尽。Charles尽量迫使自己保持愉悦的心情，可他每一次尝试微笑都会力不从心。Erik的双肩似乎紧绷了起来，他给Charles的回答也精简了起来，尽管这可能只是他的想象。

他发现自己无法向Erik问出口他的计划，如果他的公寓可以搬回去了的话，他是否需要帮助呢？提出想要帮助Erik搬离自己生活的想法绞痛着他的胃。所以他什么也没问，也什么都不说。

他们不再谈论未来。他们所有的问题或是评论都集中在现在马上要做的事或是那天早些时候发生的事情上。

日子过得飞快。六月九日过去了。然后是六月十日，六月十一日。

六月十二日的晚上，Charles在浴室里往脸上泼着冷水，从物理上减缓自己心碎的痛苦感觉。他擦干了脸，然后脱掉了衣服，任凭它们掉在地上皱成一堆。

他走到了他们卧室的门口，照亮他的唯一光源是Erik那侧的床头灯。Erik坐在床罩上，背靠着那块纯铁的床头板，视线集中在门口，仿佛他已经预想到了Charles会请求什么。

Charles移动到了床尾。他跪了上去，然后开始慢慢向Erik爬去，直到他完全覆盖了他，双臂撑在他的头两侧，手抓着铁架子。Erik仰起头看着他的眼睛。

他低下了头，嘴唇和Erik的摩擦着。

“Erik，我求你。”他咽下了那句即将脱口而出的 _留下来_ 。

Erik的手伸到了自己白色汗衫的褶边，Charles后退了些帮他把衣服拽过头顶。他跪坐了起来，让Erik能脱掉自己的内裤，释放出他半勃的阴茎。Erik的双手托着他的大腿上下抚摸着。他揉捏着Charles的大腿，眼神终于从他脸上移开，一路向下欣赏着自己手泛红的肌肤。然后他把手向上移，食指拂过Charles穴口的褶皱。

“是的。”Charles说。他在Erik的硬挺上方研磨着，“就像这样。”

很快他慢慢地坐了下去，一寸一寸地把他纳入体内，他的锁骨仍然因为Erik的啃咬与亲吻隐隐刺痛。Charles用左手臂缠住Erik的双肩，Erik的手放在他的两侧稳住他。而他的右手则描绘着Erik脸上的每一个细节，把他刻在心里，他看着Charles并压上他的样子。

很长一段时间后，Erik伸出手抱住了Charles的后颈，然后他抬起身子，性器更深地贯穿了Charles。他温柔地把Charles放倒在了床上，开始了冗长而深入的抽插。

“棒吗？”他声音破碎地问，“这棒吗，Charles？”

“这太棒了。”Charles的泪水在眼眶里打转，“Erik。你太棒了。”

Erik把头埋在Charles颈窝里更快地动了起来。Charles闭上了双眼，用自己的双臂和双腿尽全力紧紧地抱着Erik，想要再拉近些他们之间已经肌肤相亲的距离。

这一切结束之后，Erik趴在床上睡着了，脸没有朝着Charles。Charles把头靠在Erik背上，一只手臂环着Erik另一边的肩膀，另一只手松垮地搭着Erik的腰。

他看着十一点每分每秒在流逝。很快就11:56，11:57，11:58，11:59。他发出了一声啜泣。12:00，12:01。

最终，极度动情后的疲惫像砖块般压在他身上，他陷入了深眠。

等他第二天醒来的时候，Erik已经离开了。


	21. Chapter 21

“我都不知道他搬走之后我还能不能面对那里。”Charles对Raven说，他手边一口未碰的茶已经渐渐凉了。他靠在她SoHo区那间具有艺术气息公寓里的那张贴着墙的小古董桌上，“或许我会在这儿待几天，如果你不介意的话。”

“当然不。”她说。她把一束花放进了花瓶里，那是她去为他们买马芬当早餐时顺路从街头小贩手里买的，“但我要问你个问题，Charles：你干嘛不直接问他他是不是想继续这段婚姻？”

Charles还是盯着杯子没有抬头：“他从来都没想要这样过。他是被逼的。”

“一开始的确是这样。”她说，“可一年里很多事情都改变了。你是没看到你失踪的时候他那副样子，Charles。他超可怕。真的， _让人不寒而栗_ 。”

“他是个很好的朋友。”Charles说。

“如果他没有爱上你，我就把我所有的帽子都吃下去。”她直截了当地说，“你见过我的衣橱的。我是说，你想想看：Erik像是那种在他不 _愿意_ 的前提下会同意和你保持那么久婚姻关系的人吗？你真的能逼他做他不想做的事吗？”

“我想不能。”Charles慢吞吞地说。

“我不知道还能做些什么来说服你。”她开口，然后她突然睁大了双眼，“天哪！我竟然把这事给忘了！”

她飞奔到她的手提包那边并在里面掏了一会儿。她翻出了她的手机，拇指在屏幕上滑了很久，然后才走回他身边，拿手机在他面前晃了晃：“自己看。”

那是一张他和Erik在结婚那天的照片。他清晰地记得那个瞬间：Erik把手臂搭在Charles的肩膀上，他们像两块叠在一起最后终于拼对了的拼图一样连接在一起。Erik 低下头看着他，他则抬起头看着Erik，而现在他手中的照片就是他们注视彼此所用眼神的最好证据。

“如果那不是一个坠入爱河的男人的眼神，我也没什么好说的了。”Raven说。

她把手机从他手里抢过去，然后按了几下，接着还给他并按下了某个视频的播放键。他们的婚礼视频开始播放了起来。他看着视频惊呆了，Erik盯着他看的样子，仿佛他无法相信Charles就在他面前，握着他的手。Charles好似整个房间里唯一存在的东西，甚至是整个宇宙。

“我要走了。”他哽咽着说出口，挣扎着起身。

“这才对，去吧，Charles！”Raven鼓励道，“去把你的男人找回来！你把他找回来，然后你们来一次火辣的性爱，额，但是后面那部分你就别跟我讲了。”

他飞奔回家，想着该怎么联系Erik。在他跑着推动旋转门的时候，Charles决定要给Erik发条短信，让他和自己出来喝杯咖啡。要不就在他们第一次碰头讨论迫在眉睫的婚姻生活的地方，这样有始有终些。

他现在心中充满希望，所以他选择了走楼梯而不是乘电梯，等他走到四楼的时候才意识到这是个错误，然后剩下的楼层他乘了电梯。还以为去爬了一部分阿巴拉契亚国家步道就能使自己身材好点，他在电梯门在自己那层楼停下时被这个想法逗笑了。

他深呼吸了一下打开了家门，同时在脑海里编辑着他要发给Erik的短信。他才刚把Erik装好的门栓锁起来，就发现视线里出现了站在卧室门口的Erik。他靠着门框身子下沉了一下， Charles的出现仿佛一发打中他的子弹。

“你不见了。”他粗声说道，同时Charles大脑一片空白地开口，“你不是走了吗。”

Erik站直身子然后大步向他走来。他把Charles的手抓在自己手里。

“Charles，我求你了，和我继续这段婚姻。”他说，“ _拜托_ 。求你，别再离开我。”

“真的吗？”Charles问。 他的心中现在充满了无尽的喜悦，这使他不禁喜极而泣，“你真的想继续和我在一起？”

“全心全意，没有半句假话。”Erik说。

“我这辈子除了这个也没什么其他的要求了。”Charles笑着对他说，然后他皱了皱眉，“可今早你去哪里了？”

“我冲到Azazel办公室去拿合同了。”Erik对着桌上放着的一小叠纸努了努嘴，“我们都签了名的那份。我想让你和我一起把它撕了。”

Charles把手从Erik手里抽了出来，一把推上他的胸口：“我宰了你！你把我吓个半死就为了这么个毫无意义的戏剧化的动作？”

Erik看上去有些被误解了：“我是想在你起床之前回来的。你礼拜天不是从来都不会在九点之前起床嘛。”

“很明显在我担心我丈夫要准备离开我的时候我会早起的。”Charles说，接着他把手臂绕上Erik的脖颈，全心全意地吻上了他。

Erik用手围住了Charles，把他紧紧地拉到自己身边，同样深情地回吻了他。

“好吧，如果我们要这么做，那么就做得漂亮点。”Charles说，他们分开的时候发出了一声小小的声响。

他们各自拿了一份文件，然后把它一撕二，再一撕二。Erik把撕烂了的纸飞投进了垃圾桶。

“我们应该聊聊怎么处理那些我压箱底的多余的东西。”他说着再次走回Charles身边。

“我们会想出来的。”Charles把他重新拉回了自己的怀抱中，“我们有的是时间。”

The End

 

 

后记也放在这里啦w

 

**Four Nights –** **作者的后记**

我只是想要写下这些而已，因为我最近刚完成了这部作品，而从来没有一个故事像它那样让我有过这么完整的构思。

在我看到这个故事概念的时候，我就 _清楚地_ 知道这四夜应该何去何从：性挫折，爱，绝望无助，别离。我大体上已经想好了这四夜会发生在一年中的哪些时间里，以及他们之间的关系在一夜又一夜过后会如何发展。

我想让Charles和Erik出现在能反映出他们各自性格的城市里 – Charles是在舒适，吸引人的洛杉矶，Erik则是更冷酷一些，工业化的芝加哥 – 同时各自凝视着拥有着时光带不走的美丽的东西 – Charles望着海上的落日，而Erik欣赏着一幅名画。

时间是这篇文的一个主题。滴答作响的时钟在一开始是盼望结束的障碍，可到后来变成了他们担心害怕的东西；时间还体现在他们在一年内一同度过的四季。

我很爱Charles说的最后一句话 - “我们会想出来的，我们有的是时间。” – 不仅是因为这代表着他们终于摆脱了倒计时的枷锁，剩下的日子都能相伴在彼此身边，更因为这代表了他们认清自己和对方内心的这一年岁月。就像Alex在一开始说的，有时候这些事需要时间。

同样因为这个原因，我还很爱他们去森林里徒步旅行时最后的那几句：他们肩并肩走了大半天（他们这一年婚姻生活的开头/他们生命的早些时候），可是只有在最后才牵起了手。

坏父亲也是个重复出现的主题，还有他们在多年后为孩子们带去的痛苦如何展现出来也是。Erik身上背负的债务很明显，可Charles也因为Kurt而负债累累，赔偿 – 字面意义上的 – 那些他父亲对别人造成的伤害，同时还要提供情感慰藉。我很喜欢Charles和Erik在车里的那段关于这点的对话：我们不应该活在自己家庭所犯下的过错与罪恶的阴影下，但事实却总是截然相反。“父辈的罪孽”一直在为我们的生活带来麻烦；就像我们留给自己孩子的那些烂摊子也会一直萦绕着他们一样。

Jason真正意义上的第一次出现是在Charles的婚礼上，但他一出现，我就知道我想让他成为一个平衡Erik的占有欲与妒忌的角色。

我没有深入介绍Jason的人物故事背景，可在我脑海里William Stryker是个极其无情残忍的父亲。Jason一直都有些神经不正常，而他父亲的虐待加重了这点。作为一个男人，有人 – 大概是他的雇主 – 劝他去寻求些帮助，于是他进行了一段时间的药物治疗。可接着他的父亲生病了，而他们从Kurt那招致的债务意味着他无法继续支付自己的医药费了，所以他停了药。通常情况下，当有精神疾病的人停止药物治疗之后，就很难使他们再重新接受治疗。那间Charles名下的公寓是以他父亲的名义租下的，并且因为一些小失误，在他死后仍然维持了原状，这也就是为什么直到Raven说出来他们才发现了这点。那迟早会被大白于天下，可Jason那时候仍寄希望于能销声匿迹。Jason从一对年长的住在佛罗里达州的夫妇手里租下了那间小木屋 – 他们从来不会去那儿看看 – 他用了化名，并且通过联邦快递（FedEx）寄现金付房租，所以他不会被追踪。我想所有的这些细节都对推动故事情节发展没什么必要的作用，所以我就没有写出来。

所有的故事场景都十分清晰地在我脑海里完成了，并且直到我把它们写下来都没有改变:我想这就是我能这么快写完的原因；它早就存在于我的脑海里，我只需把它写下即可。

说来奇怪：这篇文贯穿了2015年至2016年，并且日子都恰好合适，除了2016年6月13日，那是个周一，我把它变成了周日。

写作的过程给我带来了无限的快乐，很高兴其他人似乎也很喜欢这个故事。


End file.
